


Corazones Solitarios

by Joanne21Maye



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys' Love, Drama, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Friendship, Homophobia, Lies, M/M, Romance, Self-Discovery, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne21Maye/pseuds/Joanne21Maye
Summary: “El día que te conocí, me creí un desafortunado y te vi a ti como un regaño del cielo por mis mentiras. Ese día, que lo consideré como uno de los peores de mi vida, que llore de manera desmedida y que me sentí más avergonzado que nunca, en realidad fue una bendición, porque llegaste tú. Tú, mi guardaespaldas, mi alma gemela, mi Victor.”-Yuuri K.Un día, el Señor Toshiya Katsuki, recibe una carta inquietante de una persona que pertenece a su pasado; gracias a esto y con miedo de que pueda afectar a su familia, Toshiya le contrata a su hijo Yuuri un guardaespaldas personal, el misterioso Victor Nikiforov. Yuuri piensa que esta persona solo tiene el objetivo de protegerlo, pero la verdad es que Victor tiene más tareas que cumplir, mismas que debe ocultarle a Yuuri por órdenes de su padre.Toshiya Katsuki no tiene algo en cuenta, y es que la relación que se formará entre Victor y Yuuri, pondrá en peligro la revelación de ese obscuro secreto familiar, esa terrible verdad que sólo desea dejar enterrada para siempre.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. Un corazón lleno de ilusiones

Salí por las puertas de mi Facultad caminando con lentitud, sintiendo a mi estómago en un estado similar a aquella ocasión cuando me subí a una montaña rusa por primera vez y decidí que nunca más volvería a hacerlo. Sólo que ahora no me había expuesto a ninguna velocidad, altura, o peligro; esta vez me sentía así por una causa bien distinta. La “montaña rusa” de ahora, era una persona; un chico de preciosos ojos azules, un hermoso americano llamado Adrian Williams. 

_ “Nos vemos en tu casa al rato, entonces...”  _ habían sido las últimas palabras que Adrian dijo antes de depositar un beso en el dorso de mi mano y alejarse del hueco solitario en el que nos encontrábamos escondidos. 

Un cosquilleo recorría por todo mi brazo desde la zona que había sido tocada por sus labios, y sin darme cuenta, estaba protegiendo esa mano con la contraria, acariciando la superficie cutánea con suavidad.

De forma mecánica llegué al auto que me esperaba en la lejanía. 

—Hola, señor Yuuri—saludó el señor Takahiro, mi chófer, con la amabilidad que le caracterizaba. 

Yo estaba distraído como nunca lo había estado. Cuando el señor Takahiro me habló, tardé en responder, pues en mi mente sólo había una cosa y gobernante: Adrian Williams, sus últimas palabras, y las fantasías que estas traían consigo. Las fantasías de lo que esperaba que ocurriera el día de hoy. Salí de mi ensoñación de manera momentánea para responder a su saludo, pero cuando me hube subido al auto y me coloqué los auriculares, continué dando rienda suelta a mi imaginación. 

Algunas de mis ideas, eran niñerías completas, propias de un bobo enamorado; otras, correspondían a las de un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas que sólo ansía tener encuentros sexuales. Las ideas tendían más hacia este segunda opción, por esta razón, empezaba a acalorarme. 

Imaginaba que, luego de haberlo hecho, estaríamos agotados, respirando con dificultad. Entonces él me tomaría desde atrás para abrazarme, y así, eventualmente, nos quedaríamos dormidos. Cuando despertáramos al siguiente día, lo primero que vería sería su bello rostro de porcelana y entonces él abriría sus ojos azules para después esbozar una sonrisa. Comenzaríamos a besarnos de nuevo, con más pasión que antes y luego...

Tenía que concentrarme para no ir más allá con mis pensamientos si no quería tener una erección justo al lado de mi inocente chófer. Medía muy bien lo que iba apareciendo en mi imaginación, borrando de tanto en tanto aquellas cosa que eran los bastante calientes y eróticas como para provocarme una fiebre y un problema dentro de mis pantalones. 

Todo mi cuerpo fue invadido con ansiedad e impaciencia. No quería esperar ni un minuto más para que fuera la hora de la llegada de Adrian a mi casa, para que por fin estuviéramos solos y pudiéramos hacer lo que nuestros deseos ordenaran. 

Si todo iba como lo planeado, iba a tener mi primera relación sexual en la vida, junto a una persona a que despertaba en mí muchos sentimientos, tanto románticos como de deseo. 

Adrian Williams, ¿qué puedo decir respecto él? este apuesto americano llegó este año desde Estados Unidos a mi Universidad gracias a una prestigiosa beca de intercambio en la que fue aceptado debido a que tiene un cerebro brillante. Tengo pocos meses conociéndolo y mucho menos tiempo desde que nuestra aventura de amor dio inicio; sin embargo, este breve tiempo que hemos pasado juntos y todo lo que hemos vivido, es tan real y auténtico como nosotros mismos. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido de esta manera, ni a este calor en mi pecho y ni a estas mariposas en mi estómago. Adrian era mi “primera vez” en muchos aspectos. Me sentía como en una película de romance. No veía razón por la que esta bella relación pudiera fallar, así que yo sólo quería ir rápido y sin arrepentimientos.

A mis 19 años de vida, por fin estoy listo para dejar a los miedo atrás y aventurarme a tener una relación seria con alguien. Mi corazón está lleno de tantas ilusiones que creo que estás empezarán a desbordarse, pero no me importa.


	2. Cambios inesperados

Cuando atravesamos el portón que tenía grabado en su estructura las palabras “Residencia Katsuki” y nos adentramos entre la gran masa de árboles que ya conocía de memoria, supe que habíamos llegado a casa. 

En contraste con esta impaciencia y malestar provocados por la espera del gran momento junto a Adrian, la lentitud con la que el auto se movilizaba sobre el sendero hacía nacer en mí un nerviosismo inexplicable. Como si esa impasibilidad con la que andábamos hacia adelante, me estuviera poniendo a prueba. ¿No podía, simplemente, crear un túnel en el tiempo que me llevara a unas horas en el futuro? Tan pronto como me di cuenta de lo inmaduro que había sonado este deseo, solté un bufido que atrajo la mirada del Señor Takahiro.

Cuando llegamos al fondo del camino, la población de árboles, que antes formaban un túnel sobre nosotros debido al espesor de sus hojas, disminuyó en gran medida y pronto pude divisar a mi casa. Las ansias se incrementaron por los cielos y sentí un vuelco en el estómago. Ya quería estar en mi casa preparando todo: necesitaba bañarme, arreglar mi habitación, elegir la ropa que iba a usar, mentalizarte para tener sexo, y un gran etcétera. 

El auto se detuvo frente a los portones del garaje y yo salí corriendo del auto, luego de despedirme con prisa del señor Takahiro. Emprendí una ansiosa marcha hacia la puerta principal de la mansión. Cuando entré a casa, me sentí un poco aliviado. Por fin estaba en soledad, por fin podría pensar bien en las cosas que se suponía, iban a suceder hoy, y además podría lidiar con mis fluctuantes emociones de manera natural. Pegué un suspiro, inundando así, mis fosas nasales con el agradable olor a canela que seguramente provenía de unos inciensos quemados por el ama de llaves, unas horas antes. 

Contemplé el panorama por un breve instante. Era pulcro y luminoso como sólo la Residencia Katsuki podía ser. Imperaba la paz y el silencio. Esto logró tranquilizarme, pues supe que estaba adentro de mi guarida personal.

Yo tengo toda esta enorme, elegante y pacifica casa sólo para mí. Mi padre, Toshiya Katsuki, es un importante médico e investigador que trabaja fuera de Japón, por lo que sólo lo veo una o dos veces al mes. Ahora mismo, él debería estar en China trabajando con ratones y cobayas, u otros animales que prefiero desconocer, dado que odio imaginarme a esas inocentes criaturas siendo usados como objetos en nombre de la ciencia. 

En cuanto a mi madre, Hiroko Katsuki, ella falleció hace varios años debido a un cáncer muy agresivo cuyo diagnóstico fue tardío. Claro que esto sólo pude entenderlo mucho tiempo después de su muerte; pues en el transcurso de su enfermedad, yo era pequeño de 9 años, y sólo lograba comprender que mi mamá estaba enferma, que cada vez estaba más débil y que cada vez sonreía menos. Un día, de repente, ella fue al hospital y nunca más regresó. 

Primero mi padre se ausentaba por largos periodos de tiempos, luego mi madre se fue para siempre, después mi papá estuvo conmigo por un tiempo, y finalmente, cuando se hubo recuperado de la depresión, regresó a su trabajo en el extranjero. 

A pesar de la ausencia de mis padres, no vivo en completa soledad. A varios metros de la mansión, hay un chalé donde viven algunos de los trabajadores de la mansión, pero estas personas sólo se limitan a hacer su trabajo y no hablo mucho con ellos. De todos ellos, con quien mantengo una relación más cercana, es con el ama de llaves, Yoko Matsumoto. Ella me cuidó como a su hijo desde que mi padre se fue a Alemania a seguir con sus investigaciones, cuando yo tenía tan sólo 13 años. 

Hablando de Yoko, ella debería estar pronto por aquí para preparar algo de comer. 

Comencé la marcha rumbo a mi habitación, pero me vi obligado a detenerme en seco cuando escuché una voz que me llamó desde arriba de las escaleras. 

—Yuuri—el sonido, de timbre masculino y veterano, hizo eco en las paredes de la casa. 

Volteé a donde estaba la persona que había hablado y no pude creer lo que veía. Allí, detrás de barandal de la escalera, estaba mi padre con una mirada solemne, y la posición tan erguida como recta. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, su expresión se contrajo levemente y curvó sus labios en una sutil sonrisa. 

Yo no esperaba para nada verlo hoy, ni mañana, ni en los próximos días. Faltaba un mes para volverlo a ver, estoy seguro de que había dicho que en un mes volvería a Japón. ¿Por qué estaba aquí, tan de repente, adelantando su visita? 

—P-papá, ¿qué haces aquí? — pregunté desconcertado. Esperaba no lucir sospechoso o con el obvio desagrado que estaba sintiendo burbujear en mi interior. 

—¿Es lo primero que vas a decir luego de un mes sin vernos?—aseveró y soltó un resoplido—¡vamos, quiero abrazarte!

Mi padre abrió sus brazos en forma de invitación. Entendí su mensaje y subí con rapidez hasta que me encontré con él y finalmente fui a parar a sus brazos. 

—Perdón papá, es sólo que te esperaba hasta en un mes más— expliqué tratando de poner buena cara.

Reprimí las ganas que tenía de exigir una explicación ahora mismo de porqué estaba aquí sin aviso previo. 

—Si no quieres verme, no te apures— respondió—, que hoy mismo regreso a China. 

Sentí un balde de alivio cayendo sobre mí, arrastrando lejos algo de la tensión de la que se había llenado mi cuerpo. Eso significa que sí podré ver a Adrian hoy y que mis planes no están arruinados. 

De repente, la culpabilidad por mi egoísmo me dio una bofetada mental. De por sí veía muy pocas veces a mi padre, y mi primer sentimiento al verlo aquí, en casa, había sido genuino rechazo. Aunque, por otra parte, ¿no era una situación muy importante y especial lo que estaba planeando con Adrian el día de hoy, como para justificar mis negativos sentimientos hacia cualquier cosa que pudiera interferir con mis planes? 

—Claro que quería verte—contesté apenado—, pero esto es muy repentino. De todos modos me alegra que hayas venido, papá. ¿Por qué estás aquí? 

Pregunté esto por curiosidad y también con la intención de saber por cuánto tiempo se iba a quedar aquí. 

—Pues quería verte, mírate, ¿engordaste?

Llevé una mano a mi abdomen, comprobando que ciertamente había tenido un aumento de masa adiposa en poco tiempo, sin embargo esto no era algo muy notorio; por esta razón supe que mi padre estaba evadiendo el tema del que le había hecho la pregunta en primer lugar. Requería entonces ser más directo con él. 

—Papá… nunca vienes de repente “sólo a verme”—lo miré con duda—, la razón de que estés aquí es otra. ¿Podrías decirme?

Dejé a mi padre mudo por unos segundos. Abrió la boca pero no decía nada y me miraba perplejo; seguramente no se esperaba que yo le dijera esas palabras tan tajantes. 

—Me haces sentir como un terrible padre, y más porque lo que dices es verdad—sonrió apenado—. La verdad es que vine por algo que te concierne. 

Rápidamente hice una búsqueda en mi mente de alguna razón que pudiera traer de vuelta a Japón a mi padre de manera tan repentina, pero no hubo nada. De nuevo apareció la ansiedad, pero esta vez no por Adrian. No me gustaba para nada esperar o quedarme con la interrogante de algo, porque siempre nacían dentro de mí estos desagradables sentimientos. 

— ¿Qué es? 

—Mm… bueno—rascó su barbilla e hizo una pausa. Parecía no saber por dónde comenzar— vamos a mi estudio, para que te lo pueda explicar mejor. 

Pronto pasamos por la amplia entrada del estudio y en ese momento me di cuenta de algo. No estábamos solos en la habitación. A unos metros de nosotros, un hombre peliplateado y extranjero estaba sentado en uno de los sillones individuales; cuando nos vio entrar, acomodó su postura, pareciendo atento a nuestros pasos que se dirigían hacia él.

—Yuuri, mira, te presento al señor Victor Nikiforov— dijo mi padre, haciendo un ademán hacia el hombre desconocido. Me di cuenta de que el sujeto sostenía una taza de porcelana entre sus manos, esta liberaba su vapor.

Su nombre me sonó de algo, pero no recordaba de qué. Sólo lograba recordar que mi padre había dicho su nombre un par de veces en el pasado, pero por más que me esforcé en darle un significado, no pude. Victor… Nikiforov... ¿En qué situación había dicho mi padre, ese nombre? ¿Qué tenía que ver este sujeto de apariencia europea con su regreso repentino, y cómo se relacionaba esto conmigo? cada vez me sentía más confundido.

Sin desaparecer la extrañeza de mi rostro, hice una reverencia educada y me acerqué a él para estrechar su mano, con la intención de realizar uno de esos saludos occidentales. Como no era bueno hablando con desconocidos, mi voz titubeó, e incluso tembló, cuando le dije en inglés: _“Soy Yuuri Katsuki, es un placer”_.

_“El placer es mío”_ me contestó, pero en japonés. Retraje un poco mis facciones con este gesto por la sorpresa de que me estuviera hablando en mi lengua natal. Hicimos un contacto visual momentáneo, breve, pero de alguna forma, intenso, casi incómodo. Sus mirada era tan fría, sus ojos, tan serios.

—Victor es mi guardaespaldas personal—con esta simple frase, mi padre resolvió la duda que anteriormente tenía en la cabeza; era evidente que había dicho ese nombre en el pasado, pero por alguna razón, nunca me interesó registrarlo en mi memoria como algo importante, sólo se guardó como dos palabras aleatorias sin significado alguno. Ahora más bien me preguntaba, ¿qué rayos hacía aquí el guardaespaldas de mi padre?—. En Rusia, Victor me protegió muchas veces de los… criminales… a los que no les parecían las investigaciones que estábamos realizando—dijo palabra por palabra con mucho cuidado, como si aún temiera hablar abiertamente de aquel tema—, pero ahora que nos hemos movido a China no han habido problemas así que Victor se aburre todos los días, ¿no es así?

Victor acentuó su sonrisa y asintió. 

—Entonces, he estado pensando que sus servicios podrían ser de mayor utilidad en otro lugar que en China.

Al pronunciar estas palabras, me observó con vacilación. Yo había mirado furtivamente al reloj en mi muñeca, contando las horas que faltaban para ver a Adrian, por lo que no le presté tanta atención cuando actuó de esta manera que podría tomarse como sospechosa. 

Mi padre siguió hablando, pero en algún momento de su discurso me terminé perdiendo y más bien, me concentré en admirar al ruso que tenía en frente de mí, con sus piernas cruzadas de manera que podría describirse como arrogante. Se mantenía impasible, escuchando atentamente a las palabras de mi padre. De vez en cuando daba sorbos a la taza de procelana, sorbos tan leves e insignificantes que parecía que más bien lo hacía por compromiso. Su apariencia física era la descripción gráfica de pulcritud. Traía puesta una camisa blanca arremangada hasta la mitad de su antebrazo, en el que se marcaban de forma atractiva el trayecto de sus venas más superficiales; un pantalón oscuro sin nada que resaltar más que estaba libre de cualquier pelusa o suciedad, y unos lustrosos zapatos negros que reflejaban la luz de la ventana. En ningún momento perturbó su expresión llena de seriedad, permanecía con las cejas ligeramente fruncidas, lo que le daba un aspecto varonil y severo; por otra parte, sus labios eran delgados pero resaltaban por su rosado color en esa nívea piel; arriba, la nariz, algo puntiaguda, estaba resguardada por dos prominentes pómulos; luego estaban sus ojos que antes ya me habían llamado la atención por lo azules y fríos que lucían. Su cabello estaba acomodado hacia atrás, pero unos mechones le caían por la frente, provocándole lucir fresco y casual. 

—… es por esto, hijo, que decidí que no hay nadie mejor para confiarle tu seguridad, que él.

Parpadeé un par de veces e incliné mi cabeza, en un ademán mientras le observaba con una gran interrogante en todo mi rostro. No entendí de lo que estaba hablando, ¿cuál era el contexto de la conversación, en primer lugar? estaba totalmente perdido. ¿Le confiaba mi seguridad a Victor? no podía estarse refiriendo a que Victor sería algo así como mi guardaespaldas… ¿verdad?... ¿VERDAD?

—Victor vino a Japón para quedarse contigo, a cuidarte. 

Era una broma, una jodida broma. Mientras que en mi semblante no había más que incredulidad, por dentro, me sentía aturdido. Esto no me parecía real y ni siquiera cobraba algún tipo de sentido. Miré a mi padre, luego a Victor. Estaban tan serios como al principio, mirándome con escrutinio, pareciendo descifrar mi lenguaje facial. Estuve callado por uno segundos, a la espera de que alguno de ellos intercediera a decir que sólo era una broma; pero ninguno lo hizo y entonces pude sentir una pesadez cayendo repentinamente sobre todo mi cuerpo. Apenas y podía sentirme asqueado. 

—Papá —mastiqué cada sílaba—, ¿estás hablando en serio? porque si es así, no tiene ningún sentido lo que estás diciendo.

Contuve la respiración. Una ola de exasperación empezaba a apoderarse de mi autocontrol y serenidad. Apreté los puños y esperé impaciente por su respuesta. 

—No es mi intención venir a bromear… es proteger tu vida—respondió fríamente—, ya que se ha demostrado que no estás seguro en esta ciudad. 

¿¡Cómo demonios se atrevía a decir que yo no estaba seguro en esta ciudad? ¡literalmente, Tokio es la ciudad más segura del mundo! mi vida es tranquila, saludable y perfecta. ¡Ningún contratiempo relacionado con falta de seguridad se ha presentado en toda mi existencia! 

A punto de exclamar una protesta en contra de las palabras pronunciada por mi padre, me detuve en seco. Las palabras se quedaron congeladas en la mitad de mi garganta. Tragué saliva. 

De un momento a otro, creí entender entonces a qué se refería mi padre. Esa verdad incómoda… o más bien, esa mentira que hice pasar por verdad. 

—¿Lo dices por el asalto?—esta vez vacilé al hablar. Mi papá sólo asintió— pero eso fue hace bastante tiempo, además no me pasó nada—mi voz emitió un ligero temblor junto a esas palabras. 

Me estremecí de solo recordar la sensación de los golpes y patadas colisionando contra mi abdomen y pecho de manera interminable. El aturdimiento que me vino cuando mi cabeza fue azotada contra el suelo. Me encogí ligeramente al acordarme del “asalto” que sufrí hace algunos meses. Había sido una experiencia horrorosa, algo que definitivamente no quería volver a vivir nunca más. Sin embargo, a mi papá se le escapaba un detalle, uno gordo. Eso que me había sucedido no había sido un asalto precisamente. Sí, esa noche regresé a casa sin dinero, terriblemente golpeado y con sangre adornando a mi piel; pero para nada fue eso un asalto. Me vi en la obligación de mentir y decir que había sido un asalto porque no podía decir la verdad respecto a las condiciones que llevaron a que _eso_ ocurriera. Porque decir la verdad, delataría que a mí, Yuuri Katsuki, me gustan los hombres. 

En medio de la rememoración de los hechos de aquella estremecedora noche, me quedé en silencio. Sólo pude salir de ese estado cuando mi papá habló:

—No te pasó nada, pero, ¿y si no corrías con la misma suerte?, es por eso que Victor estará viviendo aquí a partir de hoy, para evitar que una situación así vuelva a ocurrir, ¿entendido?

¿“Entendido” qué? ¿cómo podía entender algo que carecía de todo el sentido del mundo? ¿cómo podía entender algo que, en primer instancia, parecía tan irreal? Mientras estas preguntas se abalanzaron en mi mente, miré a mi padre, este me observaba con tranquilidad. Me alisté para gritar y negarme a la situación mientras la sangre me hervía con furia desde el interior. También quería evidenciar tajantemente antes mi padre, el hecho de que esto no tenía nada de sentido, porque, si lo que decía era cierto, ¿por qué no me había puesto un guardaespaldas desde que me habían asaltado? ¿Por qué ahora, luego de tanto tiempo? y si es que esto tiene algún sentido, de todos modos yo no quiero tener a ningún guardaespaldas. Soy una persona independiente y libre, hago muchas cosas, no pido permiso de nada y tampoco doy cuentas a nadie. 

Adrian… Adrian… ¿podría venir hoy, después de todo? mis puños estaban cerrados, mi cabeza estaba agachada, observando consternado al suelo. Simplemente no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra en este momento, a pesar de que sentía sus miradas clavada sobre mí y era consciente de que ellos esperaban que yo dijera algo. Mis labios temblaron y sentí escozor repentino en mis ojos. Odiaba sentir este nivel de impotencia, odiaba que este sentimiento me hiciera llorar con tanta facilidad. 

A este punto, el ambiente dentro de la habitación ya era los bastante denso como para no incomodar hasta a la persona con los nervios más duros. Ellos seguían mirándome, yo me seguía resistiendo a decir algo. Pronto me di cuenta de que la forma más rápida de salir de esa situación, era dar una respuesta. Sin embargo, las ganas de hablar con mi padre estaban más que muertas, por lo que a él no le dirigiría la palabra. No obstante, me giré hacia el ruso y dije de manera muy rápida, para que no se notara el llanto que suprimía:

—Señor Nikiforov, bienvenido. 

Victor me agradeció pero yo ya me había dado media vuelta para salir de ese lugar. Mi padre soltó un suspiro y su voz detuvo mi marcha de manera momentánea.

—El Señor Nikiforov se quedará en una de las habitaciones de visitantes que están arriba. Ahora mismo le daré un recorrido para que conozca las habitaciones de la casa, los sistemas de seguridad, y pueda empezar a instalarse en su cuarto. Yoko tendré la comida lista en una hora, te espero en el comedor.

Cuando hubo terminado de hablar, y sin dirigirle alguna mirada o respuesta, me fui de ese lugar dando pasos apresurados que denotaban pura furia. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Como un niño

Cuando bajé al comedor, ya estaba todo listo sobre la mesa. El olor de katsudon inundó a mis fosas nasales y sentí un calor en mi pecho al ver a los tazones de cerdo allí, yaciendo bellamente sobre la mesa, soltando su apacible vapor hacia arriba. La base de arroz hizo a mi panza retorcerse y la chuleta empanada, a mis ojos brillar. No importaba qué adversidad estuviera cruzando, el katsudon siempre lograba aliviar un poco a mis preocupaciones.

Me sentí flotar mientras avanzaba en un estado de hipnosis hacia la mesa, pero al nota que mi papá ya estaba adentro, sentado en una de las sillas, de repente el hechizo se terminó. Di un rápido vistazo a todas partes, el ruso, es decir Victor, estaba ausente esta vez. Parecía que tampoco comería con nosotros, porque sólo habían dos tazones sobre la mesa. Eso era bueno; sin Victor aquí, iba a realizar cualquier reclamación a mi padre sin la censura autoimpuesta porque alguien estuviera observando. Iba a hablar, desde luego, sin tapujos ni pelos en la legua. 

—Le pedí a Yoko que hiciera katsudon, tu favorito—luego de que habló, mi padre me sonrió con algo de arrepentimiento. 

¡Ah, ya había entendido! mi papá buscaba comprar mi aceptación con comida, con mi comida favorita justamente. ¿Acaso creía que yo era un animal? no está en mis planes realizar un trueque de comida por aceptación, no cuando mis preciadas privacidad y soledad están en juego. 

Ignoré activamente a mi papá, que se me siguió con la vista mientras me dirigía a sentarme a la silla más alejada posible de él. Su rostro era de póquer.

—¿Y cómo estuvo la universidad hoy?—preguntó, ignorando el evidente hecho de que no quería hablar con él. 

En medio del silencio, levanté la mirada que antes había clavado forzadamente en el tazón de cerdo, y me topé con los ojos de mi padre, observándome fijamente con frialdad y enojo. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer toda la longitud de mi espina. 

—...bien—pude decir esto sólo después de aclarar la voz. Lo miré por un breve segundo y luego desvié mi mirada hacia otra parte.

Ambos tomamos los palillos que estaban situados a la derecha de nuestros platos e hicimos un amago con la intención de empezar a comer. La pesadez del ambiente había sido lo que nos detuvo. 

—Después de comer, me prepararé para ir al aeropuerto. No vamos a tener mucho tiempo para hablar y sinceramente, hijo, no quiero irme de aquí contigo tan molesto como estás ahora. ¿Hacemos una tregua?

Rápidamente, vi esta propuesta como una oportunidad para empezar a decirle a mi papá todo lo que quería decirle minutos antes. Con la decisión surgiendo desde mis entrañas, dejé a los palillos de lado en su posición inicial, y alcé la cabeza, espetando sin titubeos: 

—Acepto tus paces si escuchas lo que tengo que decir y llegamos a un acuerdo—mi padre alzó una ceja y me interrogó con la mirada—. De acuerdo, papá, opino que tener a un guardaespaldas para mí, es una pérdida de tiempo y dinero enorme. No. Necesito. Un. Guardaespaldas. Tokio es un lugar seguro, si sufrí ese asalto, es porque soy una persona muy desafortunada que se sacó la lotería del crimen, pero, sinceramente, ¿crees que eso me vaya volver a pasar? es muy probable de que no. Mi vida ha estado bien desde entonces, yo vivo con paz. 

Un profundo suspiro lleno de decepción provino de donde estaba mi papá. 

—¿Entonces no quieres un guardaespaldas?

—Ni lo quiero, ni lo necesito—culminé con mi oración, sintiéndome empoderado de poder hablar de esta manera. 

—Es una lástima—prosiguió mi padre—, porque Victor vino para quedarse. Ese asunto es inamovible e inmodificable, para tu fortuna o desgracia. 

Lo fulminé con la mirada por un momento y de repente me sentí hundido en impotencia. 

—¿Te harás de oídos sordos con respecto a lo que acabo de decirte? ¿no te das cuenta de que tu decisión carece de todo sentido?—las palabras salieron cargadas de exasperación—¡Eres un científico, por el amor de dios, tú eres quien debería ser extremadamente razonable y lógico con tus acciones!

—En primer lugar, tranquilo—su “tranquilo” hizo que por instinto, cerrara los puños y crujiera mis nudillos—; en segundo lugar, antes que un hombre de ciencia, soy tu padre. Por meses, hijo, estuve carcomiéndome los sesos porque no sabía qué hacer con respecto al tema de tu seguridad en este país, que por estar tan lejano a mí, no puedo protegerte como a mí me gustaría. Me llené de pesadillas por muchas noches, pesadillas que cada día una era peor que la anterior, en todas ellas algo te pasaba, alguien te hacía daño. Me volví muy ansioso hijo, tanto que interfirió en mi trabajo. Supe que la única solución viable para garantizar tu bienestar y también devolverme la tranquilidad, era contratando un guardaespaldas para ti. 

Cuando terminó de hablar, yo estaba rígido como una estatua, procesando sus angustiadas palabras. Ciertamente eso que había dicho, tenía bastante sentido. Él no contrató al guardaespaldas porque no estaba convencido de que fuera la mejor solución, pero al no decidir qué hacer por tanto tiempo, sólo hizo que se agravara su miedo. En un instante entendí por lo que había estado pasando mi padre. Sin embargo, eso no hacía desvanecer al hecho de que todavía me parecía una decisión bastante irracional y a la que yo rechazaba que estuviera en mi vida. ¿Por qué tenían que afectarme de esa forma, sus irracionales instintos paternos? Al mira el afligido semblante de mi papá, me dio mucha pena soltar las palabras tan duras en las que acababa de pensar. Decidí abordar la situación desde otra perspectiva, una en la que por lo menos mi vida no se viera tan invadida como ya imaginaba que iba a ser. 

—Entiendo. Pero, papá, tú sabes que soy una persona en extremo reservada y que no le gusta que otros se metan en su vida. ¿No puedes entender cuán angustiado me siento yo, al saber que alguien, repentinamente, fue impuesto en mi vida así como así?—mi padre me miró y asintió sin muchos ánimos—. Mira, si realmente esto es algo que no puedo cambiar de ninguna forma y a ti te hará sentir tranquilo de nuevo, está bien. Lo acepto. Pero, por lo menos, ¿podríamos hacer algo con la situación de que él va a vivir aquí, en la mansión? ¿por qué no en el chalé de trabajadores?

Mi papá acomodó sus lentes que se le resbalaban sobre el puente de su nariz y aclaró la voz.

—Lo que pasa, Yuuri, es que ya no hay habitaciones disponibles en el chalé de trabajadores.

Empecé a sentir un dolor punzante en toda mi cabeza y la audición me falló por unos segundos. Con dificultad, tragué saliva y con la cara enneblecida, hablé de nuevo. 

—¿Y por cuánto tiempo va a perdurar esto? ¿meses, años?—mi frágil voz, se quebró a la mitad de mi hablar. Mis ojos empezaban a arder. 

—Es por tiempo indefinido, hijo—declaró con gelidez—. Victor podría llegar a agradarte si le das una oportunidad. Puedes tomar esta oportunidad para hacer un nuevo amigo, un amigo que vivirá contigo y protegerá tu vida en nombre mío. Yuuri, la situación es mala sólo porque tú la quieres ver así, pero si la tomas desde otras perspectiva las cosas pueden lucir más optimistas y-

Ya no pude contenerme más. De un momento a otro, estaba sollozando, lleno de impotencia. La lágrimas se liberaban a borbotones desde mis ojos. Había cruzados los límites de mi paciencia y este había sido el desastroso resultado. Mi padre dejó de hablar y me dirigió una mirada lastimosa. Él sabía que situaciones así me hacían llorar, por lo que, ya acostumbrado a mi forma de ser, no dijo nada y esperó en silencio a mis lágrimas dejaran de salir. 

Empezamos a comer el katsudon, algo frío, con lentitud y sin muchas ganas. Mi mente se mantuvo en blanco, yo era más bien un robot durante esos minutos. Comía por instinto, pero no disfrutaba de los sabores ni de los olores. Cuando el tazón estaba a menos de la mitad de su contenido, aclaré mi voz y tallé mis enrojecidos ojos. Vacilante, abrí mi boca y al darse cuenta de esto, mi papá me dedicó toda su atención. 

—¿Y...qué me puedes decir de él, de Victor? ¿Por qué no está él aquí, comiendo con nosotros?

Mi padre esbozó una ligera sonrisa. 

—Victor tiene 24 años. Habla 3 idiomas, ruso, inglés y japonés. Es confiable y leal. Domina varias artes marciales y es excepcional en su trabajo—se detuvo un momento y me observó—. Él se quedó acomodando algunas cosas en su habitación, lo invité con nosotros pero dijo que no tenía hambre. 

—Oh—dije mientras movía de allí allá un grano de arroz con los palillos. 

Si Victor iba a quedarse aquí, ¿qué iba a hacer yo con el asunto de Adrian? ¿cancelarlo? al pensar en esta posibilidad, mi estómago ardió con fiereza y el dolor de mi cabeza se acentuó. No pensaba darme por vencido así como así, no estaba en mis planes desilusionarme a mí y a Adrian, tan gratuitamente, sin luchar. Empezaron a gestarse en mi mente ideas para remendar la situación, ideas para hacer que Victor no estuviera en esta mansión para cuando Adrian viniera. 

¿Iba a ocurrírseme algo?


	4. Plan... ¿estúpido?

Antes de irse y cuando Yuuri no los estaba escuchando, el Señor Toshiya Katsuki le dirigió unas breves y últimas palabras a Victor:

_ “Cuídalo bien. Yuuri es una persona muy sensible. Él tenía una conexión con su madre que yo nunca voy a poder tener, por lo que cuando ella partió, quedó un hueco irremplazable dentro de él. Fue hace ya varios años, Yuuri pudo superar la pérdida con terapia, pero definitivamente eso lo cambió para siempre. La imagen que tiene de su madre, es un recuerdo que él atesora con cariño. Nadie debe tocar ese recuerdo, porque podría quebrarlo emocionalmente. Ten esto en consideración, adiós” _

A la vez que aquellas palabras se reproducían de manera automática dentro la mente de Victor, éste observaba en la lejanía a Yuuri y a Toshiya despidiéndose. 

Antes de subirse a la camioneta que lo llevaría al aeropuerto, Toshiya abrazó con fuerza a su hijo y se quedó aferrado a él por unos minutos, sin decir una sola palabra; en los últimos momentos del abrazo, el joven Yuuri se apartó de él con una pizca de incomodidad debido a que las demostraciones de afecto que solía compartir con su padre, eran casi inexistentes y para nada tan prolongadas como aquélla. Victor comprendió que esta acción, por más inocente y natural que pudiera parecer, estaba cargada de miedo y tenía una siniestra razón detrás. Sólo él podía imaginarse a qué se debía la enneblecida expresión que cruzó por el rostro de Toshiya en un breve instante. 

Cuando se hubieron separado, Yuuri dio un paso hacia atrás y emitió unas palabras que Victor obviamente no pudo escuchar, pero que sin embargo creyó comprender al haber leído los rosados labios del japonés.  _ “No estoy de acuerdo con esto”.  _ En los ojos del muchacho, también pudo notar un aire de oscuridad; como si estuviera acostumbrado a la despedida de personas importantes; como si eso, en el fondo, le afectara, pero estuviera resignado a que no podía ser de otra forma. Sintió empatía por él, pues Victor también había tenido que dejar a personas importantes atrás y continuar su camino en soledad. ¿Sería que esas emociones que interpretaba en la expresión del japonés, reflejaban lo que él mismo había sentido en el pasado?

—Ya vamos adentro— le interrumpió Yuuri a sus pensamientos cuando estuvo de regreso. 

Victor le sonrió con la mayor amabilidad posible, pero Yuuri apartó la mirada de inmediato al darse cuenta de este gesto. La frialdad del japonés, congeló por un segundo a la expresión de Victor mientra su sonrisa empezaba a vaciarse de emociones. Cuando se quedó atrás, apretó los labios y siguió al muchacho adentro de la mansión. 

Negándose a ser aplastado por las indiferencia de Yuuri, Victor se preparó internamente para iniciar una conversación con el joven, queriendo trazar un afable inicio de su relación con una charla casual. Aclaró la voz y abrió la boca, dando una ligera bocanada que estaba por preceder a unas palabras. No obstante, el japonés dio pasos apresurados y pronto estaba subiendo las escaleras en cortos saltos. Victor se quedó descolocado por un segundo; luego Yuuri, se detuvo. 

—Mmm… la seguridad interna de la mansión es buena, así que no es necesario que estés pegado a mí todo el tiempo—dijo, quizás imaginado que el ruso tenía planeado seguirlo—. Voy a estar en mi cuarto. 

—Gracias, Yuuri—contestó Victor y luego pegó un resoplido de decepción para sí mismo. 

Yuuri pareció congelarse en el instante en el que escuchó a Victor llamándole por su nombre y sin honorífico alguno, pero poco después siguió avanzando queriendo desvanecer algún pensamiento de su mente. Por su parte, Victor le observó alejándose y cuando ya no lo vio más, se dirigió a su cuarto para desempacar las cosas que había llevado desde China. 

oooooo

[Yuuri]

La manecilla del reloj que marcaba la hora se movió con sutileza hasta alinearse con la línea media del número 5. Con los ojos clavados en ese objeto, me di cuenta de que sólo faltaba una hora para que finalmente Adrian llegara aquí; pero este era un asunto que ya no me provocaba la misma emoción de antes, ahora más bien, me hacía sentir sumamente estresado. No había querido decirle a Adrian la verdad dado que confié demasiado en mí y creí que se me ocurriría algo, pero estuve pensando hasta el cansancio y no pude tomar ninguna decisión todavía. 

Mientras más vueltas le daba al asunto, más frustrado me sentía. Sin en veinte minutos nada llegaba a ocurrírseme, le mandaría un texto a Adrian para cancelar los planes. 

Mi celular emitió un sonido. Al echar un vistazo, vi el nombre Adrian W. como el remitente de un mensaje que decía:  _ “Ya casi estoy listo, bebé” _ ; y al mensaje estaba adjunta una fotografía. Un estremecimiento sacudió todo mi cuerpo de repente al abrir la imagen. Era una fotografía donde se veía que estaba él tomándola frente a un espejo; sólo se veía la mitad de su torso para abajo. Su abdomen marcado relucía como una escultura, y en su parte baja, se colaban algunos claros vellos. Los vaqueros de mezclilla los traía desabrochados, dejando expuesta a la ropa interior que traía puesta, una prenda oscura y apretada. 

Una ola de calor cayó sobre mí. Observé la imagen de nuevo, captando los detalles del fondo que al principio no noté debido al sexy cuerpo que distraía mi atención. Detrás de él, podía ver un asiento y en la pared estaba pegado un póster. El contenido en el papel no lograba identificarlo porque se cortaba en la foto, pero sí se podía ver una motocicleta a medias.

Como si alguien hubiera encendido un foco sobre mi cabeza, una idea apareció en un santiamén. 

Tengo una motocicleta disfuncional arrumbada en un rincón del garaje. ¿La razón por la que dejé de usarla? luego de usarse con normalidad por varios minutos, se apaga de forma gradual y se detiene. Tiene que estar cinco minutos apagada para poder ser usada de nuevo, pero es un ciclo que no tiene fin, porque repite las mismas acciones vez tras vez. Como en realidad nunca la usé tanto y era más bien un lujo que quería cumplirme, no me importó mucho repararla y postergué ese hecho hasta la fecha. 

La idea que se me ocurrió era… terrible, arriesgada, imprudente. 

¿Pero acaso tenía otra opción?

El reloj retumbó con su tick-tock en mis tímpanos. Era como si este me gritara y me diera una sacudida para apurarme. La abstracción de tiempo me dio un brusco golpe en la cabeza y me obligó a darme prisa con mis acciones, sin darme oportunidad para pensar a conciencia en las consecuencias que estas pudiera acarrear. 

Luego de tomar una ducha rápida, salí en busca de Victor. No estaba muy seguro de lo que le iba a decir, sólo tenía una idea general del plan, pero no había armado un guión o planeado las palabras que iba a decir; las cosas siempre me salían más naturales si improvisaba, aunque dada la situación solo rezaba porque fuera convincente. 

¡Por favor, Dios, si existes, ayúdame a que este estúpido plan funcione, yo sólo quiero perder mi virginidad! aunque, pensándolo mejor… ¿Dios me ayudaría a facilitarme las cosas para mentir y luego, tener sexo gay? 

La sensación del hueco en mi estómago se acentuó y antes de llegar a la habitación de Victor, estaba sudando por la manos, y mis piernas, temblorosas como gelatina. Di un largo trago de saliva, mismo que prolongué por vario segundos, queriendo postergar de manera inútil, lo inevitable. De repente recordé lo grosero que me había comportado con Victor hace un rato, y eso sólo me hizo sentir peor. ¿Por qué me sonreía de esa forma, en primer lugar? era obvio que yo no estaba de humor para cordialidades, y hubiera sido hipócrita contestarle con la misma actitud que él profesaba. Era un guardaespaldas que yo consideraba innecesario y que venía a meterse en mi vida, a la fuerza. Si ese ruso entiende y sabe de gente, debería de saber que lo mejor es mantener tu distancia de quien no le agradas; evitar establecer una amistad o algo por estilo de manera tan osada. Finalmente, él sólo es mi guardaespaldas y ya. No hay necesidad de que lleguemos a ser algo más que eso.

Terminado de pensar esto, me sentí un poco menos culpable y por esto, fui capaz de dar el paso decisivo, adentrándome a la habitación de Victor. Miré la amplia habitación con muebles sobrios, algunas cajas apiladas, y otras abiertas, con cosas regadas por todas partes. Pero no vi a Victor. Vacilante di más pasos hacia su interior y entonces, escuché un estornudo que provenía del balcón de la habitación. Allí, Victor estaba sentado en una silla de exterior, con un libro abierto por la mitad sobre la mesa de madera y una taza humeante en su mano. 

El pánico me invadió desde las entrañas, y cuando Victor escuchó mis ligeros pasos, se giró para verme. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, el frío color de sus iris, gatilló en mi corazón una violenta carrera de latidos. 

—S-Señor Nikiforov—empecé abruptamente, hablando balbuceante—...—Victor se me quedó viendo con incredulidad, como si no creyera que era yo el que le estaba hablando. 

Mi rostro, completamente turbado, era lo que Victor estaba viendo en este momento. No era parte de mi plan ponerme así de nervioso, aunque dado el discurso que tenía planeado decir, mis nervios naturales le iban de maravilla. 

—¿Qué pasa Yuuri? ¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó con preocupación.

Allí estaba ese “Yuuri” a secas, de nuevo. ¿No podía agregar un honorífico y ya? ¿por qué tenía que hablarme como si ya me conociera? En fin, no era el momento adecuado para preocuparse por eso. 

—¿Puedo pedirte algo?—él asintió—. Se me acabó el medicamento que tomo para mi alergia… — desvié la mirada al suelo mientras me rascaba la nuca, queriendo lucir frágil y vulnerable. 

—¿Es una alergia grave, Yuuri?—preguntó precipitadamente, dando un paso hacia donde yo estaba. 

—No, no, no, solo es muy molesta. Es rinitis, hay mucho polen esto días por las flores del jardín. Quería preguntarte si, ¿puedo ir rápido en mi motocicleta a la farmacia?, el prurito me está matando. 

Esa frase había salido en un tono muy antinatural. Victor me observó con desconfianza. ¿Se dio cuenta de algo? ¡Se dio cuenta de lo que estoy tramando! ¡Es imposible, pero entonces por qué me mira de esa forma! mi corazón retumbó hasta mis tímpano y una imperceptible gota de sudor se resbaló por mi frente.

—Te juro que iré volando—perseveré con la mentira, ignorando la voz que me imploraba parar—, tengo muchísimo que estudiar para un examen de mañana, no puedo tardarme tanto. Además, no quiero molestar al chófer, está algo resfriado y tiene fiebre. Iré lo más rápido posible. 

Victor intervino, con algo de tensión que se filtraba en sus palabras: 

—¿Por qué no lo pides por esas aplicaciones que te traen todo a domicilio?

—Se necesita la receta y esa solo la tengo yo—acto seguido, fingí un estornudo que lució auténtico; luego, agravé mi expresión y fruncí los labios— ¿sabes qué? voy a ir ahora mismo, ya no soporto estos estornudos, no me tardo— dije decididamente mientra sacudía las llaves de la motocicleta, que emitieron un agudo tintineo. Me di media vuelta, y avancé dando pasos firmes, sin mirar atrás. Unos apresurados pasos aparecieron después, se avecinaban a mí.

—¡Espera Yuuri, tu padre no me dijo nada de que usaras una motocicleta!—dijo Victor mientras seguía mis pasos. Su voz sonaba exasperada. 

—No te dijo nada porque no le preocupa, uso mi moto todo el tiempo.

Una mano delgada y grande, se clavó en mi hombro y me obligó a detener mi apresurada marcha. Victor espetó una mirada dura como la piedra y si no decía nada en unos segundos, pronto desfallecería por el pánico que estaba sintiendo. Di un trago de saliva y le mantuve la mirada con la última pizca de valentía que me quedaba. 

—No vayas—dijo—yo iré por tu medicamento, dame la receta y esas llaves. 

Sentí como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre mí. Parpadeé varias veces con incredulidad, aún sin convencerme de que este plan había funcionado; de que Victor había dicho las palabras que yo quería que dijera. En medio de esta irreal situación, me dirigió una mirada llena de comprensión y curvó ligeramente las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba. 

—¿No es problema para ti? no quiero ser una molestia—aseveré con falsa angustia, siguiendo con mi actuación. 

—No te preocupes Yuuri, yo te la traigo— aseguró.

Un rato después, viendo como Victor se alejaba montando en aquella motocicleta, a la vez que el gruñido del motor se atenuaba, sonreí y abrí mis ojos tanto como pude. Reí a carcajada por un rato, más con ansiedad que con diversión. Simplemente no podía creer que había funcionado. Me pellizqué varias veces para comprobar que, efectivamente, estaba despierto.

Ya que esto había dado comienzo, pensé en mi próxima movida respecto a este plan. Lógicamente, lo primero que hará Victor una vez se haya dado cuenta de que la cosa no enciende, será llamarme a mi teléfono; según mis estimaciones esto ocurrirá en 20 minutos más o menos. Cuando hablemos, improvisaré para animarlo a que continúe con el viaje y también me aseguraré que no me vuelva a molestar en un rato. Si Victor no tiene imaginación y no trata de resolver el problema por sus propios medios, podré tener casi tres horas de libertad dentro de casa. Ese es otro problema del que tengo que encargarme, tengo que convencerlo de que todo el trayecto lo realice en la motocicleta. 

Me vestí con rapidez, realizando una combinación de prendas sobria pero elegante. Si al final esa ropa iba a ser arrojada al suelo, ¿por qué debía de ser un conjunto muy elaborado? también, me puse mi perfume favorito, una fragancia de Dior, en la protuberancia del cuello, en los lados laterales de este, y detrás de las orejas. Ya estaba listo. 

Mi celular comenzó a emitir un sonido. Por fin, la llamada de Victor había entrado. Había registrado su teléfono hace apenas unas horas antes, en presencia de mi papá. 

—Hola, Victor—saludé tranquilamente. 

_ —Yuuri, tu moto se apagó de repente y no enciende— _ la angustia al otro lado del teléfono era notoria. 

—¿A qué te refieres?—pregunté, haciéndome el desentendido. 

_ —Es justo lo que acabo de decir. Estoy detenido en una acera.  _

—¡Oh, no!—exclamé. 

— _ ¿Qué pasa?— _ preguntó de manera brusca, entendiendo que quizás yo podría darle una explicación respecto a lo que estaba pasando. 

—A mi motocicleta antes le pasaba  _ eso _ , pero la había reparado.  _ Ese _ problema había desaparecido, pero si estás diciendo que está pasando, es probable que sea  _ ese _ problema de nuevo. 

— _ ¿A qué te refieres con eso? _ —preguntó con inseguridad. 

Pegué un suspiro y luego dije:

—Se apagaba de repente después de estar prendida, como por veinte minutos, y era imposible volverla a prender dentro de lo próximos cinco minutos siguientes. Era un ciclo que se repetía sin fin. Me temo que eso puede ser lo que está ocurriendo. 

— _ ¿Qué puedo hacer, Yuuri? _

—Lo siento tanto, Victor. Perdón por ponerte en esta situación, pero...—dudé antes de continuar. Este era el momento crítico de la conversación—¿crees que puedas realizar todo el trayecto en esas condiciones?

— _ ¿Te refieres a usar la moto por veinte minutos, esperar cinco, y luego volverla a prender? _ —preguntó haciendo énfasis en el tiempo que le tomaba cada acción. Había una pizca de reproche en esas palabras. 

—Así es. 

—…

—Sé que pido demasiado, y sé que es una molestia, Victor. Pero es lo que  _ yo _ haría en esa situación—mientras más hablaba, más expresaba arrepentimiento por haberlo mandado a él, en vez de ir yo. Quería orillarlo a sentirse en la obligación de completar esa tarea como le decía, ya que en un principio, había sido él el que se metió en esa situación. Yo sólo era un pobre niño arrepentido y con una alergia desagradable. 

— _ Me va a tomar mucho tiempo si lo hago así _ —habló con recelo, aún resistiéndose a aceptar mi idea. 

—Ya que es por mi culpa que estás en esa situación, lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, es esperarte—dije con confianza y afecto; al instante me di repelús por mis propias palabras y capacidad manipulativa. 

_ —... _

—...

Luego de ese silencio, Victor pegó un suspiro y murmuró con pesadez:

_ —Está bien, espero no tardar demasiado _ —concluyó, resignado.

Sentí un peso menos sobre mi hombro. En silencio, suspiré de alivio. 

—De acuerdo. Yo estaba a punto de ponerme a estudiar, por lo que pondré en silencio a mi celular. 

_ —Entiendo, entonces ya no te molestaré más— _ contestó.

—Ten cuidado Victor. 

_ —Claro, Yuuri—.  _

Al final, la segunda parte de este plan había salido mejor de lo que estaba planeado en mi mente. Con un creciente ego, me detuve unos segundos para pensar lo brillante e ingenioso que había sido esta vez. Mi sonrisa esbozada de lado a lado de mis mejillas, daba ligeros temblores debido a que estaba conteniendo unas risas de satisfacción pura. 

Poco después, entró una llamada, una que hizo que mi corazón palpitara descontrolado.  _ “Adrian W.”  _ era el nombre de la persona que llamaba _.  _ Contesté y escuché una tan aterciopelada, como varonil, voz.

_ —Estoy afuera de tu fortaleza ninja, ven por mí _ —empecé a hiperventilar al instante.

Al observar al reloj, noté que Adrian había sido puntual. Tan puntual que había llegado 15 minutos antes. Eso nos daba aún más tiempo del que había planeado. De repente, sentí como si todas las cosas se hubiera acomodado de manera perfecta, para que esta ocasión tuviera lugar; como si una fuerza superior estuviera moviendo los hilos para que las cosas fueran a mi favor. 

Corrí con ligereza hasta el portón principal de la Mansión. Detrás de las rejas negras, estaba un atractivo hombre de cabellos dorados y ojos azules; era el hermoso estadounidense Adrian Williams. Una revolución se concretaba en mi estómago, misma que fue empeorada cuando Adrian sonrió y un hoyuelo apareció en cada una de sus mejillas. Sus hoyuelos eran de mis cosas favoritas en él. 

Me acerqué a la caseta donde estaba la vigilante Akira y le pedí que dejara pasar al visitante. 

Cuando estuve cara a cara frente a Adrian, sólo pude sonreírle bobamente. Apenas y nos dirigimos un _ “hola” _ mutuo, cuando empezamos a caminar hacia la casa. Adrian parecía estar explorando a detalle, con la mirada, los verdes jardines que nos rodeaban. No lo culpaba por sorprenderse por este jardín tan enorme, que más bien parecía un un bosque personal. Esa era la reacción de todos los que entraban aquí por primera vez. Cuando nos perdimos de la vista de la caseta de vigilancia y, cerciorándose de que no había nadie cerca, Adrian puso una mano sobre mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él. Yo me apresuré a separarme, con nerviosismo. 

—Espera, Adrian; hay cámaras de seguridad aquí afuera, mirándonos ahora mismo.

Su sonrisa se congeló, pero luego de un momento suavizó sus facciones y me dirigió una mirada comprensiva. 

—Entiendo. 

Caminamos hacia la mansión, como único sonido acompañante el de nuestros pasos serenos sobre el suelo, primero sobre la tierra del sendero, y luego sobre el pasto que adornaba los exteriores de la edificación. Sentí al camino prolongarse, aunque nuestras marcha no fuera especialmente lenta; la razón de este sentimiento, eran los nervios que burbujeaba dentro de mis entrañas, que incrementaron mientras más nos acercábamos a la mansión. La ausencia del cruce de palabras, de manera contradictoria, provocaba que a cada sonido que era emitido por nuestros movimientos, hiciera estremecerme en tensión y ansiedad. Al no decirnos ninguna palabra, evidenciaba que dentro de nuestras cabezas, revoloteaban muchos pensamientos que nos imposibilitaban el habla. En mi caso, era la mezcla de impaciencia, con mis sentidos despiertos, esperando a que, finalmente, ocurriera lo que tanto había estado esperando. Me sentía terriblemente atrapado en un tortuoso umbral que simplemente quería cruzar y no pensar nada más. 

—Pasa—abrí la puerta y ambos entramos.

—Aquí ya no hay nadie, ¿verdad?—preguntó en voz baja, mirando para todos lados.

Le dije que no, y pronto nos adentramos hacia el recibidor, bajando dos escalones desde la puerta principal. La primera reacción de Adrian fue la de abrir su boca en señal de asombro. Con la mirada hacia el frente y las pupilas dilatadas, apreciaba pasmado el panorama de la casa. 

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu casa parecía un hotel 5 estrellas?—me reí—, ¿todo esto, es para ti sólo?

Asentí con orgullo. Adrian no se demoró en tomar mi hombro con suavidad y decir en un susurró:

—Llévame a donde no haya cámaras.

Tome la delantera mientras Adrian me seguía hasta mi habitación. Durante ese tiempo, pude sentir su penetrantes ojos clavados en mi cuerpo, escaneando de arriba abajo mi figura. La idea de que él le complaciera lo que estaba viendo, me hizo sonreír de manera inevitable. 

—Esta es mi habitación—dije luego de que entramos y cerré la puerta. Mis manos empezaron a emitir un ligero temblor y mi respiración, a ser superficial y dificultosa. 

Tranquilo, Katsuki. Tranquilízate. ¿Ahora qué debía hacer? ¿cómo debía actuar, para no lucir forzado y tremendamente nervioso? 

Caminé directo al ventanal, para correr las cortinas. Cuando terminé de hacer esto, la iluminación dentro del cuarto era muy tenue; únicamente la que se lograba colar por debajo de las cortinas y la ventana. Me quedé en silencio por unos segundos, parado como estatua al lado de la ventana. Adrian estaban caminando hacia mí y cuando llegó a donde yo estaba, posó ambas sobre mi cintura. 

—Estaba esperando tanto por este momento—se agachó, dado que era más alto que yo, para atrapar el lóbulo de mi oreja con sus labios. Luego, un poco más debajo, depositó un beso fugaz. 

Mi piel sintió estremecerse y, cruzando finalmente el umbral del miedo, me lancé hacia él, plantándole un beso que lo dejó sorprendido. 


	5. Cuestión de tiempo

[Yuuri]

—¿Te parece si me cargas a la cama?— susurré, enredando a la vez mis brazos en su cuello. Su piel se erizó al momento del primer contacto y mirándolo a los ojos, liberé mi aliento contra sus labios. 

Sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos por un bajo instinto, el del deseo. 

Me sentía avergonzado a pesar de que no era la primera vez que tenía momentos íntimos con alguien. Quizás era porque nunca antes había tenido sentimientos verdaderos por un hombre de esta forma. Las contadas veces que había tenido algún tipo de contacto sexual en el pasado habían sido puro deseo carnal y nunca había llegado a ocurrir el acto sexual en sí. Ahora era una situación muy diferente. Quería que todo saliera perfecto y quería que Adrian disfrutara de esta experiencia tanto como yo. Quería hacerlo sentir el cariño que le tenía, entregándole mi cuerpo y mi virginidad.

Adrian avanzó y bajamos en la cama. Sentí su peso encima mío, provocando de repente unas ansias incomensuradas de eliminar aquella ropa que separaba el contacto de nuestra piel. 

No esperó para besarme con delicadeza. Nuestras lenguas se acariciaban con timidez y las bocas se abría con ganas de devorarse mutuamente. Se separó un momento y con la palma de su mano contactó con mi ruborizada mejilla.

—Estoy tan… tan nervioso Adrian— admití, diciendo esto con sinceridad. 

Un hombre tan hermoso frente a mí, debía ser solo un sueño. ¿Era acaso esto real?

[Victor]

Miré a la masa de autos alejarse a toda velocidad sobre el libramiento y sentí una gran impotencia. Ellos iban con rapidez y libertad hacia sus destinos; yo por mi parte, estaba atrapado en medio de esta solitaria avenida, llevando a rastras a esta pesada motocicleta. El sol empezaba a ponerse y unas gotas de sudor recorrían desde mi frente hasta mis mejillas. 

Hace un breve momento, el pedazo de hojalata se había apagado nuevamente. Ya llevaba 50 minutos desde que había salido de la residencia Katsuki y el mapa de mi celular marcaba que aún me faltaba otro rato para poder llegar a la farmacia, unos cuantos kilómetros más. Si llevaba este tiempo, ¿cuánto más me iba tomar regresar a la mansión?

Mientras caminaba con la pesadez del hartazgo sobre todo mi cuerpo y conciencia, mis ojos captaron a los lejos a una gasolinera. En ese momento algo se me ocurrió, algo que no estaba seguro de que fuera a funcionar. Hace muchos años había trabajado en un taller de automóviles y motocicletas. Se me ocurrió que podía revisar algunos mecanismos básicos de la moto y si encontraba algo, podría ocurrírseme una idea para arreglara. En una gasolinera definitivamente tenían que tener en su posesión herramientas y material que pudiera servir. 

Cuando me acerqué caminando mientras empujaba la motocicleta a mi lado, los hombres encargados de atender me miraron con cara de pocos amigos y comenzaron a murmurar cosas en japonés…  _ “¿qué está haciendo este extranjero con esa motocicleta?, Parece realmente molesto…” _

Los saludé y se sorprendieron al momento de escuchar que les hablaba en su idioma. Procedí a explicarles lo que me había pasado. Después de eso, me permitieron tomar prestadas sus herramientas. Antes de hacer cualquier cosa revisé algunas partes de configuración externa de la motocicleta, todo parecía en orden. 

Algo en mi instinto me decía que el problema podía provenir de dos partes: alguna oclusión en el circuito de suministro de gasolina o problemas con la conexión del motor. 

De momento, era más rápido indagar en las zonas donde pudiera encontrar un problema de la conexión, así que eso fue lo primero que hice. Con el motor al descubierto y la lámpara de mi celular, pues ya estaba oscureciendo, pude revisarlo rápidamente en un vistazo. Con detalle observé a cada unos de los cables que abandonaban el motor a alguna parte del sistema interno de la motocicleta y entonces vi algo que no debía estar ahí.

De repente sentí como si el cielo me hubiese iluminado, aunque paradójicamente la luz me estaba abandonando, pues creía haber encontrado la causa de que la motocicleta no durara mucho tiempo encendida. El recubrimiento que conformaba uno de los muchos cables que entraban y salían del motor estaba deshecho y podían verse con facilidad los alambres de cobre, quemados y rotos, dejando apenas algunos hilos que realizaban la conexión. No sabía con exactitud para qué servía ese preciso cable que estaba dañado, pero el realizar un arreglo provisional en ese momento era muy rápido y sencillo. La pregunta era: ¿eso iba a ayudar de algo?

—¿Todo bien por allá?—se acercó a preguntarme uno de los hombres. 

—Excelente, pude encontrar la posible falla— respondí con ánimo—, ¿pueden prestarme unas pinzas?

Si esto funcionaba, no iba a ser una solución definitiva, algo había causado que los cables tuvieran esa combustión y si lo dejaba así, eventualmente la motocicleta volvería al estado en el que estaba ahora. Sin embargo, retirando con las pinzas la parte de los alambres quemados y conectando las partes buenas, esa noche iba a estar libre de molestias. Claro, si mis sospechas eran correctas. 

[Yuuri]

Nos habíamos besado tanto y de una manera casi violenta, que nuestros labios dolían. Adrian ya estaba tan duro como yo, nuestras erecciones se rozaban con ansias separadas solamente por nuestra ropa interior. La música que había puesto para ambientar hacía una combinación perfecta con el sonido de la saliva de nuestros besos.

—Yuuri, voy a prepararte— anunció Adrian en un susurró. 

Sabía lo que eso significaba, pero a pesar de haber investigado tanto, era una acción que seguía dándome miedo. Ya habíamos hablado de esto hace tiempo, que me gustaría ser el pasivo pues él ya tenía experiencia teniendo sexo con otros chicos y podía hacer a mi primera experiencia más cómoda. Pero aún así sabía que me iba a doler. La erección debajo de la ropa de Adrian era regular, ¿supongo?, luego de tanto porno visto, sabía lo que era un pene grande y un pene pequeño. No era algo que me iba a perforar los intestinos pero tampoco era algo que no fuera a sentir. 

Adrian bajó mi ropa interior con delicadeza y besó mi ingle con dulzura, muy cerca de mi delgado vello púbico. Se llenó el dedo índice con el lubricante que había comprado y me preguntó: 

—¿Estás listo?

[Victor]

Miré al cielo que ya se había tornado oscuro y luego a mi reloj. Había pasado una hora y veinte minutos desde que había comenzado esto, una verdadera travesía en la ciudad de Tokio con una motocicleta disfuncional; pero el final pintaba para ser bueno. 

El trayecto desde la gasolinera hasta la farmacia había sido un poco más corto, de 15 minutos, así que aún era muy pronto para cantar victoria, pero yo tenía un buen presentimiento. 

Si era cierto que había logrado reparar la motocicleta de Yuuri, esperaba que ese hecho hiciera que él pudiera aceptarme en su vida y me tuviera más confianza. 

Mi primera impresión de Yuuri había sido un poco negativa, no necesitaba realizar un análisis muy profundo para darme cuenta de que yo no le agradaba, no por mí persona, sino por mi trabajo a realizar: el de ser su guardaespaldas personal. Por otra parte, luego de mirarlo con atención, me atrevo a decir que pude descifrar un poco de lo que estaba pensando en el momento de ese largo silencio que hubo cuando el amo Toshiya le dijo que yo iba a vivir con él. 

Él, que había estado solo por tanto tiempo, había construído una vida entre los muros de su soledad, una vida que ni siquiera su padre conocía. Si ni su familia estaba incluida en su vida de día a día, ¿por qué un extraño debía estarlo entonces?. Entendía a la perfección su actitud reticente y el desdén que había mostrado a su padre. El rechazo y aversión que sentía hacia mí, era más como un instinto. 

Pero supe que esta no era una situación que debía mantenerse de esa forma. Si íbamos a vivir juntos, debíamos aprender a llevarnos bien. Quería que hubiera confianza y respeto, y muy en el fondo, quería convertirme en su amigo. 

Quería interrumpir esa soledad a la que estaba acostumbrado y ser para él la ayuda que una vez su padre fue para mí. Era mi forma de demostrar la gratitud que sentía hacia ese hombre que me había salvado de tantas formas. 

Este deseo también obedecía a algo que yo anhelaba tener desde hace mucho tiempo. Un amigo con el cual divertirme. Yo consideraba a el Señor Toshiya Katsuki como un amigo, pero nuestra relación era muy profesional y respetuosa, nunca iba a mostrar un lado peligrosamente informal con él. Además, la brecha de edad era muy amplia, por lo que también lo veía como a un maestro al que debía de rendir respeto y admiración. En cambio, Yuuri era un jovencito y yo no le ganaba por tantos años. Confiaba en que una buena amistad podía nacer de esto. Quizás, si me quedaba a trabajar por varios meses más con ellos, terminaría viviendo con mi mejor amigo. Quién sabe. 

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando me tocó avanzar en la fila para pagar el medicamento de Yuuri. 

Minutos después, estaba en camino de vuelta a la residencia de los Katsuki, rezándole a  _ Kamisama _ , como le dicen los japoneses, para que la moto funcionara correctamente. 

Cuando se cumplió la media hora conduciendo la motocicleta, una fresca confianza invadió mi ser. No sabía lo que había hecho exactamente, pero había funcionado. Con el autoestima por los cielos, me dediqué a disfrutar del fresco viento que colisionaba con mi ropa. 

Faltaba poco para llegar a la mansión. 

\-----------

Victor fue recibido por la vigilante, que estaba como siempre, con una sonrisa para cualquier visitante. Victor le dedicó un saludo y ella se lo devolvió amablemente. Luego de que Nikiforov entró con la moto a través del portón que se abrió de par en par, la vigilante le hizo una seña para que él se acercara a donde ella.

—Yuuri está en la mansión, llegó un amigo suyo, dijo que iban a estudiar.

Victor le agradeció por informarle eso. 

Victor entró con lentitud, apreciando el bello jardín de noche. Se escuchaban algunos grillos y muy levemente, el sonido de la moto yendo lento sobre el camino. En poco tiempo estuvo frente a la cochera de la mansión, apretó un botón en el llavero de la motocicleta y la puerta se deslizó hacia arriba. Entró y estacionó la moto. 

Cuando estuvo por fin en la mansión, por un momento pensó en decirle a Yuuri que ya había llegado, si es que no lo había escuchado llegar. Luego quería contarle todo lo que hizo con la motocicleta. Estaba ansioso por ver su cara de agradecimiento. Pero luego recordó que estaba estudiando en su habitación con un amigo y decidió que lo haría cuando terminase para no interrumpirlo. 

Victor se dejó caer sobre el sillón de la sala de visitas. Se sentía agotado en más de una forma, pero estaba muy satisfecho. Entonces miró con atención una mesa de cristal que estaba pegada a la pared, en ella pudo ver tres marcos de fotografía. La primera se trataba de la infancia de Yuuri. El niño tendría unos 10 años de edad. Estaba rodeado de rosas blancas, tenía el rostro inclinado a la derecha y miraba seriamente a la cámara. La segunda foto le causó sorpresa, se veía un muchacho sumamente apuesto, de sonrisa inteligente, sentado a las faldas de una mujer bien parecida con ojos apagados, como si la vida se le estuviera escapando en ese preciso instante. La tercera foto había sido tomada en un día soleado a la orilla de un estanque, había tres niños mostrando sus sonrisas infantiles, evidenciando la carencia de dientes y el exceso de inocencia. 

No pudo evitar soltar un sonrisa, simplemente creía que Yuuri de niño era una cosa adorable. Por otra parte, Victor estaba diciendo en su mente que casi estaba seguro que esa era la Sra. Katsuki cuando ya había enfermado y esa era la razón de su apariencia en la foto. Mientras el ruso divagaba en sus pensamientos, fue interrumpido por algo.

Nikiforov comenzó a escuchar golpes sordos, lejanos. _ “Tum-tum-tum”. _ Era repetitivos, insistentes. Caminó al inicio de la escaleras y afinó su oído; pronto, mientras el sonido se hacía más claro, se dio cuenta de que este provenía del lado izquierdo de la primera planta. 

¿Qué podía ser? Solo el cuarto de Yuuri estaba por aquella zona de la mansión, es decir, solo allí estaba la persona o cosa que originaba esos extraños ruidos. 

Victor subió las escaleras y se detuvo a escuchar con más claridad ese sonido. Se introdujo por el pasillo de la izquierda y caminó a lo largo de él. Al fondo de ese lugar, estaba la habitación del japonés. 

Mientras más avanzaba, más nítidos y fuertes se hacían esos ruidos y cuando estaba más cerca, se le agregaron otros sonidos que lo único que provocaron en Nikiforov fue que activara su sentido de alerta y preocupación al máximo. 

_ “¡Nghhhhhh!, duele… duele mucho” _

Esos quejidos no podían indicar nada bueno y solo empeoraba a su preocupación aquellos golpes repetitivos. Una imagen muy turbia vino en ese instante a la mente del ruso. Alguien tras esa puerta le estaba haciendo daño a Yuuri. 

Sin pensarlo más, Victor se aproximó con rapidez y abrió la puerta. 


	6. Corazón roto

La puerta apenas e hizo un leve sonido de la turbulencia generada al ser abierta. Esa señal bastó para que la atención de Yuuri y Adrian fuera atraída hacia ese lugar. En breve, vieron a Victor siendo revelado con un semblante endurecido por preocupación. 

En ese segundo y como si de una grabación se tratase, el tiempo fue pausado para las tres personas involucradas en esa situación. Lo que podían ver y escuchar, quedaría grabado en sus mentes probablemente para siempre. 

Victor pudo ver a dos personas en la cama, una encima de la otra. Dichos individuos eran Yuuri y un muchacho que no era japonés. Les faltaba la ropa por lo que podía notar, pues estaban cubiertos por una delgada sábana. En realidad, lo que miraba era la cara de ambos y los pies de Yuuri sobre los hombros del desconocido. 

Al instante comprendió que lo que estaba sucediendo no era ninguna agresión hacia Yuuri. Simplemente estaban teniendo sexo.

Victor parpadeó, incrédulo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los del japonés. La expresión de dolor que había visto segundos antes, había sido reemplazada rápidamente por un semblante marchito, por una mirada ceniza que no creía lo que estaba viendo. 

En cuanto a la otra persona, Adrian, el gesto de espanto que se dibujó en su rostro fue lo suficientemente terrible como para poner a Victor con los pelos de punta. Pocas veces el ruso había visto semejante terror en la cara de alguien. 

Victor abrió la boca a punto de soltar algo. Un _ “lo siento” _ , un  _ “sigan con lo suyo” _ , un  _ “creí que te estaban asesinando”,  _ pero la prudencia le dictó que decir cualquiera de esas cosas en ese momento solo iba a agravar el embrollo, así que solo cerró la puerta y se apresuró hacia cualquier lugar de la mansión, con el objetivo de alejarse. 

Entró a la cocina, desplomándose sobre uno de los banquitos de metal que pertenecían a la barra de desayunos. Solo pudo mirar a través de la ventana con incertidumbre e inquietud. 

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Yuuri, luego de que Victor se había retirado, Adrian se había incorporado de la cama con prisa y comenzó a ponerse su ropa que estaba regada por el suelo. Ni siquiera se había detenido a retirarse el preservativo que antes había estado dentro de Yuuri. Por la impaciencia y por estar temblando, se le dificultaba introducir sus piernas dentro del pantalón. Yuuri observó esta situación con la respiración entrecortada. 

—Adrian...— murmuró y trató de moverse, pero en su pelvis sintió un dolor contráctil repentino, mismo que le hizo soltar un quejido. Desistió de su objetivo de acercarse a Adrian. 

—Yuuri—empezó Adrian con la voz temblorosa—, tú… tú me dijiste que era seguro hacerlo aquí… que íbamos a estar solos, ¡que vivías solo!, ¡tú me mentiste!— Adrian señaló a Yuuri y le dirigió una mirada inyectada en rabia—… por dios—dijo, abriendo bien sus ojos, dejando a los orbes en blanco—me han descubierto. No puede ser. 

Luego de terminar de musitar esto, su voz colapsó y lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

Yuuri se le quedó viendo, helado, sin saber qué decirle o cómo reaccionar. Sin embargo, dentro de él, sintió un dolor sofocante en su pecho. 

—¿Sabes qué pasaría si mis padres se enteran de esto?—prosiguió— ¿tienes la menor idea si ellos saben que soy uno más de esos “enfermos homosexuales”?.  _ “Esos gays me enferman, alguien debería hacerlos hombrecitos con una buena golpiza” _ —dijo, imitando algo que solía escuchar decir a su padre—. Mi madre le lloraría al cielo, pidiendo una explicación de porqué le mandó un hijo así. Luego, me llevaría a una de esas iglesias cristianas que te convierten en heterosexual y… y mi beca universitaria en Japón se acabaría… uno de mis mayores sueños…—Adrian parecía perdido en sí mismo— ¡no puedo creer que esta sea la primera vez que me descubren así, de una manera tan humillante!

Siguió gimiendo entre lágrimas y al japonés se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Adrian estaba muy alterado, hablaba con esas palabras desordenadas y no estaba pensando bien las cosas. Yuuri quería tranquilizarlo.

—Adrian— susurró con cuidado—, nada de eso va a pasar. Vamos a hablar con él—dijo, refiriéndose a Victor—, podemos convencerlo de que no diga nada. 

El rostro de Adrian se llenó de ira, de nuevo. 

—¡No puedo confiar en ese desconocido!— le interrumpió— ¡Ni siquiera puedo confiar en ti! ¡mentiroso de mierda!

—Justo hoy cuando llegué de la escuela— se apresuró a justificarse, angustiado— mi padre estaba aquí con este hombre porque creyó que necesitaba un guardaespaldas.

—¿¡Tu papá también está aquí?!—en ese momento, sintió que se le cortó la respiración.

—¡Él ya se fue!—gritó—¡mi padre no está aquí!—desesperado, parecía querer arreglar esa situación que poco a poco se le iba saliendo de las manos. 

Adrian no contestó a esto. Se limitó a ponerse su camisa de vuelta y a secar sus lágrimas con el antebrazo. Luego comenzó a murmurar para sí mismo: 

—No puedo creer que por estar haciendo estas estupideces me he arriesgado a truncar mi futuro. Quedé expuesto de esta forma tan jodidamente vergonzosa. 

Yuuri escuchó esto y sitió estocadas en el alma; a cada palabra, más profundo se hacía el dolor en su pecho. 

Ahora Yuuri también lloraba en silencio, sin embargo, no estaba resignándose a aceptar las palabras que Adrian pronunciaba con tanto desprecio. Quería creer que el americano soltaba estas palabras tan hirientes porque estaba confundido. Se negaba a pensar que Adrian pensaba así en realidad.

—Si no te hubieras cruzado en mi camino, nada de esto habría pasado—soltó Adrian, sin importarle que lo que estaba diciendo era sumamente cruel.

Al escuchar esto, la cara del japonés se agravó y mostró verdadera tristeza. 

—Adrian, ¿cómo dices eso? esto, lo de nosotros, pasó porque los dos queríamos-

Adrian se aproximó con rapidez hacia donde Yuuri y lo tomó con agresividad por la barbilla. Sin cuidado de lastimarlo, encajó los dedos en su piel y levantó su cabeza para verlo cara a cara. 

—No vuelvas a decir eso nunca más— espetó—, a partir de ahora haz como si esto nunca hubiese pasado entre nosotros. 

Sin apartar la vista uno del otro, Yuuri le dedicó un mirada de súplica. 

—¡Adrian, por favor, este que está hablando no eres tú!, ¿Qué hay de nosotros, qué hay de lo nuestro?

El americano lo tomó con mayor fuerza y lo acercó más a él hasta que escasos centímetros los separaban. Yuuri gimió de dolor. 

—¡Cállate, no hay un “nosotros”!—le gritó—nunca lo hubo, niño estúpido. Solo me estaba divirtiendo. Pero ya fue suficiente. Todo se jodió cuando tu estúpido guardaespaldas entró por esa puerta.

Acto seguido, Adrian soltó a Yuuri y se retiró de la habitación, dando zancadas con rapidez. Ya iba rumbo a la salida de la mansión. 

Yuuri, a pesar del dolor físico, se aferró a su fuerza de voluntad y realizó un gran esfuerzo por levantarse y salir corriendo detrás de Adrian. Tomó una bata de baño y cubrió su cuerpo desnudo antes de salir de su habitación. Corrió descalzo por el pasillo y pudo ver que Adrian se encontraba a unos metros de la entrada principal de la mansión. 

—¡Adrian… por favor… no te vayas! —el gritó no pasó desapercibido ni para Adrian ni para Victor, que decidió prestar atención a lo que decían pero sin asomarse, para darles su privacidad. Parecía estar ocurriendo algo muy dramático. 

Yuuri corrió más deprisa, bajando las escaleras con cuidado de no resbalarse. Entonces llegó a donde Adrian, justo cuando él había puesto su mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta. El japonés puso su mano sobre la de Adrian, evitando que pudiera abrir la puerta. 

—Esto no puede acabar así, Adrian. Yo te quiero, te quiero demasiado—dijo suplicante— y creo que lo que dijiste antes no es verdad, porque siento que todo lo que vivimos fue real, no solo un juego. No pudo ser una mentira todo lo que pasé contigo… por favor, dime que no me equivoco. Dime que me quieres y arreglemos esto juntos. 

Yuuri estaba sollozando cuando terminó de decir esto. Adrian le dedicó una última mirada cargada de odio puro. Procedió a retirar bruscamente su mano del agarre del japonés y a escupir con repulsión: 

—Me da asco que seas tan penoso, Yuuri Katsuki. 

Yuuri se aferró a él por la espalda en un fuerte abrazó mientras gruesas lágrimas seguían brotando por sus ojos y corrían por sus mejillas. No quería dejarlo ir, no quería dejar ir a su primer gran amor. 

—No, Adrian, por favor… eres muy importante para mí. Deja de mentirme de esa forma. 

—¡No me toques, déjame en paz!— Adrian tomó ambos brazos de Yuuri y se deshizo de ellos con un fuerte azotón hacia abajo. Luego, con el codo le propinó un duro golpe en el pecho, mismo que hizo al japonés tambalearse y caer hacia atrás. 

Pronto sonó un golpe sordo retumbando en el suelo. Adrian tragó saliva y sin mirar atrás, salió de la mansión. 

Tras escuchar el golpe, Victor había salido de la cocina y corrió a donde provenían unos amargos sollozos. Cuando se encontró a Yuuri tirado en el suelo y llorando desconsoladamente se aproximó a él. 

—¿Él te hizo esto?— dijo Victor sintiéndose culpable e inútil—¡iré tras él!

—¡No!—dijo entre lágrimas— ¡déjalo ir!

Victor se molestó con esta orden, pero lo entendió. Ya no podía regresar al tiempo para evitarlo. Mejor se concentró en Yuuri.

—¿Te hizo daño?— preguntó. 

Yuuri no contestó, solo pudo pensar:  _ ¿Que si me ha hecho daño? por supuesto, me ha destruido.  _

Solo que el verdadero daño que le habían hecho a Yuuri Katsuki esa noche, había sido en el corazón. 

\---------

Un rato después, Yuuri lloraba en silencio bajo una cobija y de vez en cuando, encendía su celular y realizaba una llamada hacia el contacto  _ “Adrian W.” _ , pero esta nunca era tomada y solo hacia al japonés regresar a sus lamentos. 

Yuuri no dejaba de pensar en las lacerantes palabras que Adrian le había dirigido hace un rato, ni en su mirada llena de resentimiento que había quedado grabada en sus recuerdos. 

Todo el amor que sentía por Adrian se volcaba en su contra, la belleza de esos sentimientos se tornaba oscura como una tormenta; el dolor en su pecho arrastraba hacia afuera a las lágrimas. 

Se abrazó a sí mismo en la oscuridad, con deseo de simplemente quedarse dormido y dejar de sentir esas emociones que nunca antes había experimentado. 

Por otro lado, Yuuri luchaba con ignorar la otra parte del problema: ¿qué pensaba Victor de toda esta situación? ¿Iba a delatarlo con su padre?

\-------

[Victor]

Salí de la mansión luego de mirar las grabaciones de seguridad de hace unos minutos. 

Había visto con mis propios ojos la manera en que aquel muchacho golpeaba a Yuuri en el pecho y este caía hacia atrás; también la forma en que se había ido corriendo por todo el jardín como un completo cobarde. 

Tuve que salir para respirar un poco de aire fresco y despejar mi mente luego de todo este drama. Necesitaba ordenar a mis pensamientos.

Caminé hacia el chalé de los trabajadores a paso tranquilo, pensando en lo que había pasado el día de hoy. 

Pensé en la forma en la que Yuuri había planeado todo esto desde un principio. Desde su supuesta alergia, hasta el incidente de su motocicleta. Debía aceptar que era un plan ingenioso, sin embargo no pude evitar sentirme usado por él. 

Este hecho no me molestó en lo absoluto, más bien me había provocado una amplia sonrisa de lado a lado. Me reía de mí mismo y de la forma en la que había sido engañado por un crío de 19 años. Todo para poder acostarse con alguien. 

También reconocí una sensación extraña brotando desde mi interior. Yuuri se veía tan destrozado cuando lo había visto por última vez que no podía evitar sentir lástima, tristeza y enojo. Pero sobre todo, tenía unas inmensas ganas de reconfortarlo, porque sentía empatía por su dolor. Yo también había tenido el corazón así de roto antes. 

Llegué al chalé de trabajadores y busqué a Yoko para pedirle que preparara algo de cenar, pero ella me dijo que el amo Katsuki le había pedido personalmente que esa noche no fuera a preparar nada debido a que iba a ordenar pizza. 

En ese momento supe que Yuuri también se había encargado en alejar a Yoko de la casa por esa noche. 

Le expliqué que el amo Yuuri estaba muy triste, varado en su cama y que necesitaba comida que  _ “calentara su corazón”.  _ Cuando dije esto, ella lució preocupada y asintió, prometiendo que pronto estaría en la mansión preparando algo de comer. 

Entonces aproveché para preguntarle cómo seguía el chófer Takahiro y su repentina fiebre. Ella me miró con extrañeza y preguntó:  _ ¿El señor Takahiro estaba enfermo?,  _ entonces sonreí aún más y le dije que había sido un error, ella me miró como si fuera un loco. Yuuri también me había engañado en eso, genial.

Regresé a la mansión y subí hacia el cuarto de Yuuri. Lo encontré como lo había dejado, sollozando debajo de una cobija en su cama. 

—Yuuri—hablé en voz baja—, le pedí a Yoko que preparara algo de cenar, ¿qué te parece si te vas levantando, tomas una ducha para limpiarte las lágrimas y bajas a cenar?

Me quedé parado en el umbral de la puerta en silencio, esperando por su respuesta, pero no contestó. Solté un suspiro y di media vuelta. Me empezaba a alejar cuando escuché su quebrada voz en un tono muy leve. 

—Viktor—me detuve al escuchar mi nombre en esa voz ronca por tanto llorar—, por favor no se lo vayas a decir a mi papá. Lo que viste, si tú pudieras ocultarlo, te podría pagar de la forma en que tú quisieras. 

Miré con seriedad hacia el bulto de la cama y a la vez sentí un dolor opresivo en mi pecho. ¿Este muchacho pensaba que yo era tan malo como para hacer eso?

Caminé hacia la cama y me dejé caer a un lado suyo. 

—Tú…Yuuri—comencé hablando con delicadeza pero sin dejar de sonar severo— me mandaste a propósito a comprar esa medicina en esa motocicleta disfuncional y ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera ocupabas en la medicina, ¿cierto?— casi pude imaginar como agachaba la cabeza avergonzado— y también sabías que la motocicleta no funcionaba bien, pero aún así me hiciste salir con ella. 

Escuché a Yuuri tragar saliva y se notó como tensó los hombros.

—Hoy tuve una gran lección contigo…—continué—, no debo de confiar en ti tan fácilmente desde ahora. 

Supuse que la resignación había tomado el cuerpo de Yuuri, pues se incorporó y dejó verse por fin. Me miró con arrepentimiento, pero no había molestia en esas facciones ni un atisbo de tratar de discutir o rogarme. Mantuve la mirada por otros segundos con seriedad, entonces puse mi mano sobre su hombro esperando no sufrir un rechazo de su parte. 

—...Pero—al ver que no se perturbó, seguí—, a pesar de que yo ya no pueda confiar en ti, te aseguro que tú sí puedes confiar en mí.

En ese momento, su semblante recuperó un poco de luz y esbozó un sonrisa muy leve pero muy sincera.

—No le diré nada de esto a tu padre y lo único que te pido a cambio es que no me vuelvas a mentir— terminé y él empezó a soltar más lágrimas con mayor sentimiento.

En algún momento él se reverenció sobre mi regazo, lo que me tomó por sorpresa. 

—Creí…  _ hip _ …. creí que ya estaba acabado…  _ hip _ ... con mi padre. Yo sé que no lo merezco- _ hip _ , te mentí, te usé… pero- _ hip _ , aún así vas a mantener el secreto. Perdóname y gracias, Victor. 

Me quedé apreciándolo mientras lloraba sobre mi regazo. Se veía tan indefenso que, como si fuera un instinto, como si mi mano se hubiera movido sola, la coloqué sobre su cabeza con mucho cuidado y lo acaricié con delicadeza. 

Cuando hice esto, al principio se sobresaltó, pero luego poco a poco se relajó y finalmente dejó de llorar. 

—Ni siquiera éramos novios—dijo de repente, rompiendo el silencio—, pensaba en pedírselo pronto si él no lo hacía antes. Me siento como un tonto, por llorar de esta forma. 

—Te rompió el corazón y de una forma muy cruel—dije, recordando esas palabras que le había dicho. Hasta a mí me había afectado un poco—, no lloras sin motivos. No eres un tonto. 

—Tienes razón, fue muy cruel conmigo— sorbió un moco y por alguna razón sentí a mi corazón apachurrarse en ternura—. Entiendo que pudiera sentirse asustado por su familia, en verdad eso podría acabar con vida, pero...

Luego tragó saliva y aferró sus manos a la cobija. 

—Pero eso no justifica que se haya comportado como un patán—continué sus palabras. 

—Exactamente—arrugó su nariz. 

—Yuuri, Sé que no te conozco y que no debería meterme en tu vida porque no soy nadie en ella, pero siento que tengo que decirlo— di un suspiro y hablé— , creo que es mejor para ti ya no tener nada que ver con él, porque ya ha demostrado que es capaz de hacerte mucho daño. Te golpeó y dijo cosas muy horribles, nunca le importó lo que pudieras estar sintiendo. Tal vez tú no lo puedas ver así ahora, pero sacar a ese hombre de tu vida, te beneficia. A la larga, solo iba a tener más y peores oportunidades de herirte de alguna u otra forma. 

Me quedé callado luego de esto, arrepintiéndome al instante por haberme extralimitado de esta forma. Tal vez había dicho demasiado.

Yuuri puso los ojos en blanco y llevó sus manos a sus mejillas, debajo de ellas, habían unas marcas rojas.

—¿Esto también te lo hizo él?

Se limitó a asentir. Solo pensarlo, me sentí irritado y una vez más, un completo inútil. Era mi primer día de trabajo y la persona a la que debía de proteger había sido lastimada de múltiples formas. 

—Dejando eso de lado— comenté luego de tranquilizarme y al ver que él no había tomado de mala manera a mi impulso de confianza—, tú tienes que aprender de esto, Yuuri—levantó la cabeza y me miró con sus ojos hinchados—. Cuando te vuelva a gustar alguien, porque te aseguro que volverá a suceder—hice énfasis en estas últimas palabras—, no te permitas enamorarte perdidamente si no tienes la confianza en que esa persona te va a querer de la misma forma en la que tú la quieres. Tampoco te permitas ser el único que se arriesga, el único dispuesto a enfrentar los problemas. La relaciones son de dos. Y por supuesto no debes permitir que te agreda físicamente. 

Yuuri agachó la cabeza afligido, mis palabras le había afectado de un modo, yo esperaba que para bien, esperaba que esto lo estuviera haciendo reflexionar. De nuevo había comenzado a llorar. 

—Muchas veces en el pasado me limité para no llegar a nada serio con alguien por miedo a como fuera resultar o que nos fueran a descubrir, y cuando me lo permito, ¡pasa esa mierda!

Al escuchar esas palabras, un nudo se formó en mi garganta. 

Yuuri había evocado sin querer a aquéllos recuerdos de mi juventud, cuando al igual que él, yo era un muchacho asustado por su realidad. Temeroso de mis sentimientos, temeroso de mí mismo. 

Lo abracé y a la vez, parecía que él me había abrazado a mí. Quise responderle a Yuuri a sus anteriores palabras, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir mi boca, él dijo:

—Es injusto para ti… _ hip _ … no te pagaron para llenarte de mis moco y lágrimas…  _ hip... _

Gracias a este comentario pude sonreír un poco y se me ocurrió decir otra cosa que podía hacerlo sonreír a él y devolverle el favor.

—Ni tampoco me pagaron para que me vieras la cara de estúpido, pero mira cómo son las cosas… 

Soltó una risa leve que le combinaba a la perfección a la tranquilidad de la que se había llenado el ambiente. 

La noche transcurrió con tranquilidad. Él fue a tomar una ducha como se lo sugerí mientras yo estaba platicando con Yoko en la cocina. Ella era un mujer bastante agradable, era como una abuela amorosa y atenta. Me platicó que llevaba 20 años trabajando para la familia pero que siempre había mantenido su distancia con el hijo del Señor Toshiya, ya que este demostraba ser muy tímido, sin embargo lo apreciaba grandemente. 

Cuando Yuuri bajó a la cocina y ella vio que tenía toda la cara hinchada, sin la intención de molestarlo, saltó sobre Yuuri y le hizo mil preguntas del porqué se encontraba así. Él le inventó algo y luego me vio de reojo, pues la verdad se iba a quedar solo entre nosotros dos. 

Este día había estado lleno de emociones y ahora que estaba sobre mi nueva cama a punto de irme a dormir, también habían llegado los recuerdos por montones. 

En un principio me había animado a mirar el contenido de mi viejo álbum de fotos, pero cuando me acerqué a la caja de mis pertenencias que aún no desempacaba y vi allí al álbum, lúgubre y con el color apagado, desistí de la idea. 

Tan solo mirarlo esos segundos, recordé aquel día donde mi casa se hizo cenizas, o bueno, mejor dicho,  _ la hicieron cenizas _ . 

_ El sonido de la madera crujiendo, el calor abrasador y sofocante, la desesperación y mi corazón acelerado… y aquéllas palabras escritas con odio sobre mi puerta: “muérete, jodido enfermo”... _

Sí que era un mal recuerdo y lamentaba que ese álbum que solo contenía fotos muy bellas, estuviera cargado de tan malas memorias. Por otra parte, yo me hubiera muerto si ese álbum se hubiese perdido, porque las fotos ahí guardadas eran muy especiales para mí. 

En otro momento con más calma, me animaría a abrirlo. 


	7. Una amenaza desconocida

**Días antes del incidente en la Residencia de los Katsuki...**

Toshiya Katsuki pasaba otro día más de trabajo, en el Centro de Investigaciones Biológicas Nanotecnológicas. Cumplía su trabajo tranquilamente y con mucho gusto, en verdad le apasionaba lo que hacía. 

Toshiya no se imaginaba que ése iba a ser el día en que uno de los sucesos más desafortunados de su vida iba a presentarse, y que le obligaría a ponerle un guardaespaldas a su hijo. 

Él estaba en el laboratorio junto a sus colegas, revisando la evolución de un grupo de mono a los que les habían inoculado anticuerpos sintéticos como busca de una alternativa en la terapia contra los gliomas cerebrales. Como siempre, antes de iniciar su revisión, les dieron un gracioso saludo a lo pequeños animales y luego procedieron a sedarlos para realizar análisis serológicos y una resonancia magnética de sus cerebros. En medio de todo estos procedimientos, un ayudante llegó de repente y le anunció al Sr. Katsuki que había llegado un sobre dirigido hacia él y que ahora estaba en recepción, le pidió que más tarde pasara a recogerlo. 

Dio la noche y cuando el Señor Katsuki iba de salida del centro de investigación, recordó que tenía que pasar a recoger ese sobre que había llegado para él. Al verlo por primera vez, notó que no había nombre de remitente. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de extrañarse por aquéllo, Victor, su guardia personal, lo saludó a lo lejos y procedieron a encontrarse; luego caminaron juntos hacia el auto que los esperaba. 

Entonces, en algún momento del viaje hacia el hotel, el Sr. Katsuki dijo después de aclarar la voz:

—Victor, ¿pensaste en lo que te dije ayer, tomarás finalmente las vacaciones que te sugerí? 

El ruso, que miraba por la ventana en silencio, dio un leve respingo. 

—Si le soy sincero, no estoy seguro de querer tomar unas vacaciones todavía— dijo amablemente. 

—¿Por qué no, Victor?— insistió—, aquí ya no haces nada y además ya te mereces un descanso, ¿no lo crees?

El Señor Toshiya hablaba con sinceridad; desde que se habían visto obligados a abandonar su base de investigación en Moscú y habían iniciado una investigación en contra sus atacantes, las cosas se habían calmado y ningún investigador había sufrido alguna agresión de nuevo. Esto era algo de lo que Victor ya estaba consciente. Habían días, desde que estaban en China, que Victor no evitaba sentirse como un adorno; por supuesto no era la mejor sensación de mundo y llevaba en su conciencia ese sentimiento de inutilidad propia. Victor tardó en contestar unos segundos, pensando en esto, luego pegó un suspiro y confesó su verdadero sentir. 

—Siento que si tomo estas vacaciones que usted me ofrece, estaré aceptando que mi trabajo como su escolta personal debe terminar. 

El Sr. Katsuki lo miró serio y asintió después de un momento. Luego de sus vacaciones, ¿qué?, ¿volvería a ser el mismo guardaespaldas inútil en China?.

—Entiendo... —siguió, pensativo. 

—Yo no tengo ni remota idea de qué sigue en la vida para mí luego de que esto termine—admitió—, antes de este trabajo, mi vida estaba hundida y vacía, en Rusia me habían arrebatado toda oportunidad y yo no tenía esperanzas de poder lograr algo ya…—bajó la mirada a su regazo y tragó saliva—, pero entonces llegó usted y me ofreció este trabajo. Si esto acaba, ¿a dónde, exactamente, tengo que volver, si en principio yo llegué de ninguna parte? tengo que aceptar que si quiero continuar con mi vida, ya no puedo regresar a Rusia y tengo que ir a otro lugar, empezar de cero allí. 

En ese momento Víctor había hablado con amargura y tristeza, estaba recordando lo miserable e injusta que se había vuelto su vida años atrás; por otra parte, Toshiya sabía por todo lo que había atravesado Victor y entendió sus sentimientos al ver la expresión de tristeza que se dibujaba en su cara. El ruso tenía miedo de tener que salir de su zona segura y volver a enfrentarse al mundo él solo. 

—Entonces el mundo es tuyo, Nikiforov—le dijo Toshiya luego de un largo silencio—. Viaja, disfruta de otras culturas y elige un nuevo lugar… un lugar donde tengas la libertad y el respeto que te mereces. Te he pagado bien y por eso supongo que tienes los ahorros suficientes para ir a donde quieras. Es tiempo de que sigas tu camino, Victor. 

Las palabras se habían quedado allí, en el aire, provocando una revolución en los sentimientos de Nikiforov de manera abrupta. Solo había sido capaz de dirigirle a Toshiya una leve sonrisa y asentir con agradecimiento, pues dentro de su mente, se enfrentaba la esperanza que le daba la promesa de una nueva vida, y también la tristeza que le causaba darse cuenta de la dura realidad, de que tal vez aquélla etapa de su vida debía llegar a su fin. 

Haber trabajado para Toshiya Katsuki, era todo un honor para Victor. Más que un patrón, el ruso veía al japonés como un buen amigo y un salvador, sentía por él un agradecimiento tan enorme, que probablemente le iba a durar para siempre. 

Ahora, Victor estaba dispuesto a tomar una decisión. Lo iba a pensar mucho por la noche. 

\--------- 

Cuando llegaron al hotel, cada uno se fue a su habitación, una al lado de la otra. 

Toshiya había tomado una ducha y se había ido a acostar, pero en esos pensamiento que revolotean por tu mente antes de quedarte dormido, saltó una imagen de la extraña carta que había recibido por la mañana. Se intrigó de repente, así que decidió ir a leerla, de otra forma no iba a poder dormir.

Abrió el sobre y vio dentro de él, habían una hoja y varias fotos. Tomó las fotos en sus manos y se quedó muy, pero muy extrañado de ver que esas fotos se trataban de su familia y de él. Al no entender qué estaba pasando, procedió entonces a leer la carta. Apenas leyó las primeras palabras, se quedó atónito. No había oportunidad alguna de malinterpretar esas palabras iniciales escritas con tinta negra, la carta era concisa, clara y contundente: 

_ “Honorable investigador Toshiya Katsuki, déjeme ser franco y directo: su hijo, Yuuri Katsuki, no es suyo” _

En ese instante, el contenido de esa carta que iba dirigida a él, le parecía la locura más grande del mundo.  _ ¿Qué clase de broma de mal gusto es esta?,  _ pensó el Señor Katsuki. La carta tenía varios párrafos, así que siguió leyendo con recelo. 

_ “Trataré de ser lo más breve posible en mi explicación. Conocí a Hiroko (su esposa) hace muchos años cuando ella vivía en Osaka. Ella, un día de 1999, de repente, llegó a la cafetería donde yo trabajaba y allí se quedó por un buen rato; se le veía muy triste, así que empecé a platicar con ella sin ninguna intención oscura. A partir de ese día, la comencé a ver más seguido y nos hicimos amigos, en mis tiempos libres tomábamos café y comíamos pastel de fresa, así fueron mis tiempos con ella por aproximadamente 3 meses” _

El pastel de fresa era el preferido de Hiroko, tragó saliva. Pocas veces en toda su vida, el señor Toshiya Katsuki, se había sentido de esta forma. Estaba aturdido y sentía un hueco en el estómago, su cabeza comenzó a doler. ¿Cómo era posible que una simple hoja de papel, que en principio, parecía estar llena de puras tonterías, le había provocado aquél sentimiento?

_ “Seguido se le notaba triste, afligida, como si llevara una nube gris encima de ella. Entonces, por la confianza que se había formado entre nosotros, pues yo ya la consideraba mi amiga, me aventuré a preguntarle la razón de su actitud frecuente. Ella me reveló por primera vez que estaba casada pero que se sentía más sola que nunca. Su marido (es decir, usted) había comenzado a trabajar fuera del país a los dos años de casados y ahora casi no lo veía, solo unas pocas veces al mes. Ese preciso día, de pura casualidad, era su tercer aniversario de bodas y usted no había podido regresar a Japón para verla” _

El señor Katsuki sintió esas palabras caer como plomo sobre él. Lo recordaba, aquél momento hace muchos años, en el que le había anunciado a su esposa, por teléfono, que no iba a poder regresar a Japón para ese día especial, debido a que la investigación estaba dando excelentes resultados y requería quedarse (en aquel tiempo él trabajaba en Estados Unidos). Incluso al día de hoy, el señor Katsuki aún sentía culpa en su ser al recordar cómo ella le había dicho por la línea telefónica que todo estaba bien, pero a la vez, se le escuchaba reprimiendo sus sollozos. 

_ “Fue la primera vez que la vi llorar y también la primera vez que ella se abrió conmigo para contarme más cosas personales sobre su vida. La noche de ese día, la acompañé al departamento donde ella vivía, y antes de irme, ella se aferró a mi brazo y me miró con los ojos vidriosos, entonces me pidió que pasara la noche con ella, yo no me resistí. Puede imaginar qué pasó esa noche, en su departamento, en su tercer aniversario de casados”.  _

De repente, Toshiya Katsuki sintió una gran pesadez sobre sí y su corazón empezó a latir de manera rápida, era una sensación sofocante. No era que creyera todo de buenas a primeras, pero ciertamente la persona que había escrito esto lo había hecho de manera muy convincente y con detalles muy específicos que sí habían ocurrido. 

_ “No voy a contarle los detalles de mi aventura con su esposa porque es probable que a este punto usted se pueda sentir asqueado y créame que mi intención no es provocarle ese malestar. Recalco, solo le diré lo necesario. Lo que hubo entre nosotros ocurrió por casi dos años y ahora probablemente usted esté pensando en la forma en que su esposa cambió durante ese tiempo. ¿No la veía más feliz, más animada? yo creo que sí.” _

Ciertamente, Hiroko había cambiado su forma de ser por aquéllos años. 

_ “Quizás esto le pueda devolver un poco de la tranquilidad que le he quitado ya, o quizás no, pero déjeme decirle que a pesar de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, ella lo amaba a usted, de eso no me queda duda; ella hablaba siempre de usted y se enorgullecía de todo lo que estaba logrando, ella se emocionaba como niña cuando usted le decía que iría a visitarla. Ella solo estuvo conmigo para afrontar la soledad; para ella, nuestra relación era una amistad con sexo. Yo, por mi parte, la comencé a amar.” _

_ “Un día, todo cambió de repente. Ella no había contestado mis llamadas por la tarde, así que en la noche la fui a ver al departamento, y cuando por fin me encontré con ella, estaba tan nerviosa como nunca antes la había visto. Obviamente le pregunté la causa que la tenía así, pero dijo que no era nada. Yo supe que algo había pasado, pero también sabía que ella no iba a decirme, así que decidí prestarle suma atención por los próximos días. Cada día estaba más distraída y distante, cosa que me puso como loco. No soportaba pensar que ella estaba pasando por algo y no me daba la oportunidad de ayudarla, así que un día entré a su departamento sin que se diera cuenta (porque me había dado una llave) y busqué lo que fuera que me diera una pista. Cuando registré el cuarto, fue que encontré lo que tanto estaba buscando. En el buró de al lado de la cama yacían apilados varios libros, y a través de uno de ellos se asomaba un sobre. Su contenido eran lo resultados de un estudio de sangre, de una prueba de embarazo” _

_ “Aún lo recuerdo, las palabras de la hoja: GCH* en valores indicativos de embarazo positivo”  _ al leer esto, Toshiya no supo cómo sentirse. Esta broma estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Se sintió invadido de rabia, ¿quién era capaz de hacer esta broma tan perversa?

_ “No supe como sentirme en ese instante, era una mezcla de confusión y felicidad. Entonces esperé a que Hiroko llegara al departamento y cuando entró por la puerta y me miró allí sentado en la sala, con el sobre entre mis mano, se quedó pálida como fantasma. Luego de gritarme y regañarme por invadir de esa forma su privacidad, gritando casi histérica, me dijo que no era mío (su embarazo), ella declaró entre lágrimas que estaba embarazada de usted” _

_ “Yo estaba convencido de que era muy poco probable que fuera de usted, ya que resultaba evidente que con quien con más se acostaba ella, era conmigo. Hiroko me dijo que no podíamos vernos nunca más pues iba a formar una familia con usted, y me pidió que ya no me le acercara. Yo no le hice caso, insistí en hablar con ella para que confesara la verdad, hasta le pedí que lo dejara a usted y que se casara conmigo, pero se negó. Todo esto ocurrió en tan solo unos pocos días durante el mes de Febrero del año 2001” _

Entonces Toshiya Katsuki, con un nudo en la garganta, recordó aquél día de Febrero, día en que su esposa lo había sorprendido a la mitad de una investigación mientras él seguía en Estados Unidos. Ella simplemente había llegado a él por la noche, a la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaba, y rápidamente lo había seducido. Esa noche, era la noche en que él creía que habían concebido a su hijo Yuuri. Semanas después de eso, ella le había anunciado con felicidad que estaba embarazada. ¿Era posible que lo que estaba leyendo fuera verdad?

_ “Luego de mucho insistir, ella me dijo por teléfono que estaba preparada para hablar conmigo, pero que tenía que esperar, pues usted vendría a Japón a verla y no quería levantar sospechas; como un tonto, yo le creí. Entonces dejé de buscarla en el mes que me dijo que usted iba a visitarla. Pero como le dije, yo era un tonto, porque un día ella estaba y al otro día ya no. Como si el viento se la hubiese llevado. Traté de investigar a dónde se había ido, pero en el 2001 usted se puede imaginar cuán difícil era encontrar a una persona. De usted yo sólo sabía el nombre y el internet no me daba ningún resultado tampoco. Nunca conocí a nadie cercano a ella por obvias razones (nuestra relación era estrictamente secreta y solo de nosotros dos), así que no tenía ninguna referencia a quien recurrir por información.”  _

Cuando Hiroko le había dicho a Toshiya que estaba embarazada, también lo había convencido de que necesitaban una nueva casa, una que estuviera en contacto con la naturaleza y que fuera grande, para criar a su hijo. Le dijo a Toshiya que si sus investigaciones se iban a prolongar por más años, ella estaba dispuesta a irse a vivir con él permanentemente a donde fuera. A pesar de que esto le generó felicidad a él, Toshiya tuvo que decirle a ella, que seguido estaban moviéndose de un centro a otro pues era una investigación internacional y definitivamente esto no le daba oportunidad de tener una vida estable y permanente en un lugar. Sin embargo, Hiroko le recalcó que de todos modos era necesario cambiar de ambiente y que mínimo quería irse a vivir a otra ciudad; ella le sugirió que Tokio estaba perfecto, a pesar de ser lejano a su actual lugar de residencia, ya que su hijo crecería y quería estar con él mientras fuera a la Universidad; ella le insistió que el cambio tenía que ser pronto porque en unos meses, cuando su vientre hubiese crecido, no podría soportar una mudanza. El señor Katsuki entonces pidió un permiso y fue a Japón para ver a su esposa y para poder realizar junto a ella los planes que le había propuesto. Vieron residencias enormes y preciosas por una semana, y eligieron una al azar, pues ninguna les parecía mejor que otra. Por el dinero no tenían que preocuparse, porque el Señor Katsuki venía acumulando una fortuna de dinero desde que había empezado a tener éxito con sus investigaciones. A los pocos días, el contrato estaba realizado y una había empezado a ser suya. Ella no quiso llevar a Tokio los muebles de su departamento, así que los donó al dueño del edificio. Lo único que llevaban consigo hacia Tokio, era ropa, libros, algunas cosas de cocina y electrodomésticos pequeños, por esa razón la mudanza había sido realizada en tiempo récord y nadie hubiese pensado que se estaban mudando. Quería empezar de cero en su nueva casa, pero más que eso, a Toshiya le pareció que su esposa en realidad estaba iniciando una nueva vida. 

_ “Tampoco tenía fotos de ella, pues se negaba a que le tomara una siempre que lo intenté; ella en serio no quería dejar ningún rastro de nuestra pecaminosa relación, siempre fue muy cuidadosa y gracias a esto, yo no tenía otra cosa para localizarlos más que sus nombres.” _

_ “Hubo una brecha de tiempo bastante larga en que no supe nada de ella como ya le expliqué, en esos años que pasaron, las esperanzas de encontrarla cada vez eran menores y yo comenzaba a aceptar las cosas como eran. Solo un milagro iba a traer a esa mujer de vuelta a mi vida, pero el milagro sucedió. Un día de 2007, caminando afuera del Estadio Nippon Gaishi, la vi saliendo de ese lugar mientras llevaba a un niño agarrado de la mano. El final de la competencia Grand Prix de Patinaje Artístico había tenido sede en ese lugar aquélla vez. Yo corrí hacia ella y dije su nombre, ella me miró con espanto; le pregunté, emocionado, si ése era nuestro hijo. Hiroko me gritó que era un loco y la gente se acercó a ver qué estaba ocurriendo; ella les dijo, histérica, que yo la había empezado a acosar. Cuando unos hombres me detuvieron de forma agresiva y me dijeron que la dejara en paz, ella tomó al niño en brazos y salió corriendo.” _

Toshiya recordó que esa vez, él esperaba a su esposa e hijo en el auto. Llegaron al auto corriendo y ella estaba sumamente conmocionada. Hiroko le dijo que un hombre la había intentado tocar y había salido corriendo. El Sr. Katsuki quería buscarlo, pero Hiroko insistió en no ir tras él.

_ “Sin embargo, Hiroko no tenía en cuenta esto. El niño tenía un cámara de rollos en sus manos, y cuando ella lo tomó en brazos y se fue corriendo, el niño dejó caer la cámara en el lugar. Nadie, excepto yo, se dio cuenta de este detalle. La cámara tenía una etiqueta que decía: “propiedad de Yuuri”. A los pocos días fui a revelar las fotos. En ellas estaban plasmadas imágenes de la competencia de patinaje de la que habían salido, pero también había caras conocidas. Estaban ella, usted, y el niño. Esas fotos habían sido un mensaje del cielo que me decía que no debía de rendirme de encontrar a mi hijo, ese niño que se parecía mucho a mí cuando era pequeño.” _

_ “Así pasó el tiempo; con la aparición de facebook y el mayor acceso a internet, empecé a buscar sus nombres por todas partes, pero aún así no aparecía nada que me sugiriera algo. Solamente su nombre, Toshiya Katsuki, se podía encontrar en algunos artículos por internet, estos trataban sobre investigaciones realizadas en Estados Unidos, Italia, Alemania, Japón y Rusia. Esa información tampoco me servía de nada, porque no era tonto para creer que llevaba a Yuuri y Hiroko pegados como chicle por el mundo mientras usted trabajaba. Fue hasta hace seis meses que las cosas cambiaron. Estaba viendo las noticias y de repente, un reportaje con su cara se presentó en la televisión. “Luego de dos años de acoso y crímenes cometidos en contra de ellos, un grupo de investigadores liderado por el médico Toshiya Katsuki, han decidido cambiar su base de investigación de Rusia a China”, algo así decía la mujer de la tv. Entonces fui corriendo por las fotos que guardaba de la cámara de Yuuri, y así pude confirmar que efectivamente era usted la misma persona que el de la foto. Presentaron además una exclusiva donde le realizaban una entrevista preguntándole los pormenores de su experiencia en Rusia y su investigación. Me quedé a verlo con atención hasta el final, una de las últimas cosas que le preguntaron tenía que ver con su familia. “¿Qué opina su familia del problema? ¿va a llevarlos con usted a China?” respondió que por fortuna su familia no vivía con usted y que por eso no habían sufrido ataques tampoco, que su hijo era un universitario en Tokio y bromeó con que su esposa probablemente estaba muy feliz de que su vida corriera peligro, pues se encontraba en el cielo y ya quería tenerlo allá arriba con ella. Me tomó un minutos asimilar que con esa inocente broma, usted había sugerido que Hiroko estaba muerta.” _

_ “Fui a google y busqué con las palabras clave “Yuuri Katsuki, Universidad de Tokio”; el navegador me arrojó poca información, pero fue la cosa más útil que había encontrado hasta el momento. Era la lista de los ganadores de un concurso de escritura de la Facultad de Literatura la Universidad de Tokio. Yuuri se había inscrito con el cuento “Susurros” y había ganado el primer lugar en la categoría de estudiantes de primer año. La publicación era de hace tan solo unos meses. Sin pensarlo dos veces, pedí una transferencia a Tokio en la empresa donde trabajo, y esta me fue concedida fácilmente pues ya llevaba varios años trabajando para ellos. Tan pronto me asenté en Tokio, empecé a frecuentar cafeterías aledañas a la Facultad de Literatura y a pasearme por esa zona. No tardé mucho en encontrarlo, o más bien, que uno de sus amigos me lo anunciara sin querer. Yo estaba sentado en un banca del parque leyendo un libro; entonces pasó este muchacho de gafas frente a mí, y poco después, un muchacho moreno, gritó su nombre con alegría, corriendo detrás de él. Cuando supe cómo se veía, comencé a reconocerlo más seguido y por suerte, pasaba a la misma hora por ese lugar todos los días” _

_ “Usted puede pensar que esto es una broma muy elaborada, pero le aseguro que no es así. También puede pensar que cómo es que estoy tan seguro de que Yuuri es mi hijo, pues la verdad es que no tengo pruebas que lo confirmen, más que mi intuición. Pero yo creo que todo lo que viví junto a Hiroko son una prueba bastante certera. Además, aunque usted no pueda verme, Yuuri se parece bastante a mí.”. _

_ “Estoy convencido de que he encontrado a mi hijo, que se encuentra en Tokio y que estudia en la Facultad de literatura, estoy convencido de que su nombre es Yuuri Katsuki. Ya que lo he encontrado, el siguiente paso es conocerlo y que me reconozca como su padre biológico. El motivo por el que le escribo esto, es para animarlo a usted a que le cuente la verdad a Yuuri prontamente, pues no voy a dejar pasar mucho tiempo luego de que le envío esta carta, para acercarme a él. Es mejor que lo sepa de usted que de mí, un extraño, ¿no lo cree?” _

_ “También aprovecho para decirle que estuve paseando por el cementerio de Tokio, por la zona de personas de alta economía, y encontré la tumba de Hiroko. Le dejé un ramo de rosas rojas, como usted sabe, sus favoritas.”  _

_ “Por último y aunque resulte obvio, de las noticias saqué su lugar de trabajo y así fue como esta carta llegó a usted.  _

_ Le doy un plazo de tres semanas para que le diga la verdad a Yuuri. Cuando lo haga, tendrá que decírmelo para que yo pueda acercarme a él, lo hará por medio de mi mail que es este:  _ [ _ hhhgg76@jpnml.com _ ](mailto:hhhgg76@jpnml.com)

_ Espero su mensaje, señor Katsuki. Que tenga buen día” _

Luego, Toshiya procedió a mirar con más atención a las fotos, las sostuvo en sus manos mientras estas temblaban. En primer lugar, eran dos fotos de rollo, fotos que supo que habían sido tomadas con la cámara que Yuuri había perdido el día de la competencia; la primera mostraba a Hiroko con Yuuri y de fondo el recinto del estadio de patinaje; la otra, era una foto de los tres en el jardín de su casa. No había equivocación, esas fotos solo pudieron haber salido de esa cámara perdida. Habían tres fotos más, impresas en papel; las dos primeras eran fotos de Yuuri, parecían recientes y además habían sido tomadas de lejos y sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta; la tercera, era una foto de la tumba de Hiroko decorada con rosas rojas.

Esta evidencia dejó al señor Katsuki mareado; por una parte, por imposible que le pareciera, esas eran las mismas foto que se habían perdido junto a la cámara de su hijo el día de la competencia. ¿Cómo era posible que la persona que le había mandado esa carta, tuviera acceso a ellas?, por otra parte, una ansiedad y pánico inmensos, invadieron a cada centímetro del cuerpo señor Katsuki. Alguien estaba acechando a su hijo. En ese momento, no le importaba si esa persona era peligrosa o no, una persona normal simplemente no haría algo así, no acosaría a alguien de esa forma. Debía de ser un enfermo y por eso, ahora mismo, Toshiya temía por la seguridad de su hijo. 

También le preocupaba otro asunto, la posibilidad de que esta persona misteriosa no fuera un simple bromista y que estuviera diciéndole la verdad, por más duro que le pareciese considerarlo de esa forma. Pensar en ello le daba náuseas. 

Era cierto que la persona no había dado pruebas contundentes de que Yuuri no era su hijo, sin embargo no podía ignorar el hecho de que toda esta historia se ajustaba demasiado bien a la realidad, todo tomaba un lugar coherente y a la vez, le daba sentido a ciertas cosas que Toshiya había notado en su esposa hace muchos años. 

El hombre, desesperado, fue a la habitación de Victor a la una de la mañana. Tocó la puerta y éste lo recibió muy extrañado, con los ojos hinchados, evitando la luz del pasillo. 

—¿Qué pasó, señor?— preguntó el ruso inmediatamente, bastante intrigado. 

—Victor, perdón por molestarte a estas horas, pero siento que si no te digo esto ahora, mi ansiedad me hará saltar de lo más alto del edificio. 

A Victor esto le causó gracia en un principio, pero cuando su vista se aclaró y vio a Toshiya con ese semblante tan terrible, se preocupó. 

—Por favor, dígamelo— pidió en tono severo.

—Voy a ser directo. Necesito que seas el guardaespaldas de mi hijo Yuuri a partir de ahora. 

Victor, que miraba un punto fijo en la pared con tranquilidad, de pronto miró directo a los ojos a Toshiya. 

—Ahora… ¿cuándo?— preguntó inseguro.

—Lo más pronto posible—respondió con rapidez. La forma en que la voz salía de la boca del Señor Katsuki no era normal, parecía que quería llorar, derrumbarse y gritar a la vez, pero que estaba reprimiendo todas estas emociones para no colapsar de un segundo para otro.

—¿Por qué?— cuestionó Victor, temeroso, mientra veía que el Señor Kastuki sostenía entre sus mano temblorosas un sobre arrugado. 

—Por esto— Toshiya le entregó el sobre y dijo con angustia—, léelo. 

**El día del incidente en la Residencia de los Katsuki**

Habían pasado dos largos y oscuros días luego de que ése sobre maldito había llegado a sus manos. Toshiya había viajado a Japón, y ahora estaba en su casa, junto a Victor. Sentado en su escritorio, golpeaba con ansiedad un lapicero contra la madera de la superficie. Yuuri iba a llegar en unos minutos. Yoko, que era callada pero observadora, mientras dejaba una taza de té para su amo y el invitado, se cuestionó de qué podría estar ocurriendo para que el Señor Toshiya llegara así de repente junto a este extranjero y además estuviera tan nervioso. 

Cuando Yoko se retiró y cerró la puerta, Victor decidió romper ese denso silencio que comenzaba a afectarle.

—Tranquilícese un poco, todo va a salir bien.

—Mi hijo no es estúpido—susurró—, si él llega a sospechar algo... 

—Que el motivo de mi contratación sea el asalto que Yuuri sufrió hace tiempo, me parece bastante creíble— agregó el ruso con ánimo. 

Toshiya Katsuki, que a cada segundo que pasaba más impaciente estaba, soltó un suspiro. 

—Repíteme de nuevo lo que tienes que hacer aquí— ordenó el señor Katsuki con severidad. 

—Uno, voy a ser el guardaespaldas de su hijo y lo protegeré de cualquier cosa— dijo rápidamente—. Dos, voy a evitar que este hombre, cuya identidad es desconocida, se le acerque, la forma de lograr esto es convertirme en la sombra de su hijo. Tres; voy a investigar dentro de la mansión, en las pertenencias de su esposa y donde sea necesario, alguna cosa que pueda relacionarse con este suceso, si es que la persona misteriosa está diciendo la verdad.

Victor titubeó por un momento antes de continuar. 

—¿Y por último, Victor?

—Y… —tomó un largo respiro —, cuatro... voy a conseguir una muestra del ADN de Yuuri. 

Toshiya Katsuki asintió. 

De pronto, se escuchó que abrieron la puerta de la mansión. Yuuri había llegado a casa.

\----------

*GCH: gonadotropina coriónica humana, hormona medida en sangre, que al elevar sus valores encima de cierto umbral, indica un embarazo. Esta prueba da un diagnóstico definitivo de embarazo, a diferencia de las pruebas rápidas que anuncian en la tele. 


	8. Reflexiones

[Yuuri]

Estaba debajo de las cobijas, tumbado en mi cama, hecho una bolita. Sentía los ánimos por lo suelos y a mi garganta terriblemente irritada, tanto que dolía al pasar saliva. 

En ese momento sentía también una gran necesidad de quedarme dormido para desactivar en seco todos estos pensamientos de mi mente, que a cada uno nuevo que se me ocurría, mi corazón se encogía más y más. 

Pero a pesar de estar sintiéndome de esta forma, ya me encontraba más tranquilo que hace rato. Solo que no podía dejar de pensar en tonterías y mirar a la pantalla de mi celular cada cinco minutos, como un obseso ansioso y enfermo. 

En un segundo, aceptaba todo lo que había pasado y creía entender que no había vuelta atrás, me convencía de que Adrian era un monstruo por haberme tratado de esa forma y que yo, Yuuri Katsuki, iba a superar esto e iba eventualmente a encontrar a alguien mejor; pero, para el segundo siguiente, me encontraba lamentándome y pensando en la remota posibilidad de arreglar mis problemas con Adrian y volver el tiempo a cuando todo estaba bien. Pensaba en la posibilidad de que él hubiera mentido con sus palabras para poder huír, pero que al final se iba a arrepentir y volver a mí. 

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Fue grande la decepción cuando vi que la llamada provenía del nombre “Pichit”. Suspiré y de mala gana contesté. 

—¡Yuuri, sigues vivo, qué alivio!—dijo muy airadamente mi amigo—, ¡Te mandé mil mensaje y no me contestaste ninguno!, estoy verdaderamente intrigado, amigo, ¿cómo te fue con tu chico?—dijo, preguntando esto último de manera tan sugerente que me hizo sentir incómodo. 

¿Cómo le iba a explicar todo lo que había pasado?... por el inicio. 

—¿A caso la causa de que no contestes, es que estás tan adolorido, que no te puedes mover? — continuó en un tono burlón. 

—Pichit, detente— dije esto de manera tan fría que Pichit se quedó callado por un segundo—. Pasaron cosas terribles… 

El tiempo que me detuve para analizar qué debía decirle primero, fue el tiempo que él utilizó para gritar unas palabras muy inadecuadas para la situación. 

—¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿NO ME HABÍAS DICHO QUE ESE HOMBRE PARECÍA UN DIOS DEL SEXO A SIMPLE VISTA? ¿QUÉ TAN MAL ESTUVO PARA QUE DIGAS QUE FUE TERRIBLE?

Mentiría si dijera que no saltó una vena de mi frente y me dieron ganas de hacer callar a mi amigo al otro lado del teléfono en un instante. Tenía que ponerlo en contexto lo antes posible si no quería de repente explotar por tantas cosas en mi cabeza, los pensamientos estúpidos y ahora su insistencia. 

—¡No es eso, Pichit! ¡Es que fuimos descubiertos! Alguien nos vio cuando estábamos… en mitad de eso. 

Pichit ahogó un gritó. 

—¿CÓMO? ¿QUIÉN? 

—Esa es otra historia—di un suspiro—, cuando llegué a mi casa, estaba mi papá aquí.

—¿TÚ PAPÁ LOS VIO? 

—No, Pichit, déjame terminar, ¿por favor?— hubo un silencio—Mi papá venía con un hombre ruso, su nombre es Victor Nikiforov y simplemente así...—me detuve un momento—, me dijo que era mi nuevo guardaespaldas. Solo a eso vino, porque horas después regresó a China.

Pichit no pudo evitar soltar una risa. ¿Cómo es que pasaba de estar sumamente impactado, a reírse de mis desgracias?

—¿Y cómo para qué necesitas uno?—preguntó en tono altanero— ¿eres la princesa de Genovia o qué?

—El “asalto” de hace meses, ¿lo recuerdas? —me llevé una mano a la frente, culpándome ahora, entendiendo que todo había sido provocado por mi culpa. Que mi papá trajera a Victor, que Victor nos descubriera, que Adrian hubiera mostrado la peor parte de él. 

—¿Ah, sí!, “el asalto”... ¿me estás diciendo que tu papá te puso un guardaespaldas, por ese asalto, que en realidad no fue un asalto, sino una gran mentira?—preguntó con diversión en su voz, como si se le olvidara el hecho de que nos había descubierto—… qué irónico, Yuuri. 

¿A todo tenía que encontrarle un lado divertido? supongo que sí, después de todo era Pichit de quien se trataba. 

—Dijo que no quería que me pasara algo así de nuevo y no pude convencerlo de que no lo necesitaba, es decir, a Victor. Entonces luego me dijo que iba a vivir conmigo en la mansión porque no hay cuartos disponibles en el chalé de trabajadores. 

—¡Oh, espera, ya sé a dónde va esto!, ¡ESE RUSO LOS VIO EN MEDIO DE LA-!

—Sí, Pichit—le interrumpí, irritado—pero no fue lo único que pasó… —la culpa apareció de nuevo en mi ser al pensar en lo que estaba a punto de decir—, en primer lugar, se me ocurrió una idea de mantener a Victor alejado de la casa por unas horas—dije, preguntándome a la vez, la causa que había hecho que Victor volviera antes de tiempo—, pensé que mi plan había funcionado y me confié. No me di cuenta de en qué momento Victor llegó a la casa. Simplemente de un momento a otro él estaba en la entrada de mi cuarto con cara perro guardián rabioso—al decir esto, me fue difícil continuar hablando, me invadió la incomodidad y la vergüenza al recordar su expresión descompuesta al verme debajo de Adrian, mientras era difícilmente penetrado por él y yo me encogía de dolor—, vio lo que estaba sucediendo en el cuarto, se puso muy pálido y luego él se fue sin decir nada—escuché a Pichit reprimir un grito, ahora mismo debía de estar arrancándose lo cabellos de la cabeza—. Después, Adrian se puso histérico, me dijo muchas cosas...—tragué saliva y me llené de valor para continuar hablando de aquéllo—cosas muy feas, Pichit. Nunca me habían gritado de esa forma, con tanto… con tanto odio. 

Mi voz vaciló al decir esto último. De nuevo empezaba a sentir ese dolor opresivo en el pecho y esa pesadez en todo mi cuerpo.

—Me dijo que solo había estado jugando conmigo, pero que como habíamos sido descubiertos y era un mentiroso, esto se acabó. 

Había soportado para no ponerme a llorar de nuevo, pero casi al finalizar la oración, mi voz se había vencido. Me callé porque ya estaba cansado de llorar. Estaba cansado de sentir.

—Lo siento mucho, Yuuri—murmuró—. Sé lo especial que fue él para ti… no puedo creer que te haya dicho eso. En serio no lo puedo creer. Todo lo que me contabas de él me hacía pensar que era el hombre perfecto para ti. 

—Yo estoy igual. No puedo creerme sus palabras. Yo le insistí para que habláramos, porque me negaba a aceptar que todo había sido una mentira. Pero eso solo lo hizo molestarse, por eso fue que… que él me lastimó.

—¿De qué forma te lastimó? — preguntó muy serio—, ¿él te golpeó Yuuri? 

Me quedé callado pues no quería decírselo, sin embargo, mi silencio era la mejor y la más dura afirmación. 

—Quiero golpearlo, Yuuri—manifestó mi amigo con mucha rabia—¿Cómo se atreve?, ¡hijo de…!

—En fin—continué con un hilo de voz, luego de sorber un moco—, Adrian se fue corriendo y yo me quedé aquí, llorando como bebé. No he dejado de pensar en todo esto y he tratado de llamar a Adrian… pero no me contesta. Creo que nunca lo hará—dije, derrotado y con amargura. 

—Ya no trates de buscarlo, Yuuri—dijo con frialdad—. No se merece tu atención nunca más. 

No le contesté luego de haber dicho eso. Él empezó a hablar de nuevo. 

—¿Y qué hay del guardaespaldas Yuuri?—preguntó mi amigo, con mucho cuidado, luego de darse cuenta de lo trascendentes que habían sido los hechos que hoy habían ocurrido—, hablas como si lo único importante que te hubiera pasado es lo que hizo esa basura. Pero Victor te vio en “esa” situación. 

—Con respecto a Victor… hay mucha tela de donde cortar— me sentí animado de contarle a Pichit lo que había pasado después con Victor—. En primer lugar, no sé cómo es que regresó tan pronto, pero ahora mismo no tengo ganas de enojarme por eso y porque entró al cuarto de repente, no tengo derecho a culparlo; él solo estaba haciendo su trabajo y yo lo engañé de una forma muy infantil. En segundo lugar… —pegué un suspiro—, pensé que mi vida se había acabado, que le iba a decir todo a mi papá y que me iban a mandar a una escuela militar o algo así, pero, sorprendentemente, Victor me dijo que iba a guardar el secreto. 

—¿El ruso te dijo eso?— preguntó Pichit muy perplejo. 

—Y no es lo único que pasó— sonreí de la nada, recordando la escena con una calidez que me invadió su corazón—, Victor me consoló mientras yo lloraba y platicamos por un rato. Creeme que eso me ayudó demasiado para no colapsar completamente. 

—¡Oh! ¿entonces no es uno de esos rusos de mirada dura y seria, que te congela con tan solo mirarte?—me dio risa la comparación de mi amigo. 

—No, para nada—pensé en su mirada, en sus ojos azules, que ciertamente parecían ser fríos cual madre Rusia, pero que esa noche me habían dirigido una de las miradas más cálidas que pudiera recordar—, si le prestas atención, sus ojos están cargados de amabilidad, llenos de tanta madurez, que te invitan confiar en la persona que los posee...

Eran... eran unos ojos, simplemente hermosos. 

Mi mente se quedó en blanco tras pensar esto, como diciendo, “Yuuri, ¿en serio?”

¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?. Las emociones de esa noche me estaban afectando bastante. 

—Él es una buena persona— dije rápido, escapando de lo que acababa de pensar—, me siento culpable por haberlo engañado de esa forma y haberle regalado esa vista vergonzosa, no sé si como buen ruso le resulte desagradable ver a dos hombres en esa situación. Si es que ahora le desagrado, le agradezco que se comporte de forma tan amable conmigo. 

—¡Cierto!—Pichit se sobresaltó— ¡no me has dicho qué fue lo que hiciste para que se fuera de tu casa!

Pegué otro suspiro, por enésima vez. Esta iba a ser una larga, larga conversación. 

\-----------------------

Me desperté al siguiente día con un extraño sentimiento que venía desde el fondo de mi ser. 

Recordaba que, luego de hablar con Pichit hasta las dos de la mañana, volví a llorar por otro rato hasta quedarme dormido. Ahora, como si se me hubiesen agotado ya las lágrimas, mi cuerpo se encontraba muy cansado de llorar. 

Sentía como si mi cuerpo y estado mental fuera el arquetipo más adecuado de la frase: “después de la tempestad, viene la calma”. No me encontraba ni feliz, ni triste, solo tranquilo y taciturno. 

Un rayo de sol que se coló a través de un estrecho espacio que existía entre las cortinas me pegó en la cara. Me quedé ahí sin moverme por unos minutos, esa manifestación de un nuevo día me llenaba de optimismo. 

Luego me incorporé y fui a plantarme frente al espejo para mirarme. Una extraña sensación de despersonalización me invadió de repente, en pocos segundos me convencí de que esa persona que se reflejaba era yo, que esa cara hinchada era mía y que esos ojos irritados también; afirmaba dentro de mi cabeza que todo lo que recordaba del día anterior había sido real y no un sueño. Comprobaba mi propia existencia, acariciando suavemente desde mi cuello hasta mis clavículas. 

Fui hacia donde se encontraba mi celular con una pizca de esperanza de encontrar alguna novedad, pero con lo que me encontré fue con ese anuncio que decía “no puede responder esta conversación” en el chat que tenía con Adrian. Lo último que pude comunicarle fue: “hablé con él, me dijo que guardará el secreto. por favor, hablemos”. Dejé el celular de lado, con molestia. 

Solté un resoplido cargado de frustración y me puse a analizar las palabras que Victor me había dicho ayer, con mayor atención. 

_ “Te rompió el corazón y de una forma muy cruel” _ . 

El día de ayer, mis emociones estaban muy descontroladas y me negaba a pensar que Adrian no era ése ser perfecto que había idealizado; hoy me empezaba a dar cuenta de la dura realidad. Adrian era una persona capaz de lastimar a otros, con tal salir bien parado en situaciones difíciles. Era un mentiroso muy listo además. 

¿En serio era esta la persona por la que había llorado ayer?, ¿valía la pena seguir manteniendo viva la ilusión de lo que representaba para mí el lazo que había entre nosotros?. De repente me sentí molesto conmigo mismo y con él. Conmigo, por ilusionarme con puras ideas y llorar como un cuervo sobre un cuerpo muerto, y con él, por haber resultado ser tan falso, egoísta y agresivo. 

_ “creo que es mejor para ti ya no tener nada que ver con él, porque ya ha demostrado que es capaz de hacerte mucho daño. Te golpeó y dijo cosas muy horribles, nunca le importó lo que pudieras estar sintiendo. Tal vez tú no lo puedas ver así ahora, pero sacar a ese hombre de tu vida, te beneficia. A la larga, solo iba a tener más y peores oportunidades de herirte de alguna u otra forma.” _

Me tiré sobre la alfombra que estaba extendida en un trecho del piso de mi cuarto, apoyando mi cuello por encima de mis antebrazos cruzados entre sí. Mis sentimientos no se ponían de acuerdo con respecto a cómo hacerme sentir con esas palabras. Eran palabras duras, pesadas y difíciles de digerir; no tanto por el mensaje en sí, sino porque era la primera vez que había llegado tan lejos con alguien, tanto en sentimientos como en acciones, y la otra persona me traicionaba de esta forma. 

Miré el reloj digital sobre el buró de al lado de la cama, eran las 9 de la mañana. ¿Ya habría despertado Victor?

Ahora que estaba tan pensativo, también requería deliberar sobre qué debía hacer con respecto a la verdad que se ocultaba detrás mi gran mentira de hace meses y el nuevo trabajo de Victor. A él le habían dado este trabajo como resultado de esa situación, pero, si es que el asalto nunca ocurrió, ¿en verdad requería de un guardaespaldas? ¿su trabajo tenía entonces, sentido alguno?

Me sentía pues, en la necesidad de contarle a Victor la verdad. Él ya sabía parte de mi secreto, así que no tenía nada que perder. 

  
  
  



	9. El día del asalto

[Yuuri]

Salí de mi cuarto luego de haberme lavado la cara y los dientes, y bajé directo a la cocina, pues mis intestinos comenzaban a rugir. A unos pasos antes de llegar a la entrada, inundó a mis fosas nasales un exquisito olor a café y a partir de ese punto, fui a atraído hacia adentro, cual vampiro con la sangre humana. Al pararme sobre el umbral, vi a Victor más allá; él estaba sentado en un banquito del desayunador, con los codos apoyados sobre la superficie, mientras miraba su celular con una mano, y con la otra, sostenía un vaso de jugo de naranja. Al instante, me puse muy nervioso y titubeé antes de dar cualquier paso, me quedé petrificado apreciando a su espalda por unos segundos. 

—Bueno días—dije en tono neutro, anunciando mi llegada. 

—¡...!, Buenos días, Yuuri—dijo luego de dar un trago apresurado al jugo, para poder contestarme. Se había dado la vuelta sobre el banquito y me había seguido con la mirada mientras yo avanzaba por la cocina, para tomar una taza que estaba adentro de uno de los estantes. 

—¿Cómo estuvo tu primer noche aquí?—pregunté, siendo educado, pero con un rastro de timidez en la voz. Al mismo tiempo, estaba frente a la cafetera sirviéndome de ése apetitoso líquido oscuro. 

—Hm, bastante agradable—contestó. Pude notar que en su voz también había cierto grado de inseguridad, así que sentí que ambos estábamos en las mismas y pude relajarme un poco. 

Me serví de la comida que estaba sobre la barra: un huevo duro, rodajas de manzana y nueces, y pan integral tostado con crema de maní. Caminé al desayunador donde se encontraba Victor, y me senté a una distancia prudente de él. Hicimos contacto visual y lo único que pudimos hacer fue sonreírnos mutuamente con timidez. 

—¿Yoko está aquí?— pregunté en voz baja y sigilosa. 

—Salió hace poco a hacer compras, me dijo que solías levantarte tarde, así que no acostumbraba esperarte para desayunar. 

Asentí y clavé la mirada en mi plato. El saber que estábamos solos me hizo sentir muy incómodo. Si teníamos que hablar de algo, ahora era el momento perfecto. En mis divagaciones de la noche anterior, habían surgido dudas respecto a algunos detalles de toda esta historia, y solo iba a poder aclararlas si se lo preguntaba directamente a Victor, pero estaba vacilante y no encontraba la forma de cómo empezar. 

Masticaba sin ganas la manzana entre mis dientes y el sonido de su crujir se mezclaba con este ambiente de incomodidad que nos envolvía. Yo, como si hubiera dado por fin el salto de un precipicio, hablé.

—Victor-

—Yuuri—hablamos al mismo tiempo. 

—Tú primero—agregué, suprimiendo la extraña mueca que se había formado en mi cara gracias a la coincidencia. Él había esbozado un sonrisa. 

—Ayer—empezó diciendo—, no tuve la oportunidad de disculparme por haber irrumpido de esa forma en tu cuarto… pensé que te estaban lastimando—bueno, en realidad así había sido—, tú sabes, en un mal sentido. 

Se había sonrojado al decir esto y ahora me evitaba la mirada, incómodo. Comenzó a rascar su cuello, en una forma de canalizar un poco la ansiedad, supuse. Yo también había reaccionado de la misma forma, pero peor. Había comenzado en mí esa reacción que te viene cuando te avergüenzas mucho de algo: tu corazón empieza a latir con rapidez y empiezas a sudar. 

—No pasa nada, solo hacías tu trabajo— me limité a contestar.

Aclaré la voz aunque no lo necesitara, pues me ayudaba a controlar los nervios. 

—Lo que yo quería decirte es más una inquietud…—dije— ¿no te molesta, cierto? ¿... que yo sea gay?—hablé, o más bien murmuré esto—Es decir, yo creo que no te molesta porque me has tratado bien, pero no quiero asumir nada y dar todo por sentado. 

—Por supuesto que no— se apresuró a contestar. Lo miré aliviado.

—Me alegra saberlo. Tengo una duda, además—me detuve por un momento y fijé mi mirada en sus ojos—¿Cómo fue que llegaste tan pronto ayer?

Victor sonrió y procedió a contarme su travesía por la ciudad de Tokio. Lo miré perplejo cuando dijo que todo había sido cuestión de suerte y contó cómo había encontrado una anormalidad en unos cables de la moto, que arregló la conexión de manera provisional y que, posteriormente, la moto ya no había presentado el fallo. Le agradecí por haber reparado mi moto y seguimos comiendo. 

Cuando acabamos de comer aún faltaba hablar de lo que, a mi parecer, era el tema más difícil; pero me acobardé y tardé en tocar el tema. Victor ya se había ido rumbo a su habitación tras decir que aún tenía cosas por desempacar. Me quedé en silencio sobre el banquito por unos minutos, contemplando la oportunidad que parecía desvanecerse; pero un impulso nació de la nada en mí, una motivación que me gritaba que debía hacerlo ahora o nunca, así que sin pensarlo, me levanté y fui caminando con decisión adonde él. 

—Victor—hablé mientras entraba al cuarto cuya puerta estaba abierta. 

Milésimas de segundos antes de escuchar mi voz, una aura nostálgica emanaba del ser de Victor; con una mirada melancólica observaba el contenido dentro de un libro que sostenía en manos. Luego de oír mi voz, pareció como si todo ese ambiente hubiera regresado espantado y con apuro, adentro de Victor. Se sobresaltó y dejó el libro de lado. Me intrigó entonces de qué podría tratarse. Sentí que había interrumpido algo importante, por lo que di un paso hacia atrás al sentirme como un invasor de un momento privado. Abrí la boca vacilante y él me miró con atención.

—Hay otra cosa que también quiero confesarte, porque creo que como mi guardaespaldas debes saberlo.

—¿Qué es?— me preguntó con, lo que yo noté, una pizca de susto en su voz. 

—Primero que nada, por favor, te pido que esto tampoco se lo vaya a decir a mi papá— al oír esto, pareció contener la respiración. 

—Bueno, pues… el asalto, la causa por la que fuiste contratado aquí—que, con sinceridad, considero exagerada la contratación de un guardaespaldas solo por un asalto—, no fue un asalto. Es decir, fuiste contratado por mi padre a causa de algo que ni siquiera ocurrió. 

Vi como su cara por alguna razón se relajó. ¿no debería de ser al revés?

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó con una impasibilidad que creí antinatural dada la verdad que acababa de revelarle. 

—Todo empezó un día que salí a una fiesta.

[Flashback]

Muy pocas veces en el pasado, había salido de fiesta con personas de mi edad, pero definitivamente, nunca antes había ido a una fiesta organizada por y para la comunidad gay. Yo había sido arrastrado a ella por un grupo de personas a las que considero como simples conocidos, que son parte del club de teatro al que pertenezco; estas personas eran parte de una comunidad gay secreta de los clubes de teatro de la ciudad, conocida como el Grupo Adonis. Primero, me negué rotundamente y argumenté que no quería ser visto en un lugar, pero uno de ellos, cuyo nombre es Minami, me convenció de que podía hacer algo al respecto. 

Luego de un rato, Minami me había transformado en alguien que no reconocía en el espejo. Me había maquillado en cada uno de los rincones de mi cara, me había prestado un conjunto de ropa y también había peinado mi cabello. Cuando vi mi reflejo, me sentí fascinado con el resultado. Creo que nunca antes me había sentido tan hermoso como en ese momento. Mi cabello estaba acomodado hacia atrás con simpleza, mis labios estaban rojos como la sangre, y mis ojos, madre mía, mis ojos eran la mejor parte. En la base de los párpado, era negro, pero a medida que se alejaba la sombra hacia mi ceja y hacia abajo, se iba difuminando a rojo, un rojo brillante. El delineado no era para nada sútil, era un delineado sensual, extendido de principio a fin, a lo largo y más allá de mis ojos. La ropa que estaba usando no se quedaba atrás, en la parte de arriba usaba una crop top suelta negra con una red en la espalda; abajo, unos short de mezclilla ajustado que cerraba en mi cintura y terminaba pocos centímetros por debajo de la implantación de mi piernas; y los zapatos eran unos botines negros con olanes y un sútil tacón. La cereza del pastel, era que ahora usaba mis lentes de contacto y por lo tanto, mis gafas azules no iba a opacar el arte que se había realizado sobre mi cara. 

Como era de esperarse, cuando hubimos entrado en el recinto de la fiesta, me sentí sumamente cohibido. Veía a muchos hombres atractivos yendo de allá para acá, algunos musculosos, otros de hermosa cara, otros que no me gustaban tanto, otros más delgados. Iban desde los estilo más llamativos y poco ortodoxos, hasta los que iban vestidos con ropa casual y que no sobresalían en nada. Cada vez me sentía más ahogado entre tanta gente, pero Minami, al echarme un vistazo, fue a mi rescate. Me hizo beber 4 shots de vodka en el transcurso de varias canciones mientras alternábamos de sitio; estábamos en la pista de baile y después en los asientos de piel para tomar descansos de vez en vez. Mi cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse relajado, mis extremidades estaban flojas; ya quedaba poco del estado cohibido que me caracterizaba. Poco a poco dejaba de ser el Yuuri Katsuki que todos conocían. 

Llegué a un punto donde no requerí del grupo de mis conocidos para tener la confianza de adentrarme en la pista de baile. En medio de la oscuridad e invadido por el ambiente de las luces estrambóticas, comencé a moverme al compás del sonido que retumbaba en cada una de las células de mi cuerpo. Estaba bailando solo, pero nadie lo notó porque había muchos hombres a mi alrededor, pegábamos nuestros cuerpo sin la intención de hacerlo, pero no nos importaba. Yo sonreía auténticamente, nunca me había sentido tan libre y seguro de mí mismo como en ese momento. Entonces, un chico con antifáz se plantó enfrente mío y comenzó a bailar de forma sensual mientras me mantenía la mirada, sin apartarla por ningún segundo. No fuimos acercando más y más hasta que estuvo lo bastante cerca como para tomar mi cintura. No me resistí a su agarre, más bien, lo consentí, empezando a rodear su cuello con mis brazos. Nuestros cuerpo se movían a un mismo ritmo cuando su mano se deslizó por toda mi espalda sin perder ningún momento el contacto de piel con piel. Cuando se acabó la canción, tomó mi muñeca e hizo una sonrisa, o más bien una mueca perversa, y tiró levemente de mí. Me quería llevar a un lado y yo no opuse resistencia, porque la tensión sexual entre nosotros era exorbitante. Casi no cruzamos palabras cuando íbamos para afuera, solo le pregunté que adónde me llevaba y me dijo que a al almacén del recinto. 

Entramos a una bodega de paredes altas construidas con ladrillo. La decoración era escueta, solo habían unos cuantos muebles regados por allí, pero aún así se veía como un lugar limpio. La música se escuchaba lejana y yo sentía que estaba dentro de un trance. No me detuve a pensar si quería perder mi virginidad de esta forma, yo solo quería follar en ese momento y nada más. Entramos y él cerró la puerta detrás de él. La única iluminación de lugar era la luz de la luna que se colaba por unas ventanas pequeñas situadas en lo alto de las paredes, pero aún así era escasa para poder notar detalles.  _ “Asumo, por tu cuerpo delicado, que quieres ir abajo”, _ me susurró la otra persona en los labios, yo dije que sí. Me condujo entonces a un sillón de cuero y tras sentarnos, empezó a besarme. El olor a alcohol y perfume, me excitaba. Presionaba con insistencia su erección en mi entrepierna, como queriendo fusionarlas. A cada movimiento profundo, yo me deshacía cada vez un poco más. Me quitó la camisa y comenzó a jugar con su lengua a través de todo mi torso. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, bajaba un poco más. Cuando su mirada se encontró con el botón del short que traía puesto, lo tomó y lo quitó de su lugar, entonces me bajó el short y quedé solo en ropa interior, con una prominente erección que se ocultaba debajo de ella. Acto seguido, también retiró mi bóxer y me miró por un segundo de pies a cabeza.  _ “Lindo cuerpo”, _ dijo. Entonces se agachó y sin aviso alguno, puso su boca sobre mi pene pulsátil y comenzó a besarlo y a sorber con lentitud. Mis piernas se encogieron por instinto y llevé mis manos a su cabeza, hundiendo mis dedos en las hebras hebras negras. Ahora, ya chupaba todo mi pene, desde la base hasta la punta y a la vez, un dedo suyo se había colado a través de mi entrada anal. 

Para la mala suerte de esta persona experimentada, yo era nuevo en todo este mar de sensaciones. Era una bestia a la que no había aprendido a domar, por lo que, de un segundo a otro, un calor me invadió todo el cuerpo y me vine sin aviso mientras él seguía abajo. Rápidamente, se llevó la mano a su ojo derecho. Como si el orgasmo me hubiera dejado caer desde lo más alto hacia un triste abismo, me sentí muy mal, como un tonto y muy culpable. 

_ “¡Perdón!” _ dije mientras me incorporaba y corría a buscar el encendedor de la luz. Quería ayudarlo a limpiarse cuanto antes y redimir mi error con una sarta de disculpas. 

_ “¡No prendas la luz!” _ vociferó, pero lo hizo demasiado tarde, porque no terminó de decirlo, cuando una radiante luz blanca iluminó los rincones de la bodega. 

Él estaba estupefacto, sin el antifaz colocado y limpiando el semen de su ojo. Yo lo veía, incrédulo, porque lo había reconocido de algún lugar. 

_ “¿Katou?” _ , pregunté pasmado. 

_ “¿Yuuri?” _ , dijo él. 

Katou era un compañero que había tenido en la preparatoria y que además, había sido un dolor de cabeza para los profesores. Se daba el lujo de ser insoportable porque tenía dinero y las malas lenguas decían que su familia tenía conexiones con los yakuza. 

Al recordar esto, mi corazón dio un saltó de miedo. 

_ “Te dije que no prendieron la luz” _ dijo hablado mientras se me acercaba, aparentemente calmado, pero se veía furibundo. De reojo vi que su mano formaba un puño. 

_ “Quería ayudarte a limp-” _ recibí un golpe en la cara, a mitad de la mejilla, que me hizo caer hacia atrás.  _ “¡Espera, espera, no le contaré a nadie, te lo juro!” _ , chillé. 

_ “Oh, por supuesto que no” _ , respondió él,  _ “¡pero el que se encarga de que sea así, soy yo!”, _ dicho esto, propinó múltiples patadas a mis costillas y abdomen. Se detuvo unos segundos pues se había cansado, yo me retorcí de dolor. 

_“¡Por favor, detente, vas a matarme!, ¡no es_ _para nada justo, tú te acercaste primero a mí, yo no elegí esto!”_ , reconozco que ciertamente era una elección de palabras bastante estúpida, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió para salvar mi vida y además estaba borracho. 

Se acercó a mí y me tomó por el cabello, luego, recibí otro puñetazo en la cara, esta vez, había colisionado con mi nariz. Sangre comenzó a escaparse por sus orificios. Me soltó y yo caí como muñeca de trapo en el suelo. 

—Si se te ocurre decir una sola palabra de esto—escupió—, te juro que voy a ahorcarte con mis propias manos. 

No dudaba de que era capaz de hacerlo, por lo que, si hubiese tenido más energía, se me habrían puesto los pelos de punta. Salió de la bodega y yo me quedé allí. Yacía en el suelo, no sintiendo más que dolor, respirando con dificultad. 

Después de largos minutos, me torturé mentalmente tratando de decidir qué hacer. Caí en la conclusión de que no era viable decirle a mis conocido de la fiesta lo que me había pasado porque eso podría ponerlos en peligro, tampoco podía ir a un hospital vestido de esta forma tan poco heterosexual, porque llamarían a algún conocido y me vería en estas condiciones; además, insistirían en realizar una denuncia y para eso, necesitaba tiempo para crear una historia que fuera coherente y que no implicara contar con quién y dónde había estado en verdad. 

No me quedó más que llamar a un uber para que pasara por mí, pero, ¿qué hacía con la cuestión de la ropa?, ya era tarde por la noche, no habían tiendas de ropa abiertas y nadie a quien pudiera recurrir por la hora que era (pensé en Pichit, pero tampoco había forma en la que se fugara de casa a las doce de la noche, por lo que descarté a la única persona de confianza en la que podía pensar). No se me ocurría nada y mis nervios se veían incrementados con el paso de los minutos en espera del uber. Cuando llegó, traté de poner buena cara pero el dolor era superior a mi autocontrol, por lo que ejecuté muecas extrañas e incómodas mientras me subía al carro.  _ “¿Está usted bien?” _ , preguntó el conductor, Yo le dije que sí. 

Miré que iba vestido con ropa casual y que su complexión era delgada, y se me ocurrió el plan más aleatorio que pudo haber pasado por mi mente. 

_ “Señor, le doy todo mi dinero si usted me da la playera que lleva debajo de esa sudadera… y también sus pantalones” _

El señor se rió con ganas pero luego se dio cuenta de que yo hablaba en serio cuando saqué todos los yenes de mi cartera y los extendí ante sus ojos. Al ver que era una buena cantidad de billetes, sus ojos brillaron. 

No fue sencillo cambiarme dentro del auto, porque era pequeño y porque dolía como el infierno moverme, pero lo logré. Cuando el uber me dejó frente a los portones de mi casa, me echó un vistazo antes de arrancar, esbozó una sonrisa de lado a lado, y se fue. 

Definitivamente ése señor sí que iba a tener una buena historia que contarle a su esposa cuando llegara a casa… bueno, si es que tenía esposa, o lo que fuera. Después de todo, solo una historia muy extraña debía de serle antecedente al hecho de llegar sin pantalones y mucho dinero a casa, luego de un día de trabajo. 

[Fin del flashback]

[Yuuri]

Terminé de contar la historia a Victor, claro que omitiendo los detalles más reveladores y explícitos. Él estaba pasmado, incrédulo.

—¿Es en serio?—preguntó, atónito. 

—Sí...—admití. 

—Pero Yuuri… por lo que cuentas, si esa persona te amenazó, entonces lo que te pasó es más serio que un simple asalto. 

—Estoy convencido que no—aseguré—, después sí tuve mucho miedo, pero luego me enteré de que Katou ni siquiera vive en Japón, de que estudia Políticas Internacionales en alguna universidad de Inglaterra y de que solo viene a Japón pocas al año. Investigando más con mis antiguos compañeros del Instituto, también supe que era su costumbre andar amenazando a la gente a diestra y siniestra, pero que nunca había llegado a hacer nada de lo que tanto se jactaba. O por lo menos era lo que se sabía. 

—Aún así no deja de ser una amenaza—dijo por lo bajo. 

Victor tenía razón, pero Katou nunca había venido a por mí y no me iba a arriesgar a que lo hiciera, no iba a andar contándole al mundo lo que había ocurrido esa noche. Todo eso había pasado hace cuatro meses, y mi vida seguía con tranquilidad, sin rastro de mi psicopata y homosexual de clóset, ex compañero del Instituto.

—Pero—dije audazmente—, si yo te llegara a convencer de que ya estoy fuera de peligro, que en verdad lo estoy, ¿no pensarías que tu trabajo aquí, no es más que innecesario?

Victor puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

—Sin embargo, Yuuri, innecesario o no, ya estoy contratado para realizar este trabajo, y cuando tengo una obligación, me gusta realizarla correctamente.

—Bueno—dije asombrado por su respuesta, creí que se molestaría—, tampoco es que te esté diciendo que renuncies o algo, pero creí necesario que supieras la realidad detrás de tu contratación. 

—Gracias por confiarme esto—dijo luego—, es verdaderamente útil que lo digas. 

No entendí muy bien la intención detrás de estas palabras, pero no indagué y poco a poco, lo fui olvidando.

****

Disclaimer: no sigan el ejemplo de Yuuri. Cojan en condiciones limpias, seguras y bajo sus condiciones. Nunca con un desconocido que conocieron en una peda, no sean p*dejos. 

Chao, bai y besos. 

  
  
  



	10. La vida en la manisón

[Viktor]

Llevaba casi una semana siendo el guardaespaldas de Yuuri, el día de hoy era jueves. La vida dentro de la mansión era tranquila, solo estábamos Yuuri y yo. No había necesidad de tener que preparar alguna salida, pues Yuuri no estaba con ánimos de pasear por ahí. Eso me daba mucho tiempo libre para hacer ejercicio y mantenerme en forma. Era un lugar muy grande, había un mundo de posibilidades cuando se trataba de hacer algún tipo de actividad física. Mi cuarto tenía un gran balón y los espacios de área verde eran enormes.

En estos días, Yuuri estuvo decaído y prefería hablar poco, pero creo que supo ahogar muy bien sus tristezas en toneladas de trabajo escolar y libros que lo vi leer compulsivamente desde el lunes. Llegaba de la escuela y dormía por un rato hasta que era hora de comer. Masticaba con desgano y movía de aquí allá la comida del plato, pensativo. 

Apenas y tenía oportunidad cruzar palabras con él, así que aún no me animaba a preguntarle cómo le había ido con el reencuentro con Adrian en la universidad. Podía asumir, juzgando su actitud de estos días, que no había nada bueno por contar. 

El lunes y martes luego de haber salido de la Facultad, Yuuri fue a la biblioteca pública, que estaba a unas cuadras de su facultad. Allí se encontró el martes con un amigo suyo, un muchacho extranjero, moreno y muy sonriente. 

Pasé por un mal sentimiento cuando pude ver con mis propios ojos por primera vez, el lugar por el que Yuuri pasaba caminando para llegar a la biblioteca. Era el mismo parque que se veía de fondo en las fotografías que la persona desconocida había tomado de Yuuri. 

Estuve atento todo el tiempo en mi vigilancia, pero al sentir la tensión de darme cuenta de que esa persona desconocida había estado días anteriores en ese lugar, lo estuve todavía más, como si un sexto sentido se hubiera activado. Incluso podía ser que la persona estuviera presente frente a mis narices mientras yo hacía mi trabajo, eso me daba una mala sensación en la barriga. 

Miraba a cada uno de los individuos repartidos por la extensión del parque, pero ninguno me parecía especialmente sospechoso. A los ojos de cualquiera, eran personas normales viviendo su día diario. 

Al siguiente día que Yuuri volvió a pasar por ahí, es decir, el martes, miré a todas las personas presentes, pero no había ninguna que fuera la misma del día de ayer, según las imágenes de mi memoria. ¿Sería que la persona misteriosa pudo haber prevenido que alguien podría estarlo buscando en este lugar luego de la entrega de la carta?

El miércoles y hoy, jueves, Yuuri ya no fue a la la biblioteca, así que el trabajo en estos días fue menos tenso. Mi trabajo se redujo a seguirlo de lejos desde su salida de la facultad hasta el auto estacionado afuera. 

Por las mañanas de todos estos días, cuando la mansión estaba sola, con Yuuri en la Universidad y luego de que Yoko hacía el aseo, yo podía realizar el otro trabajo que el Señor Toshiya me había encomendado. Cuando daban las 10 en punto, podía bajar al sótano libremente a buscar alguna prueba o pista dentro de las cajas con las pertenencias de la Sra. Katsuki.

Hasta el día de hoy no encontraba nada delatorio, pero por lo menos ahora conocía mejor a la difunta esposa de mi jefe. El señor Katsuki me había comentado previamente que Hiroko se dedicaba a escribir desde antes de casarse con él, pero que esos escritos no había llegado a ninguna parte. Era cierto, había dos cajas con hojas cuya redacción había sido realizada por una máquina de escribir, todo estaba arrumbado en una caja, siendo cubierto por una fina capa de polvo. También me había dicho que después de dar a luz a su hijo, ella había escrito varios libros bajo un seudónimo y estos había sido publicados formalmente. También pude constatar esto, había varias copias de cada obra que ella había hecho y estaban los borradores en hojas amarillentas. El seudónimo que la mujer había usado era “Aiko Cho” y sus libros eran novelas de romance. Tal vez podría haber una pista en estos libros, pero decidí que su lectura la iba a dejar para después debido a otros hallazgos más importantes que realicé. 

En primer lugar, había encontrado álbumes de fotos exclusivamente sobre ella. En una foto, ella era una mujer joven y de sonrisa radiante que estaba parada con rectitud bajo los cerezos de primavera. En otra, ella estaba posando frente a la Torre Eiffel. Así habían múltiples fotos de ella en distintos lugares del mundo. Pero su glamurosa vida no era lo único que estaba en las fotos, también había fotos que retrataban la vida urbana en Japón, esto quedaba representado en paisajes frescos y minimalistas de la ciudad de Tokio y por lo que pude notar, de otros lugares dentro de Japón. Mi intuición me dijo que esto podría ser una pista significativa. Había muchos lugares donde no sabía exactamente dónde pudieron haber sido tomadas, sin embargo, la fecha era también muy importante. Por suerte, al reverso de las fotos estaba grabado el año en que habían sido tomadas. Varias fotos coincidían con aquellos años en los que ella estuvo viviendo sola antes de embarazarse. Aún no sabía de qué forma podrían ayudarme, pero sabía que este detalle no debía pasarlo por alto. 

Lo más relevante hallado, eran varios diarios que estaban ordenados por fechas, desde el año 1999 hasta el año 2008. No había duda en mí de que debía leerlos a detalle. Pero cuando les di una hojeada rápida, me topé con un detalle espantoso. Habían rastros hojas que habían sido arrancadas en varios de ellos. 

¿Por qué alguien iba a arrancar hojas de un diario, de manera tan constante? 

No es que culpara a Hiroko Katsuki de lo que se le acusaba, pero esto me parecía muy sospechoso. 

Los diarios estaban en japonés, pero por fortuna yo había aprendido japonés de niño y en la adultez, los conocimientos de ese idioma se habían consolidado gracias a que tuve un buen maestro por un par de años.  _ Un maestro y algo más _ . 

La escritura de Hiroko era diminuta, lo que hacía que cada hoja de esos diarios estuvieran cargadas de información en exceso, tanto que mareaba el solo verlos por un segundo. 

Por un momento me pregunté si valía la pena leer todo aquéllo, ya que hojas habían sido sustraídas de su raíz. Si todo este asunto era cierto, lo más probable era que las hojas que le habían quitado a los cuadernos contenían información ominosa. 

Los mantuve de lado y separé del resto de las cosas, como si fueran algo valioso que no quería perder de mi vista. Analizar lo que quedaba en ellos, con huecos de información en distintas partes, me iba a mantener ocupado por mucho tiempo. 

No descartaba la posibilidad de que todas las acusaciones del extraño fueran falsas. Si era así, no había razones para seguir investigando de esta forma tan furtiva y tampoco habría razones para seguir manteniendo esto en secreto, así que si todo esto resultaba ser una mentira, definitivamente debíamos decirle a Yuuri la verdad tras mi contratación y el verdadero peligro que corría. 

Pero eso solo lo íbamos a saber cuando tomara esa muestra de ADN. 

En cuanto a ese asunto, ya había recibido instrucciones. El mensaje era bastante claro: 

_ “Mañana llegará un sobre a la mansión, para ti. Allí está el material y las instrucciones que debes de seguir. Sé muy cuidadoso, Victor. Yuuri no debe de enterarse” _

Este plan avanzaba sin detenerse. No teníamos tanto tiempo, pues se acercaba el día en que esa persona supuestamente se iba acercar a Yuuri para decirle la verdad. 

Definitivamente esta situación ponía a prueba a mis nervios. 

[Yuuri]

_ Alguien me rodeaba con sus brazos, cuando me giré para mirarlo, mi corazón se llenó de un calor indescriptible. Adrian me miraba con cariño y mis ojos se conectaban con los suyos. “Eres encantador”, dijo. Me volteé y lo abracé, aferrándome a él con fuerza. Pero de un momento a otro, mis brazos estaban vacíos. No quedaba rastro de la persona que hace unos segundos sostenía.  _

_ Ahora quedaba una voz gritando con odio: “Te odio, te odiaré por siempre”.  _

_ Él había desaparecido y en cambio, había sido reemplazado por una bruma negra en la que yo estaba tratando de avanzar, pero mis pasos eran pesados, como cuando tratas de andar por el mar.  _

_ “¡Adrian, dónde estás!” grité y empecé a llorar. La bruma me envolvió y sentí dolores lancinantes en todas mis extremidades. Cerré los ojos con fuerza en un inútil intento por soportar el dolor.  _

_ Cuando los abrí, ya no estaba la bruma. Sentía mi pecho frío. Estaba en medio de un campo sentado, una luz del sol llenaba todo el espacio. Miré a mi derecha y Victor estaba allí. Me saludó con la mano cuando nos miramos mutuamente.  _

_ “Deja de llorar”, murmuró en un voz muy suave.  _

_ ¿Estaba llorando? _

_ Toqué mis mejillas. Estaban mojadas.  _

_ No me di cuenta cuando él se puso frente a mí y me tomó por los hombros. Me estaba abrazando y mi cabeza estaba hundida en su pecho. Me sentía en un lugar familiar como no lo hacía desde hace mucho tiempo. Levanté mi cabeza y el cabello que me caía en el rostro, él lo apartó con su mano.  _

_ “¿Me dejas protegerte?”, susurró.  _

_ Hicimos contacto visual y empezamos a acercar nuestros rostros cada vez más. Mis ojos estaban clavados en sus rosados labios. _

_ Cada vez má cerca, hasta que nuestras narices se rozaron.  _

Abrí los ojos. Estaba sudando y mi corazón latía con premura. Me incorporé rápidamente y miré al reloj del buró. Eran las 5:30. Quedaba media hora para que sonara mi despertador. 

La imagen llegó como avalancha a mi mente. Mis labios habían hecho contacto con los de Victor por un segundo y luego mis ojos se habían abierto. 

Había besado a mi guardaespaldas en un sueño. 

Culpa. Incomodidad. 

Estos fueron los sentimientos que de repente sentí. 

¿por qué mi inconsciente había generado esa situación?, ¿por qué demonio había sido tan disfrutable y placentero?, ¿por qué mi corazón seguía latiendo como loco y porqué me sonrojaba por tan solo pensarlo? 

Ya estaba muy alterado y no valía la pena tratar de dormirme de nuevo. Me levanté molesto y fui a la cocina a tomar agua. Cada paso que daba era un gran esfuerzo ya que mi cuerpo aún estaba cansado y mi mente se encontraba muy confundida. Estaba mentalmente perturbado, tratando de convencerme de que ese sueño no significaba nada. Pero sus rosados labios seguían apareciéndose en mi imaginación y no me dejaban pensar con claridad. 

Mientras más me acercaba a la cocina, noté que la luz del interior estaba encendida. Escuchaba movimiento de trastes y pasos. 

Entré y Victor estaba allí.

La imagen que me golpeó de repente, me dejó congelado. 

Estaba Victor, con una toalla blanca acomodada en la cadera y solo eso. Su cuerpo desnudo servía con parsimonia café en una taza. Tarareaba un canción con mucho ánimo. Podía fácilmente apreciar sus glúteos y su espalda. 

No era que yo quisiera mirar aquello intencionalmente, pero era imposible no quedarse embelesado apreciando ese cuerpo tan bien formado y con siluetas tan sensuales. Este era el tipo de cuerpo que me encantaba en un hombre. 

Por esa razón, no pude evitar sonreír pícaramente. Pero cuando él se giró, reprimí esa sonrisa y me puse serio. Mi corazón latía como loco y se apachurro cuando Victor me miró con esos ojos azules. 

—¡Buen día!, despertaste antes— dijo, como si no le importara que yo estuviera frente a su cuerpo desnudo. 

Si supiera lo que ocurría en mi mente, seguro que salía corriendo a ponerse un pantalón. 

—Hmm—asentí y me metí a la cocina, tratando con todas mis fuerza no voltearlo a ver ni por un segundo. 

Fingí que rebuscaba algo en la repisa de los vasos, pero en realidad estaba concentrado, tratando de controlarme y no hacer nada extraño. Mi corazón era un tarado cuando se trataba de ser discreto y ahora lo maldecía. Esperaba que Victor no notara el sonrojo de mis orejas. 

Primero soñaba que lo besaba y ahora, al parecer, su cuerpo me había gustado. Debía de estarme volviendo loco. Estaba focalizando mis preferencias sexuales en la persona equivocada. 

¿Por qué, de todas las personas en el mundo, tenía que ser él?

Debía olvidar a ese sueño tan idiota, pero, ¿y esto?, no podía negar que su cuerpo era de esos que solo hay en las estatuas griegas. No se trataba de un sueño, sino de una realidad objetiva. 

Si lo pensaba bien, a nadie le hacía daño que yo apreciara un buen cuerpo a pesar de que hace días me habían roto el corazón, ¿cierto?

Entonces, por esto, con culpa pero lujuria en mi ser, dirigí una mirada furtiva hacia él mientras no se daba cuenta. 

[Victor]

La mañana del viernes había llegado a la mansión un sobre para mí. 

Cuando estuve en mi habitación, lo abrí y saqué una hoja donde había un breve mensaje que leí con cuidado. Cuando hube terminado de leer alcé las cejas y no pude evitar soltar un resoplido.

Era un plan inteligente, en realidad, no creía que hubiera otra forma de poder lograr lo que Toshiya deseaba si no con este plan. 

—Así que es esto lo que debo hacer—susurré con diversión. 

El día transcurrió como todos los anteriores, con la misma rutina. Yuuri estaba de nuevo metido en la biblioteca desde hacer horas. Ya eran las 11 de la noche y el muchacho parecía no cansarse o querer tomar un descanso. Había escuchado de personas que se vuelven super productivas cuando les rompen el corazón, pero creo que esto era muy exagerado.

Como el Señor Toshiya me lo había pedido, fui a la cocina y serví dos vasos con jugo de arándano que había en el refrigerador. 

_ “Primero lo harás dormir. Disuelve la pastilla en un vaso con alguna bebida de sabor, que no esté caliente” _

Saqué la pequeñas tableta de mi bolsillo y la alcé con mis dedos pulgar e índice. ¿Qué era esto, clonazepam?

La dejé caer en el vaso que próximamente le iba ofrecer a Yuuri. Esperé por unos minutos hasta que esta desapareció al mezclarse con el líquido. 

Llegué a la biblioteca y pegué un profundo suspiro antes de entrar. 

—Yuuri—dije en voz baja para no asustarlo—Llevas horas aplastado a esa silla.

Yuuri me miró de reojo pero no dijo nada. Tenía la mirada clavada en un grueso libro que estaba posado en el escritorio. A decir verdad, parecía un zombie. Estaba todo ojeroso y su seriedad parecía la de un cadáver. 

—Toma un descanso— le hablé con ternura, como si fuera su madre. Luego alcé el vaso, invitándolo a tomarlo. 

Él me dirigió una mirada, pensó por varios segundos sin hablar aún y asintió mecánicamente. Se estiró en su asiento, alzando los brazos al techo y soltó un quejido. 

—Trae ese vaso para acá—pidió después y relajó su expresión. Se quitó los lentes y talló sus ojos. 

Bien, el plan iba por un camino correcto. La sonrisa que se dibujó en mi rostro era natural. No era solo por la satisfacción de que había empezado bien, sino también porque Yuuri ya parecía más tranquilo en mi presencia. 

Miré a los altos estantes que llenaban toda la extensión de las cuatro paredes de la biblioteca. Estaban llenos de libros, desde los tamaños más pequeños hasta los más grandes. Era una vasta colección de libros a decir verdad. Era la biblioteca personal menos modesta que había visto en mi vida. 

—Hay demasiado libros aquí, un día de estos vendré a tomar alguno prestado—dije con confianza. 

—Cuando gustes, a la derecha hay libros en japonés y a la izquierda, en inglés. Creo que no es problema para ti elegir alguno de cualquier lugar—dijo Yuuri haciendo un ademán con sus manos hacia un lado y hacia otro. 

Agradecí su amabilidad. 

—Victor, ¿cómo aprendiste a hablar japonés?—preguntó con curiosidad. 

En ese momento, vi en cámara lenta como Yuuri se llevaba el vaso de cristal hacia la boca y le daba el primer trago al jugo. Su manzana de Adán había subido con rapidez en su garganta. Dentro de mi mente, celebré este acto. 

—Ah—dije, desviando la mirada de su cuello—, fui a una escuela multilingüe en mi niñez. 

—¿Tan pequeño aprendiste el japonés que ahora sabes?—preguntó sorprendido. 

—Eh, no. En Rusia tenía un amigo que era lingüista y él me enseñó mucho de lo que ahora sé; también me ayudó en gran parte haber trabajado para tu padre. 

Yuuri se quedó pensando algo en silencio y luego dijo: 

—Trabajas con mi papá desde hace varios años, ¿no extrañas Rusia y a tu familia?

Empecé a toser. El jugo se había ido por mis vías respiratorias en vez del lugar correcto. Esa pregunta me había tomado desprevenido. 

¿Qué tan malo sería si le era sincero y le decía que no extrañaba a mi familia?

—No hablo con mi familia desde hace mucho tiempo—admití. 

—¿Por qué?—puse los ojos en blanco y me quedé en silencio. El pareció entenderme—. Perdón por ser tan indiscreto, tal vez es algo que no quieres contar. 

—No hay problema—le sonreí levemente. 

Miré con insistencia de nuevo el vaso que sostenía en sus manos. Mientras más pronto se acabara ese jugo, menos preguntas iba a tener la oportunidad de hacerme. 

—¿No tienes amigos en Rusia o alguien a quien extrañes, entonces?—agregó luego, cuidadosamente. 

—Algunas personas sí.

Pensé primero en mi amiga Mila, que había sido como una hermana y con la que aún hablaba de vez en cuando. Luego, en Yuri Plisetski, un jovencito y estudiante encantador. 

—¿Cómo fue que elegiste ser guardaespaldas?, ¿hay una interesante historia detrás de eso?

Dio otro trago al jugo. 

Sí había una buena historia detrás de ese hecho. Quizás en otro momento estuviera más dispuesto a contarla. Que el Señor Katsuki me contrata, tenía mucho que ver con mi decadente vida en Rusia y con todo el tormento que tuve que atravesar por mucho tiempo. Ni yo tenía ganas de contarlo ni era un buen momento, lo importante ahora era asegurarme de que se tomara todo el jugo y que se fuera a dormir. 

—Son muchas preguntas de mi pasado, ¿no lo crees?—dije esto y solté una risa breve—Hay que equilibrar este asunto, me toca preguntar. ¿Cómo te fue esta semana en tu reencuentro con Adrian?

Su semblante se ensombreció de súbito. 

—Él no quiso hablarme en ningún momento—habló con tristeza—. No entiendo, él me contó que ya había salido con otros chicos con anterioridad, nunca lo descubrieron. ¿Por qué conmigo tuvo que ser así?

Como yo los había descubierto, sentí que debía disculparme de nuevo. 

—Perdón. 

—¡No lo digo por ti o para que te sientas culpable!, es más como...—se apresuró a decir y luego pensó —como un castigo del cielo, ja. Pero está bien, así fueron las cosas y ya no puedo cambiar nada—agregó con resignación. 

Dio otro trago y el vaso ya tenía menos de la mitad de su contenido. 

—Encontrarás a alguien mejor—lo animé, dando una palmada suave en su hombro. 

Volteó a ver a mi mano contactando con su hombro y retrocedió con rapidez. Su cara se puso muy roja. ¿Eran los sonrojos un efecto del somnífero?

—Sí, aunque por ahora no quiero pensar en hombres—al decir esto, su voz sonó extraña. Como si estuviera hiperventilando. 

Caminó hacia el otro lado de la biblioteca y me dio la espalda. 

—Tengo muchos planes universitarios que quiero completar, como para dejar que un hombre se entrometa en ellos—declaró en un tono de voz tajante. 

Para tener 19 años, era un muchacho con mucha madurez. No se había aferrado al dolor y la desilusión y en cambio, concentraba su energía en cosas más importantes como su educación. No podía evitar sentirse dolido, pero aún así seguía avanzando con su vida. Admirable para un crío de 19. 

—¡Que así sea!—dijo esto más fuerte, hablándose a sí mismo, animándose por sus propias palabras. Se tomó todo el contenido que quedaba en el vaso de un tirón. 

Si tuviéramos más confianza entre nosotros, le habría aplaudido este acto. 

—Victor—dijo después—, ¿tú sales con alguien?, es decir, si es así, ¿a esa persona le parece que estés aquí en Japón, trabajando para mi padre por tiempo tan prolongado?

—No tengo pareja—respondí rápidamente. 

—¿Dejaste a alguien importante en Rusia?— ya estaba un poco agobiado de ser atacado con sus preguntas. Él no tenía malas intenciones, pero de todas formas, los temas sobre los que quería saber eran cosas complejas y algo difíciles de explicar. 

Si se refería a alguien importante en sentido romántico, sí. Alguien importante se había quedado en Rusia. 

—Tu mirada lo dice todo, te pusiste serio de repente—dijo con picardía—. Las mujeres rusas tienen la fama de ser muy hermosas, ¿ella lo es? 

No supe qué contestar. Me quedé en blanco. ¿Ella? claro que sí, Yuuri. 

—No solo las mujeres rusas son hermosas, también los hombres— dije, queriendo sugerir algo. 

Yuuri se quedó un momento procesando esa información y yo esperando que la interpretara de manera correcta. Ya esperaba su reacción en unos segundos. 

—¿Te refieres a ti?

¿Qué? ¿él pensaba que me había dicho hermoso a mí mismo? 

—Eres muy guapo—al parecer Yuui había dicho esto sin pensar, porque luego de que su boca había pronunciado estas palabras, abrió los ojos como platos y rápido se apresuró a corregirse—o sea, no eres mi tipo de hombre, pero puedo aceptar que eres apuesto. ¿A eso te referías con que hay hombres guapos en Rusia?

—¡Jajajajaja!

Tras haberme soltado a reír, lo miré y estaba más rojo que antes. Era un niño adorable. 

—Sí, me refería a mí—concluí luego de terminar de reír. 

—Tengo mucho sueño—dijo después, nervioso. Probablemente era en parte porque se sentía avergonzado—, creo que llegó la hora de dormir. 

Después de un buen rato de que Yuuri se había ido a acostar, entré a su cuarto de manera furtiva y me puse de rodillas a las faldas de su cama. Estaba tan cerca de él que lo escuchaba respirar serenamente. Su pecho se elevaba con ligereza. 

_ “Luego de un hora de haberse dormido, vas a ir a donde está él. Desmonta el sistema de transporte y saca el hisopo contenido en el interior. Con mucho cuidado, frota el hisopo en la parte interna de sus mejillas en un movimiento circular. Hecho esto, lo pones de devuelta en el sistema de transporte y habrás terminado” _

Seguí las instrucciones que me había dado su padre. Con mi mano izquierda abrí su boca y con la derecha sostuve el hisopo para realizar la maniobra. Fue muy rápido hacerlo. Tal vez había pasado un minuto cuando ya estaba metiendo el hisopo de nuevo a su transpostador. 

Miré a Yuuri dormir por un momento antes de tomar la decisión de salir de allí. Pero me permití violar un poco más su privacidad cuando vi que algo se asomaba por debajo de la cama. Era una pila de libros. Tomé el primero y lo hojeé.

Ahogué una carcajada cuando vi el interior

Era un manga, manga de temática gay. 

En la página en la que me había detenido, habían dos hombres teniendo sexo. Me intrigó saber cómo eran retratadas las relaciones sexuales en este tipo de historias, así que empecé a ver hoja tras hoja. 

Se alejaba un poco de lo que el sexo entre hombres eran en verdad. Es decir, ¿por qué ese sujeto metía su enorme pene en el otro, así sin más, y el pasivo empezaba a gemir descontroladamente?. En la vida real, eso parecía poco disfrutable y más bien una tortura. 

Ay Yuuri, si supieras la experiencia que tengo en ese asunto, probablemente vendrías corriendo a mí con un montón de preguntas. 

Acaricié su negro cabello. La suavidad del mismo era muy agradable al tacto. No entendía porque este muchacho me provocaba una gran ternura. 

Me levanté y salí de su habitación, triunfal. Dentro de unos minutos, redactaría un mensaje de texto para el señor Katsuki, anunciándole que el trabajo estaba hecho.

  
  
  
  
  



	11. La noche del vodka

¡Hola! les pido una disculpa por haberme demorado tanto con este capítulo. La razón de esto es que entré en un desafío de one-shots de YOI y me dediqué a escribirlo y luego tuve muchas cosas que hacer pues estoy terminando mi año escolar en línea. El one-shot se encuentra en mi perfil, por si gustan pasar a leerlo :), se llama “Cuando las palabras sobran”. 

Por otra parte, debo decir que tenía un montón de ganas de escribir este capítulo. Es muy divertido y salseante. La canción que me imaginé que suena de fondo en la última escena mientras bailan (ya sabrán de qué hablo), es Let it happen de Tame Impala. 

Sin más que decir, pasen a leer. 

~~~~~

Yuuri Katsuki durmió como nunca antes aquella noche. Despertó el sábado siguiente sintiéndose tan satisfecho con esas horas de descanso, que le costó levantarse de la cama por lo agradable que se sentía estar envuelto en las cálidas sábanas de su cama. 

Yuuri creía que sería uno de esos sábados habituales; estar metido en la biblioteca hasta el anochecer y luego, ver películas hasta que se hiciera día de nuevo. Pero en algún punto del día, recibió un mensaje de su amigo Pichit que modificó esos planes que ya tenía:

_ “Espérame en tu casa después de las 6” _ leyó en el breve mensaje. 

Dada la hora, El tailandés llegó con una sonrisa brillante a la Residencia de los Katsuki. El ambiente era tan neutro y apacible adentro de ese lugar, que la actitud que el moreno se cargaba, llegó a arrasar con el silencio que imperaba adentro de la mansión. Aquel joven era, sin duda alguna, un sol andante. 

—¡Yuuri, hoy vamos a divertirnos en grande!—anunció alzando la voz. 

Mientras caminaban hacia la habitación del japonés, intercambiaban algunas palabras y se reían de vez en cuando. 

En el umbral superior de la escalera, se toparon con la figura de Victor Nikiforov. Yuuri ya le había informado previamente a su guardaespaldas que tendría una vista aquel día, por lo que Victor no se sorprendió cuando vio al individuo que acompañaba a Yuuri. 

—¿Este es el famosísimo Victor?—se adelantó a preguntar Pichit, haciendo un ademán con su cabeza en dirección a Victor.

Yuuri se quedó como piedra por lo directo que había sido su amigo con sus palabras. Acababa de dejar en evidencia que Yuuri se la pasaba contándole cosas sobre Victor a Pichit. Toda la semana había estado repitiéndole a Pichit lo bien que Victor lo había tratado cuando ocurrió el problema con Adrian, y tampoco pudo evitar hacer constante alusión a que era un hombre sumamente apuesto. 

Victor por su parte había esbozado una sonrisa divertida al escuchar la pregunta de Pichit. 

—Supongo que lo soy—le contestó, alzando los hombros. 

—¡Un gusto conocerlo!—tomó su mano en un saludo que pretendía ser formal pero que sin embargo, no lo fue para nada—Yo soy Pichit Chulanont, el mejor amigo de Yuuri. Quiero decirte que haces un buen trabajo cuidado de mi Yuuri y quiero que sepas que no soy ninguna amenaza para él. Hemos sido amigos desde hace años y…

—Pichit—interrumpió Yuuri. El sonrojo se asomaba por sus orejas. 

Su amigo era muy hablador y muy enérgico y muy… muy Pichit. Su energía había descolocado a Victor por un momento. 

—Te creo—contestó Victor a Pichit, soltando una risa leve—. Supongo que yo no necesito presentación; no sé qué tanto te haya contado Yuuri sobre mí. 

Terminando de decir esto, le dirigió una mirada fugaz a Yuuri. 

—Solo lo necesario—habló Yuuri con falsa cordialidad que encubría su nerviosismo, antes de que su amigo pudiera decir cualquier cosa—. Estaremos en mi habitación, por si necesitas algo—continuó a la vez que daba un paso al frente. Victor asintió y luego cada uno siguió con su camino.

Llegaron a la habitación del japonés y Pichit entró con tanta confianza, como si estuviera en su propia casa, corriendo para luego dejarse caer sobre la cama de Yuuri, apoyando sus muñecas por debajo de su cuello. 

—Hoy, amigo mío, vamos a divertirnos en grande—comenzó a hablar el moreno—, beberemos hasta que olvidemos a hombres americanos estúpidos. 

Le vino a Yuuri una imagen de uno de esos clubes nocturnos o bares a los que no solía frecuentar mucho. Existía una natural aversión dentro de él hacia ese tipo de lugares desde que había ocurrido “el asalto”. 

—No me apetece salir—respondió con desgano. 

Yuuri ya estaba pensando en otros planes para proponerle a su amigo, pero Pichit habló antes. 

—¿Quién dijo algo de tener que salir?—se incorporó sobre la cama y abrió la mochila que traía cargando desde hace rato. En ella habían tres botellas de vodka. 

La mostró de manera que parecía estar enseñando un gran y valioso tesoro. Yuuri abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo y exclamó:

—¡Pichit!

El tailandés saltó de la cama como resorte y procedió a quitarse la sudadera que traía puesta. De manera teatral y exagerada, también se retiró la playera. 

—¡Hoy, Yuuri, hay fiesta en la piscina!

~~~~~~

Victor estaba en el balcón de su habitación mientras alzaba unas pesas con ambas manos. Contenía la respiración y de vez en cuando soltaba un bufido debido al esfuerzo que estaba realizando. Desde su posición podía observar a los árboles que se encontraban más allá en el gran jardín, y también a la piscina del patio trasero de la mansión, donde ahora estaban Yuuri y Pichit, riendo sonoramente luego de que el tailandés se hubiera ido corriendo a darse un chapuzón dentro del agua. Ahora jugaban, tratando de hundirse el uno con el otro. 

Victor no pudo evitar sonreír al presenciar esa escena. En verdad parecía que fueran hermanos. Era muy interesante ver a Yuuri interactuando de esta forma con alguien. Nunca lo había visto riendo así ni divirtiéndose auténticamente. 

Otra cosa que observó con atención, era una botella de cristal con un líquido transparente sobre la mesita que estaba a unos metros de la piscina. No se entretuvo mucho tiempo pensando en qué diablos era ese líquido, simplemente bajó las pesas al suelo y fue a donde los muchachos se encontraban. 

—Hola—les llamó cuando hubo llegado adonde ellos. Fue directamente a tomar la botella que antes había captado su atención y la observó—¿esto es lo que creo que es?

—Yep—dijo Pichit antes de sumergirse al agua y luego salir de nuevo—tú conoces muy bien qué es eso. Eres ruso. 

—Vodka—aseveró. 

Yuuri se hizo de oídos sordos a las palabras de Victor y se quedó callado. Siguió nadando como si nada. De todos modos Victor no podía prohibirle tomar alcohol, ya eran mayores de edad tanto él como Pichit. 

— No creo que sea una buena idea que naden mientras toman alcohol —sugirió con desconfianza. 

—¿ Quién es usted? ¿el papá de Yuuri?  —gritó el tailandés, señalando a al ruso.

— ¡Pichit…! —interrumpió Yuuri, avergonzado. Luego, se volvió hacia Victor y dijo:— perdónalo, ya está ebrio. 

—¿ Ebrio? ¡para nada! ¡este es mi modo normal! —admitió el tailandés con un deje de orgullo, poniendo sus manos en su cintura. 

Victor no pudo hacer más que echarse a reír debido a lo chistoso y espontáneo que le parecía el amigo de Yuuri, lo desvergonzado que era y como es que Yuuri sufría la vergüenza por ambos. 

— No te quieres unir? — preguntó Pichit después. 

La tensión cruzó por el rostro de Yuuri. Victor hizo un ademán negativo con sus manos. 

—Eso sería muy inapropiado. 

Pichit frunció el ceño y caminó hasta la orilla de la piscina, dando graciosas zancadas a través del agua. Se paró justo en frente de Victor y este lo miró con extrañeza. Con su mano, el tailandés realizó un manotazo en el agua con dirección a Victor. La cantidad de agua movilizada era considerable; toda esa agua fue a para a los piel del ruso. Sus tenis terminaron empapados. Nikiforov dirigió la mirada hacia abajo, incrédulo. De lejos se escuchó a Yuuri suprimiendo una exclamación con su mano. Victor, en lugar de lucir molesto por la obviamente infantil actitud del tailandés, le observó con una gran interrogante en todo el rostro. 

—¡Vamos, ruso, así nos puedes cuidar mejor!—gritó con ánimo. 

Victor echó un vistazo a sus pies, luego a Pichit, luego a Yuuri. Soltó un suspiro y aceptó quedarse a regañadientes. No fue necesario ir a cambiarse de ropa; traía un short ligero perfecto para la ocasión, sólo era necesario que se quitara la playera para poder entrar a la piscina. 

Desde que Victor había aceptado quedarse, Yuuri se cohibió repentinamente y se quedó como estatua en una esquina de la alberca, observando con cuidado a los movimientos que Victor realizaba. Parpadeó intencionadamente y desvió la mirada cuando este se retiró la camisa y dejó su torso desnudo al descubierto. 

Victor estaba quitándose los tenis cuando Pichit salió de la alberca y fue a tomar la botella de vodka. Tomó un pequeño vaso de cristal y vertió alcohol dentro de él, luego se lo pasó a Victor. 

—Bueno, bebe—dijo no como una petición, sino como una orden. 

—¡No!—respondió inmediatamente. 

—Es un requisito para entrar a la piscina, ¿verdad, Yuuri?—preguntó con picardía a su amigo. 

—En realidad—contestó Yuuri— si te quieres negar-

—¡Calla Katsuki, no seas aguafiestas!—le interrumpió. Pichit lo miró insistente y sacudió al pequeño vaso con vodka. 

Victor se le quedó viendo al líquido que le ofrecían. Era tentador como el infierno. No iba hacerle daño aceptar un poco, ¿verdad?, además, tenía una resistencia con el alcohol muy buena. Siempre que no se excediera iba a estar lo suficientemente cuerdo como para cuidar a los dos jóvenes. Era un adulto responsable, él sabría cuando parar si es que le daban ganas de tomar un poco más de ese delicioso vodka.

—Está bien—tomó el vasito y tomó todo en contenido de un tiro. 

Pichit Chulanont sonrió con satisfacción. 

~~~~~

Pichit había retado a Victor a una competencia de nado y había nombrado a Yuuri el jurado de dicha competición. El reto consistía en dar cuatro vueltas a la piscina y el que terminara primero, ganaba. El ganador obligaría al perdedor a hacer lo que él quisiera. Victor aceptó, pues no se le pasó por la mente que Pichit fuera a pedir algo malicioso si es que ganaba; además se sentía confiado de poder ganarle al tailandés. 

Yuuri miró como empezaron a toda velocidad dentro del agua. Victor era muy fuerte, eso le ayudaba a poder vencer más fácilmente la fuerza del agua; pero por otra parte, Pichit era pequeño y se movía con rapidez. Iban bastante justos completada la primera vuelta. Yuuri se acercó más a la orilla, muy emocionado pues no había nadie que se le adelantara al otro. La fascinación hizo que sin darse cuenta, se balanceara hacia delante, estando acuclillado al borde de la superficie. En un segundo, Victor había logrado sobrepasar al tailandés por el tamaño de una cabeza, cosa que hizo a Yuuri volverse loco. Ya estaban en la última vuelta y ahora Victor llevaba medio cuerpo de ventaja. Yuuri se llevó ambas manos a las mejillas, pero entonces, el japonés movió su cuerpo más hacia adelante y terminó perdiendo el equilibrio. 

“¡Mierda!” fue lo que pudo gritar antes de zambullirse dentro del agua de manera violenta. 

Victor, que era el guardaespaldas de Yuuri antes que cualquier cosa, no dejó pasar desapercibido este pequeño incidente. Abandonó la competición de súbito cuando vio a Yuuri sumergido en el agua y nadó con velocidad hasta donde estaba el japonés emergiendo del agua. 

—¡Yuuri!—llamó Victor, alzando la voz. 

El aludido tosía y se tallaba los ojos. Victor lo tomó por los hombros y lo miró fijamente. 

—¿Estás bien?—el ruso pasó una mano por la frente de Yuuri, removiendo de su cara aquellos cabellos que le nublaban la vista. 

Yuuri reaccionó a esto y pegó un sobresalto. Pronto, toda su cara estaba roja. Le mantuvo a Victor la mirada por unos segundos, nervioso. 

—Lo estoy—respondió, apartándose rápido de él—¿entonces quién ganó?—dijo dirigiéndose a su amigo, que observaba atentamente esa situación. Parecía estar pensando algo. 

—Yo—respondió—, pero no me siento cómodo con esta victoria. Victor me ganó solo porque  _ alguien _ decidió que era buena idea caer al agua. 

Yuuri le miró avergonzado. 

—Victoria es victoria—agregó el ruso después, aceptando que había perdido—¿Qué quieres que haga?

Pichit miró con una sonrisa de motivos ocultos a Victor y luego a su amigo. Acentuó la curvatura de sus labios y entonces abrió la boca para hablar:

—Entonces, Victor… por perder, ¡jugarás verdad o reto con nosotros!

Yuuri y Victor se crisparon de repente y voltearon a ver a Pichit con incredulidad. Luego se miraron a sí mismos, desconfiados. 

~~~~~

Estaban los tres sentados en el suelo en posición de flor de loto, a poca distancia de la piscina. Yuuri y Pichit cubrían sus cuerpos con una toalla, mientras que Victor estaba expuesto a la frescura de la noche. Debido a esto, Yuuri era muy cuidadoso si de repente no podía controlar la dirección de sus ojos y le daba por mirar furtivamente al musculoso cuerpo de Victor

Habían pasado unas cuantas rondas del juego sin que hubieran hecho o expuesto algo verdaderamente vergonzoso, por lo que permanecían en una calma inestable, como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Estar en esa situación junto a Victor, hacía a Yuuri sentirse nervioso. 

Pichit impulsó de nuevo la botella, esta giró en el suelo cual ruleta. Terminó apuntando a su amigo japonés. Al tailandés le gustaba jugar con la mente de alguien tan susceptible como Yuuri, por lo que lo miró fijamente y le sonrió de manera maliciosa. Pronto el terror cruzó por la cara del japonés.

—Verdad—musitó.

—¡Mjmmjmmj!— rió el tailandés sin abrir su boca, lo que sólo lo hacía ver más aterrador— Yuuri, descríbenos a tu tipo de hombre perfecto, con lujo de detalle. 

Yuuri Katsuki se sintió con fiebre en todo su cuerpo. Su cara estaba inundada en un rojo imposible de ignorar. Era cierto que no había nada que ocultar respecto a ese tema, pues todos los presentes sabían sobre su gusto por los hombres; sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse cohibido al hablar de eso. Tragó saliva y miró al suelo. Se sirvió un poco más de vodka en su vaso y dio un trago sin pensarlo. Empezó a hablar con lentitud. 

—Físicamente, me gustan los hombres atractivos. Me gusta que tengan una cara a la que yo considere hermosa y su cuerpo debe ser esbelto. Debe de ser más alto que yo y también varonil. Es muy importante que sea una persona inteligente y que me preste atención. Que tenga un buen sentido del humor y la mente abierta para hablar de muchas cosas. También… mmm, que sea...—no supo qué más decir. 

—¿Extranjero?—agregó Pichit con un deje inocentón en su voz.

Yuuri palideció al escuchar estas palabras.

—No es un requisito—replicó rápidamente—Adrian es extranjero, pero esa no es la principal razón por la que me gusta...ba. 

—¡No seas burro, Yuuri!—dijo Pichit con molestia—nada de meter a ese cabrón en esta agradable noche. ¿Verdad Victor? 

El ruso asintió no muy convencido y puso una sonrisa incómoda. 

Yuuri miró con extrañeza a su amigo. Si Pichit no quería que se hablara de Adrian esa noche, ¿por qué había mencionado a “alguien extranjero” en primer lugar? no era que se refiriendo a otra persona, ¿o sí?

No era que se hubiera dado cuenta de su estúpida y fugaz atracción por Victor, ¿verdad?

~~~~~

Después de jugar varias rondas más, ya habían compartido incontables risas hasta el punto de soltar lágrimas. 

Victor retó a Yuuri a decir un trabalenguas en ruso, grabar el momento y ponerlo como historia en instagram. Habiéndolo hecho, Yuuri empezó a recibir una buena cantidad mensajes que le preguntaban qué rayos significaba eso. No es que fuera era algo vergonzoso por sí mismo el decir un trabalenguas en otro idioma, el problema era que apenas podía pronunciar las palabras en ruso y lucía frustrado como un niño pequeño. Se sentía expuesto. 

Cuando fue el turno de que Yuuri retara a Victor, tomó la oportunidad para poder vengarse. Su reto fue más bien infantil, pero mil veces más vergonzoso: Victor debía tomarse una foto a sí mismo a la orilla de la piscina y enviarla al profesor de inglés que Yuuri había tenido en la preparatoria, con la leyenda  _ "Hagamos un trío, nene. Tú, yo y la luna";  _ evidentemente con la cara de Victor censurada. Su profesor era abiertamente homosexual, por lo que esperaba con ansias la contestación que pudiera dar. Minutos después de haber visto el mensaje, Victor no dejó de recibir una llamada tras otra del profesor de Yuuri. Victor tuvo que bloquear al número. 

Por su parte, lo peor que había cometido Pichit, fue comerse un limón a mordidas. Mientras el tailandés soltaba bramidos de desagrado al masticar, tanto Victor como Yuuri se partían de la risa mientras se miraban con sorpresa, por antes haber creído que Pichit no sería capaz de hacerlo. 

Cuando dieron las nueve de la noche, Yoko les había llamado para ir a cenar, pero los vio en aquel estado y decidió que lo mejor sería simplemente llevarles algo a donde estaban y retirarse con rapidez. No era que estuvieran visiblemente ebrios, era sólo que se reían de cualquier cosas y el ama de llaves no quería ser objeto de sus risas. Mientras menos supiera de su reunión de hombres, mejor. Les llevó sandwiches de jamón y luego se fue para nunca más volver. 

Un buen rato más tarde, cerca de las 10 de la noche, Pichit giró la botella y esta se detuvo en dirección a Yuuri. 

—Reto—espetó Katsuki con la confianza que sólo el alcohol le podía conferir. 

A Pichit, que se había dado cuenta de esa extraña actitud que su amigo tomaba cuando interactuaba con Victor, se le ocurrió una idea muy loca y atrevida. Tan atrevida que estaba dudando si decirla o no. Quizás Yuuri lo iba a odiar después de esto. Volteó a ver a su amigo, pensativo. Luego de notar lo ebrio que estaba, supo que si había un momento indicado para retarlo a algo tan descarado como lo que tenía en mente, ese momento era ahora. 

—Yuuri—habló con delicadeza, listo para soltar la bomba —te reto a que beses a Victor.

Victor, que estaba dando un trago de la bebida de su vaso, empezó a toser. Su níveo rostros estaba petrificado. No pudo hacer otra cosa más que mirar con vacilación a Yuuri, en la expectativa de su reacción. 

—De acuerdo—respondió el japonés sin rechistar, con una sorprendente serenidad en su voz. 

Los ojos del tailandés parecieron arden en llamas mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa con los labios. Victor empezó a negar con la cabeza, sudoroso, mirando suplicante a Pichit, pidiéndole que se retractara del reto que acababa de imponer. 

Con la mirada rebosante de ansiedad, captó a un Yuuri Katsuki ebrio, avecinándose hacia él como un peligroso monstruo. Pichit había a empezado a reír bajito, hecho que sólo ponía de los nervios a Nikiforov. 

—¿Me permites?—dijo Katsuki cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Nikiforov como para tomado por el hombro. 

Pichit estaba que no podía con la emoción dentro de sí mísmo. Parecía que de él saltaban chispas y que sus ojos se saldrían de sus órbitas. Estaba disfrutando la escena con verdadera perversidad. Victor por otra parte… no se podía saber a ciencia cierta qué pasaba por su cabeza. Tan pálido como su hubiera visto un fantasma, miraba fijamente al Yuuri que estaba enfrente suyo. Quizás había sido el alcohol que le le hizo adoptar una posición pasiva ante el japonés, o quizás era que creía que Yuuri no sería capaz de besarlo. Sin embargo, Katsuki avanzaba poco a poco sin titubeo alguno. 

—Detente—susurró Victor con un hilo de voz. Escasos centímetros le faltaban a Yuuri para aterrizar sus labios sobre los del ruso.

Yuuri lo miró fijamente por unos segundos. En ese breve momento, Victor contuvo la respiración y le sostuvo la mirada, misma que le dejó pasmado. Los negros ojos del japonés le hacían sentir intimidado. ¿En qué momento Yuuri había dejado de ser el chico discreto y tímido que conocía, para convertirse en este ser tan intrépido?

Yuuri se apartó y dejó que el asustado Victor diera un respiro. 

—Quizás fui demasiado lejos con este reto—dijo Pichit por lo bajo al observar que Victor tragaba saliva con dificultad. 

Yuuri y Pichit se miraron mutuamente y acto seguido, rompieron el incómodo ambiente con ruidosas carcajadas. Llegaron hasta el punto en el que el aire dentro de sus pulmones se había agotado y sólo podían esbozar muecas deformadas mientras algún leve sonido salía por sus bocas.    
  


Mientras esto ocurría, ninguno de los dos muchachos se percató de que Nikiforov estaba en silencio apartado de ellos, tratando de comprender por qué su corazón latía de manera tan desenfrenada.

~~~~~

Rato después, viéndose obligados a entrar a la mansión debido a que la temperatura en el patio empezaba a descender, pusieron música en las bocinas que se encontraban cercanas al vacío minibar de la mansión. Era más una decoración elegante que otra cosa. 

Victor estaba sentado en un banquito, observando con diversión como Yuuri y Pichit trataban de imitar una coreografía de kpop. En especial, su vista era captada por ese Yuuri desvergonzado y que reía sin importarle nada más. Era una faceta del japonés, que verdaderamente llamaba su atención. 

Luego de un rato, se acercaron a donde Victor para tomar un descanso. El sudor brotaba profusamente de sus frentes y respiraban con dificultad. El kpop era más exigente de lo que imaginaba. 

—Gracias amigo, sin ti… —empezó Yuuri con la voz agitada—sin tu idea, no me hubiera divertido tanto esta noche—lo miró directo a los ojos —Te quiero. 

Yuuri atrajo a Pichit hacía su cuerpo y le había dado un fuerte abrazo que se mantuvo por un rato. Pichit tenía la mirada perdida pero una sonrisa tonta en su rostro. Victor los observaba con seriedad. 

Cuando se separaron, Pichit corrió a donde estaba su celular y buscó decididamente una canción que luego empezó a sonar en las bocinas. Era Umbrella, de Rihanna. El sonido de la canción retumbó en sus tímpanos y en las paredes del lugar. 

—Baila para nosotros—pidió el tailandés a Yuuri. 

Las luces se apagaron y en cambio, se cernió sobre todas las cosas y sus cuerpos, una luz morada que resplandecía de manera casi mágica. Victor no se dio cuenta cuando Yuuri pegó un brinco paroxístico y de repente estuvo parado en el centro de la habitación. Quién sabe de dónde la había sacado, pero Pichit le había arrojado una sombrilla negra al japonés. 

Yuuri empezó a bailar. 

Al observar a Yuuri realizando ese sensual baile con la sombrilla, Victor se quedó completamente anonadado, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Yuuri movía su cadera haciendo coincidir a sus movimientos con los sonidos de la canción, mientras se mantenía apoyado en la sombrilla acomodada en el espacio entre sus piernas. Estaba en un estado de hipnosis provocado por los movimientos pélvicos que “el niño” realizaba; pensó que después de presenciar esto, no podría volverle a llamar “niño” nunca más. En ese momento parecía que Yuuri Katsuki se proclamaba como un joven atrevido, muy alejado de lo que su familia y Victor pensaban que era. 

Su baile era magnético y cautivador. Su cuerpo parecía fluir como una hoja en el espacio y ágilmente movía las extremidades de su cuerpo con elegancia, como si fuera un seductor gato. 

Ver a Yuuri Katsuki, bailando de esa manera, ciertamente le provocaba un extraño calor por todo su cuerpo, escalando desde sus extremidades hasta su estómago. 

Luego de que terminó esa canción, empezó otra. En ningún momento Yuuri dejó de bailar. Pichit, luego de vitorear en solitario y aplaudir, se le unió en el baile a Yuuri. Victor, que ya llevaba un buen rato siendo observador, también tenía muchas ganas de ponerse a bailar con ellos; lucían tan libres y felices, que deseo eso para sí mismo. Quería estar en el mismo grado de éxtasis en el que estaban los muchachos.

Estaba ebrio, era cierto, pero estaba animado como nunca. No quiso detenerse a pensar si era correcto o no, lo único que se permitió tener en mente es que iba a divertirse. Se levantó y llegó a donde estaban ellos, siendo recibido con exclamaciones. 

Luego de un rato, Victor sintió que su cuerpo se movía por sí mismo, siendo guiado instintivamente por el sonido de un sintetizador que llenaba la habitación, y el “beat” de una batería que se combinaba con los movimientos de sus hombros y piernas. En medio de ese embriagante ambiente que rozaba con lo irreal, donde sólo se escuchaba la música y nada más, Yuuri miró a Victor y éste le miró de vuelta; el japonés le sonrió con fascinación, expresando todo el agradecimiento y felicidad que sentía en ese momento. Al recibir este gesto, el corazón de Victor dio un brinco y luego hizo algo que ni él se esperaba, le guiñó un ojo al japonés. 

Ni Victor, ni Yuuri, ni Pichit, recordaban alguna noche en la que se hubieran divertido tanto como aquella, así como tampoco recordaban un momento donde se sintieran tan plenos y libres. 

~~~~~

  
  


Yuuri Katsuki sintió un fuerte dolor en toda su cabeza. A cada respiración que daba, un dolor punzante se acentuaba en sus sienes. Tenía una imperiosa necesidad de tomar agua, pero su cabeza no le dejaba siquiera abrir los ojos. La luz le golpeaba los párpado desde afuera, como atacándolo. Odió al sol en ese instante. Sólo quería seguir durmiendo y que nada lo molestara. 

Mientras su cuerpo iba recobrando un poco más el sentido, iba dándose cuenta de cosas que le parecían, cuando menos, extrañas. En primer lugar, percibía un olor que si bien no era desagradable, inundaba su nariz de manera invasiva; era un fuerte olor a loción maderosa. En segundo lugar, no parecía estar en cama, y tampoco parecía estar recostado sobre algún cojín o almohada. Llevó sus manos a la cosa sobre la que estaba recostado y palpó cuidadosamente. Al sentir que lo que estaba tocando tenía la textura de la piel, entró en pánico y abrió los ojos de golpe. Se incorporó en un santiamén y el dolor de su cabeza se volvió mil veces peor. Pero el dolor, no era para nada comparado con el sentimiento que le provocó el darse cuenta de a quién tenía recostado al lado suyo. 

El aturdimiento fue enorme al reconocer las hebras plateadas que tenía el individuo como cabello, al ver ese apacible rostro dormido, y ese torso desnudo ascendiendo y descendiendo según las respiraciones del sujeto. Ese torso que minutos antes le servía de almohada. 

Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no estaba ni en su cama, ni en su habitación. Era el espacio de Victor. La otra persona sobre la cama era Victor. 

Ya estando en un estado tembloroso y comenzando a sudar profusamente, se miró a sí mismo. Sólo tenía su ropa interior puesta. Naturalmente, el japonés desesperado recurrió a tratar de recordar cómo es que había terminado en esa tan irreal situación. 

Sus últimos recuerdos estaban llenos de lagunas y parecían más bien algún sueño. De un momento a otro, bailaba extasiado tango, Victor era su pareja; luego, se vio a sí mismo y a Victor en la habitación del ruso, Yuuri estaba ya en ropa interior y Victor sólo traía puesto su short. La expresión que recordaban en Victor, era de melancolía. En su regazo descansaba un libros y sostenía con aflicción una de sus hojas. Recordaba que le dijo algunas cosas y luego empezó a sollozar. De repente, Yuuri estaba aproximándose a ruso, rodeándolo con sus brazos mientras este lloraba. 

Luego de esto, la imagen mental se había tornado negra, toda negra. 

No pudo seguir más tiempo dentro de la habitación de Victor. Por una parte, no quería estar allí para cuando él despertara, por otra parte, tenía que salir corriendo a buscar un baño para vomitar.

~~~~~

Tenía muchas ganas de escribir este capítulo, me he divertido un montón en el proceso. ¿Qué creen que haya pasado para que Victor y Yuuri terminaran de esa forma?, ¿les gustaría tener un amigo tan como Pichit?


End file.
